Love Story
by marionettedoll95
Summary: AU! When Harry has a dream about Hermione, he's eager to get rid of it. Using Hermione's Head Girl status and the Pensieve, he manages to get rid of it, only to have Hermione's Time-Turner slip into the Pensieve, sending both of them into Harry's dream.
1. Dreams And Realities

**Summary: AU! When Harry has a dream about Hermione, he's eager to get rid of it. Using Hermione's Head Girl Status and the Pensieve, he manages to get rid of it, only to have Hermione's Time-Turner slip into the Pensieve. With the combining of both powers, Harry and Hermione are both sent tumbling backwards in time AND into Harry's dream. What happens while they're there? Most importantly, how do they get out? Rated T for some scenes (not too serious, though).**

**A/N: Here's that story I promised! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter One: Dreams And Realities

**From my point of view: (Hermione)**

It all started with a dream. Harry's dream, to be more precise, one of which he chose not to speak with me about. All he told me was that he wanted to go to Dumbledore's office. And since I'm Head Girl (privileges include access to Dumbledore's office at anytime, so long as I inform my arrival) and he's my friend, he was thinking I could let him in. He _did_ say it was a one-minute thing.

"Come on, 'Mione. It'll be really short, I promise." He begged, his hands clasped together.

"I don't know, Harry. Do you need to use something in his office or are you going to talk to him?"

"No, I need to use something in there. I just need to, let's say, 'deposit' something. I can't have you telling Dumbledore, Hermione."

I swallowed a heavy lump in my throat. "But I can't go against the rules, Harry. We're not allowed to use anything inside his office without his permission! We'd be breaking about thirty school rules! Not to mention a few rules on violation."

"Please? I mean, he told me how to use it and stuff. It'll be quick. I just need to—to forget."

My eyes were cast downwards. The pleading in Harry's voice made me look up at him and our eyes locked and my heart beat wildly. His eyes showed off an expression of urgency, panic and begging. It was then when I gave up. Carrying on with this disagreement wasn't going to do anything except make Harry annoyed.

I sighed. "Fine. But only one minute, you hear?"

He grinned. "Thanks, 'Mione."

*~*~*~*

I had no idea he wanted to use the Pensieve. It seemed off-limits to me, the way it was always enclosed in a glass cabinet ever since Harry managed to see Dumbledore's memory in our fourth year.

I didn't even _touch_ it. And yet, here was Harry, in front of me, cautiously opening the glass doors. Its light blue aura somewhat frightened me.

"Isn't that used to store memories?" I asked, watching him pull out his wand. I was standing a few meters behind him, like he had requested of me. What memory could be so private he didn't even want _me_ to see it? The fact that he was being so secretive hurt me a bit, but I immediately pushed my ridiculous feelings away.

"Yeah, but you can also store some unwanted things from your head in here. This is just one dream of mine I _really_ want out of my head." He replied, peering into the Pensieve. That statement only made my curiosity stronger and I stepped two meters closer. He didn't seem to notice, so I decided to step another meter closer.

"Why's that?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was prying.

"It was strange." He replied, looking over at me, shrugging.

I decided to stay quiet, understanding that he didn't want to give out any more information about it. Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder at me; his look was heavy and firm. "Very strange," He murmured. His tone was unfamiliar and his face had a look I couldn't decipher. It seemed almost empty, yet there was a certain look I didn't recognize. I stared into his eyes and saw raw emotion in there.

He looked back into the Pensieve and murmured something inaudible. Then he placed his wand to the side of his head and drew it back slowly, a blue thread trailing after it. He led it to the Pensieve and it glowed brightly. I was scared that Harry could get blind.

I shielded my eyes from the light and looked at my wristwatch. Six forty-four. "We have dinner, Harry and I've still got Head Girl duties after that." I said, trying to stop him from staring into the bright light.

He turned around and eyed me suspiciously. "You're not overworking yourself, are you?" He asked, coming closer.

I swallowed and loosened my collar a bit. "N-No." I replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the topic.

"Remember third year? You're not using the Time Turner again, are you?"

"No! I-I know better than to use it again." I felt for the golden chain around my neck and flooded with relief. It's true that I stopped using it, but that never stopped me from wearing it. It still hung onto my neck in double chains. The last thing I needed was Harry misinterpreting the situation and thinking I was still using it.

"We should get to dinner, Harry. Dumbledore's going—"

"I know, I know." He smiled brightly at me. "Let's go."

*~*~*~*

I didn't know I'd be back in Dumbledore's office after only one day. This time, I—we were sent there. Harry and I got into a bit of trouble in Potions. Clearly Professor Snape intended us on having us sent there since he was the one who paired us op together for the experiment. Both of us were terribly moody. I was in a mix of emotions. I was angry with Harry for ignoring me, offended that he didn't trust me enough to tell me his dream, and another emotion I can't quite describe.

Harry, on the other hand, was _always_ moody.

In the end, we argued over every little detail, from the cauldron's position on the table to the number of ingredients we needed. Professor Snape always came to our table, scolding us and telling us to concentrate. Strangely though, he never deducted any points from Gryffindor despite numerous times he visited our table.

After, our cauldron began to shake violently and Snape came over to investigate. In the end, he got covered in thick bluish-green goo. After yelling at us, taking away thirty points from Gryffindor and failing us, he sent us to Dumbledore's office then retreated to his bathroom in an attempt to clean himself.

We argued the entire way there. Even while waiting in Dumbledore's office.

"It's really all your fault! You always put too much salamander eyes!" He blamed, yelling at me.

"Me? You always put too little snakeskin powder! That's why the entire experiment went wrong! Do you have any idea what this could do to my Head Girl status?"

"This has nothing to do with your Head Girl status! I'm already falling behind as it is! That fact that we both failed this experiment is going to bring me down even more!"

"Oh Merlin, we failed! I can't believe this! How could I fail? I think I should ask for extra credit or something. Oh God, I can't _fail_! I _never_ fail!"

"Could you just—"

Then the Pensieve opened by itself. The glass doors flew openand the Pensieve glowed brightly. We both stayed quiet and stared at the glowing object. I slowly made my way towards it and peered into it.

Inside it was a meadow. The meadow was a blissful green and the grass leaves were tall and were being blown by the wind, making it look like pulsing waves. The sky was a mellow blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

I squinted even closer and noticed that underneath one of the big, shady trees, there were two people resting under it. A boy and girl to be exact. I bent down even closer to see who it was. Harry was beside me, a look of horror on his face.

Then my Time Turner slid out of my school blouse and dropped into the Pensieve, which glowed brightly as a reaction. I froze. Harry frowned.

"The Time Turner—" He murmured.

"It isn't what you think, Harry! I swear I'm not using it anymore." I interrupted.

He merely nodded at me. I tugged in the Time Turner but it wouldn't come out. I pulled harder and it pierced the back of my neck. I yelped in pain. Harry's eyes flew to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice still a bit cold yet concerned.

"My Time Turner's stuck in Pensieve. I can't seem to pull it out." I explained, looking at him. I couldn't help the tears in my eyes. The Pensieve tugged me in further; as a result, I screamed in shock.

Harry moved behind me. "I think you should unfasten it. I know you can't get another Time Turner ever again, but I think it's best that you leave the Time Turner here, we can't have you swallowed." He pushed my hair to one side and a chill ran down my spine. I felt his warm breath against my neck and didn't realize he was so close.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked, his breath giving me goose pimples.

I nodded slowly. I felt his hands move onto my neck and his touch sent a jolt through my entire body. He unfastened my Time Turner with a soft click. Still holding both ends of the necklace, he took it off and left it dangling off the edge of the Pensieve.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" We heard Dumbledore behind us. We turned around and saw that he wasn't there yet. Harry closed the glass cabinet and we went forward to look for the headmaster.

"Ah, there you are. Come out, don't hide there." He ordered us, gently. We moved forward as he descended down the stairs. Harry slid his arm around me and we walked forward cautiously. I looked over my shoulder at the Pensieve. I noticed that it was still glowing brightly and that the Time Turner was swallowed entirely.

"Miss Granger? Is anything the matter?" Professor Dumbledore asked, amusingly.

My head snapped back to look at him. "Oh, er, um, nothing's wrong, Professor." I replied, uneasily. I looked back at the Pensieve, which was now dark. "Nothing at all."

*~*~*~*

"I can't believe we got stuck after dinner in the dungeons. This is—"

"Please stop it. We can't keep blaming each other or regretting what happened, Harry. It'll only slow us down."

I poured in a flask of orange liquid and the experiment bubbled lightly. Harry was quiet and began stirring the potion we were brewing.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, covering my face with my hands and collapsing onto the table. He was obviously shocked by my little outburst. "I-I'm just so tired lately! With Head Girl duties and the Time Turner incident, I'm going to break down, I really shouldn't use that as an excuse to be mad at you!"

I heard him move behind me. "Shh, it's okay, 'Mione. I'm fine. I'm used to you being mad at me anyway." He said, half joking and half serious. I continued sobbing into the table. I felt him envelope his arms around me and he continued whispering into my ear. I turned around and hugged him back, still sniffling.

"So, are we okay?" He asked, pushing the hair out of my face. I nodded, smiling weakly up at him. He wiped away some tears on my face. "Let's go to Dumbledore. We're finished, right?" He asked as I rested my head on the crook of his shoulder and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Come on, you. Let's get going, the dungeon's creep me out at night." He said, letting me go. I nodded once more and we left for Dumbledore's office.

*~*~*~*

"Um, the password?"

I smiled at him. "Lemon sherbet." Then we entered the office.

"He knows we're coming, right?" Harry asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "We'll have to tell him." I replied, looking around the office for our old professor.

All of a sudden, the Pensieve glowed brightly once again and the glass doors flew open, a mysterious draft enveloping us is cool air.

I walked to the Pensieve, the wind still blowing around me. I looked into the Pensieve and saw the meadow again, then the wind blew a strong gust into my face and I could smell the fresh scent of the grass and I could feel my hair whip around me. I leaned against the edge, trying to get a better look into the meadow, when my arm slipped into the Pensieve. I let out a scream of shock. Harry was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My arm. It's stuck in the Pensieve." I replied, trying to tug it out.

"Hermione, we can't get you out unless you fall into the Pensieve and finish the memory."

"B-But this is your dream, Harry. I-I—"

"It's fine! We should both go in together. I don't want—I mean, I don't think you should be there alone." He was flushed a bit.

"But what about the Time Turner, it combined with the Pensieve! Won't that do something?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but—"

I interrupted him with a tiny scream as the Pensieve swallowed more of my arm.

"Hold on, I'll go with you." Harry informed.

"No way, Harry. Everyone would notice if you were gone. They'd probably send out a search party like the one for Sirius! Me, on the other hand, people wouldn't even send one person to look for me."

"Hermione, that's insane. Ron would've noticed. And I—We would've missed you."

I smiled at him. He grinned back sheepishly. More of my arm was pulled in, but I suppressed my scream and let out a soft grunt.

"My entire arm is swallowed, Harry. You should just leave and explain to Dumbledore. He'll know how to get me out."

"I'm not leaving you, Hermione. I'm staying by your side whether you like it or not."

The Pensieve pulled me in now, my shoulder with my arm. Harry gripped onto my hand. It began swallowing me, more forcefully than before.

After, I was entirely swallowed and I could feel myself falling. There was a strong rush of wind blowing into my face and I smelled the sweet scent of the meadows once again, but most importantly, I still felt Harry's tight grip onto my small hand.

*~*~*~*

"Hey 'Mione, wake up." Harry's voice said. I could feel his hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me back and forth.

I slapped his hand away. "Not now." I mumbled, a bit annoyed. I felt Harry's hand leave my shoulder and tickle my stomach.

I jolted awake and glared at Harry. He grinned devilishly at me. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted, mockingly.

"Shut it, you." I said, playfully shoving his shoulder. I looked around at our surroundings and realized that we were under the tree I saw earlier. I could smell the familiar scent of the meadow behind Harry and felt the wind whipping around us.

"Where are we, Harry?" I asked, stupidly.

"My dream. It's a mushy dream, hope you don't mind." He replied, shrugging.

"I-I think it's a good time to tell me about your dream, Harry."

"Oh. W-Well, maybe—are you sure? I mean, it was a weird dream. Like really weird."

"I honestly don't mind. I'm not going to make fun, I swear. It's just so we can analyze the situation and—"

"Fine."

"W-What?"

"Fine, I'll tell you my dream."

"Really?"

"Look, do you want me to tell you my dream or not?"

A shocked look came across my face. "I-I—Sorry."

He looked up at me and his eyes seemed to soften. "Sorry. Just—It's embarrassing."

I smiled at him. "Just say it. I won't comment."

He nodded then took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know how you keep telling me to read old Muggle literature?"

I nodded.

"Well, I did start reading. Shakespeare, to be exact."

"Harry, that's great! You really should read 'The Taming of The Shrew', it's a really nice book—"

"_Anyway_, I started reading the one I'm most familiar with: Romeo and Juliet. I finished it as fast as I could, because every time I read it in front of people, Lavender and Parvati would giggle and start conversations like, 'So, who do you think can be Harry's Juliet?' I nearly died!"

I tried to stifle my laughter but ended up bursting into fits of giggles. Harry looked at me incredulously. "You promised you wouldn't comment!" He yelled.

"I-I'm not… *laugh* … saying anything… *giggle* … am I?" I managed to breathe out between laughs.

Before I could stop, Harry tackled me to the ground, pinning me underneath him while I still laughed. I tried to struggle against him, but he held down on my wrists.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking at me.

I bit my lip in an attempt to suppress my laughter but burst out laughing. I shook my head in reply to his questions. After a while, I sobered and noticed Harry was still on top of me.

"What was so funny, Hermione?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face and it made me suddenly nervous. Our faces were mere inches away.

"I-I—Nothing, Harry." I replied, my breath hitching.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked, smiling amusingly at me.

I nodded, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. He smirked at me then leaned in a bit closer, making our faces only three inches away. "If you say so," He said, somewhat huskily. Then he rolled off of me.

I sat up and tried to get my breathing back to normal. "Your dream, Harry?" I asked, looking up at him. He was standing up and staring at the meadows and his hands were shoved into his pockets.

"My dream was barely like the book. The only similarities were the positions. I was Romeo. I never finished though; I woke up when 'Juliet' had kissed me." He continued.

I stood up and dusted the dirt off my clothes. "Who was Juliet?" I asked, going beside him. I looked at him and his expression was serious and contemplative.

"It was you."

I couldn't help the brief, surprised look on my face. "Oh."

Me? Why was Harry dreaming about me?

"Well, you know images in dreams are usually taken from what you were thinking of before you drift off to sleep or what you've been thinking of for the day." I said the last part slowly. It dawned on me. Harry's been thinking about me?

"I've been doing a bit of both actually." He said, looking at me now. I blushed.

"Hermione—"

"Miss Granger!" Someone yelled. We both looked in the direction of the voice. A scrawny, old maid was making her way to us.

"Who in heaven's name is that?" I asked.

Harry chuckled. "Your handmaid probably. I'm sure your parents want you home, right?"

"B-But if we're in the Pensieve, she shouldn't notice me."

"It combined with your Time Turner, remember?"

"Are we—Were we sent back in time?"

"Most likely."

"How are we supposed to get back?" My voice was struck with panic.

"I'll figure out a way, I promise. Just go to your parents first. I have to go too, right? You wouldn't want to be caught with a Potter."

"Harry—"

He took hold of my hand and bent down to kiss it. "Farewell, Miss Granger." He bade. He squeezed my hand softly then let go, leaving in the other direction.

I swallowed heavily and decided to make no attempt to hold Harry back.

The combining of both the Time Turner and Pensieve sent us back in time and made Harry's dream a reality, trapping us both in the world of Romeo and Juliet.

*~*~*~*

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think, all right? The whole plot seems a bit outrageous but this is what I get from daydreaming and listening to Taylor Swift. Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^**


	2. Falling In Love

**A/N: Surprise! Early post! But don't get used to it, I'm only posting early because it's my birthday today! (April 26.) Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter Two: Falling In Love

**From my point of view: (Harry)**

I watched from afar as Hermione's handmaid led her away. Hermione hesitated at first but then left after a few minutes. Every few seconds of walking, she'd turn her head to look over her shoulder to see if I was still in sight. I smiled at this then finally turned in the direction of the Potter estate.

When I arrived at the estate, there was a manservant at the entrance awaiting my arrival. "Mr. Potter, sir, your uncle is requesting your presence in the drawing room." He said, nervously.

I merely nodded and strode into the big house. I passed my several doors that looked exactly the same. I had no idea which door was the one to the drawing room. Finally deciding on the fifth door from the turning point of the corridor, I opened and felt a flood of relief as I saw my uncle standing in front of the fireplace.

Before I could even say anything, he greeted me with a cold voice, "Harry, come in. And close the door; you're letting the draft in. Where have you been?" I quickly entered the room; trying hard not to look at the different animal heads he mounted everywhere.

I tried to think of something quick. "Are you deaf, boy? I asked you where you've been!" He demanded.

"In the meadows." I blurted out.

Sweet Merlin. What was he going to think?

"What on earth were you doing there?"

"Daydreaming." I hoped he wouldn't ask _what_ I was daydreaming of.

"Useless. Stay in your room, Potter. The Grangers are holding a ball tonight in search for their only daughter's suitor. I advise you to stay put."

I nodded then turned to leave. Then smiled to myself. There was no way my uncle could keep me inside this house. I had to see Hermione.

*~*~*~*

I snuck out that night to the Granger's ball in hopes to find Hermione and discuss our situation. Truth be told, I had no idea how to get back home. I was hoping Hermione could help me. Isn't that how it always is? I'm always running to Hermione for help, but, aren't I the man between the two of us?

I arrived at the manor faster than I had expected. The servants welcomed me as the one of the suitors. Once inside, I walked around as casually as I could so as not to arouse suspicion. And the result of my idleness in walking, I was asked to dance by four duchesses (those of which who had too much make-up on), two ladies (those of which who were a great deal older than me), and one princess (one who was too young for me). I declined them all.

Soon, I heard trumpet sounds. I looked in the direction of where it came from and saw Hermione descend the stairs. It was just like the Yule Ball again and I was sure my mouth hung open. Her dress was pinkish beige and it was floor length. She was smiling brightly at everyone and her hair was combed into a bun. She was just as beautiful as I had pictured her in my dream. No, even more so. She had a realistic essence to her and she looked like she was glowing. Her eyes, the chocolate brown ones I had learned to love with every expression they showed, had a certain sparkle I hadn't seen in a long time.

I soon lost her to the sea of suitors awaiting her arrival at the bottom of the stairs. I retreated to a chair against a pillar and watched out for Hermione. I watched her emerge from the crowd. Her eyes seemed to wander from one direction to another, as if searching for someone. I stood up to try and reach for her. But a suitor beat me to it. He approached her and kissed her hand. I didn't miss the pink tinge on her cheeks. I frowned at this and felt my anger bubble within me. Trying to calm down, I turned around to go back to my seat to find that a woman had taken it. Suppressing my anger, I stood behind the pillar instead.

After a few seconds, I turned back to Hermione just in time to see her decline the suitor's invitation to dance. She then went back to searching the crowds. I watched as she idly passed by me. I quickly took advantage of the situation and grabbed onto her hand.

"Stop hiding from me," I hissed into her ear, faking my anger.

She turned around and hugged me. "Harry! You came!"

I stepped back at her force but hugged her back just as tightly. "Isn't Romeo supposed to come to the ball and sweep Juliet off her feet?" I joked.

Hermione gave me a sardonic grin. "Yeah, yeah. Want some wine?" She asked, giving me a dismissive wave of her hand. A servant passed by with a tray and Hermione plucked off two glasses and handed me one.

"I don't—I'm not exactly a fan of alcohol." I said, sniffing at the nearly black liquid in the glass. It smelled strong and made me dizzy a bit.

"But it's delicious! Here, take mine. Maybe it'll taste better than yours." She handed me hers.

"You're tipsy, aren't you?" I said, taking her glass and dodging her hand from getting mine. I knew how Hermione was when she was drunk. It wasn't exactly a pretty picture. I blame it all on Ron for traumatizing me. It was in one of the celebrations after I had one the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She had seven bottles of Butterbeer and one bottle of Firewhiskey. She was drunk and that resulted in both of our first kisses. She hauled me under the mistletoe and kissed me soundly on the lips. Feeling a bit drunk myself, I kissed her back with as much passion as I could muster. She tasted like Butterbeer, sweet and intoxicating.

"Let's dance!" She exclaimed, tugging on my arm. I noticed how she was avoiding the question and decided not to push her into a topic she was uncomfortable with.

I groaned. "I'm not a good dancer. Didn't you learn anything from when we were dance partners for the practice of the Yule Ball?" I gulped down the remainder of Hermione's wine and left the two glasses at a side table.

"Come on!" She said, tugging my arm. Reluctantly, I allowed myself to be dragged to the middle of the dance floor.

The orchestra immediately changed the music as Hermione pulled us into position. I placed my hand on her waist just as she placed her hand on my shoulder. Soon, we started dancing.

"I'm not good, so if I ever step on your foot or if I trip, you can blame yourself." I said, watching my feet.

Hermione giggled, suddenly she sobered and closed her eyes as if she was listening to the music. "Salut d'amour." She murmured quietly.

"Eh?"

"That's the song they're playing. The composer gave it to his wife as an engagement present."

"A favorite of yours?"

"Yes." She smiled up at me.

The dance continued on and on. Soon enough, the song ended and we stopped. The people clapped for us as I held out my arm and escorted Hermione off the dance floor.

"You weren't so bad, Harry. In fact, you're a very good dancer now." She complimented as she sat down on a vacant chair. I stood beside her.

"Don't lie, you're better than I am." I said, smiling to myself. She merely let out a giggle as a reply.

"About our situation, how do you expect us to get back to our normal time?" I spoke uncertainly.

"I haven't thought about it as well, Harry. But I know we will find a way. I was hoping to either find a Time Turner or make one. I'm not exactly sure if there's a potion we could use to get ourselves out of here either." She replied, seriously.

I frowned to myself and squatted in front of Hermione. "I thought you were tipsy." I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

Hermione giggled. "Not that tipsy. Can we go dancing again?" She asked, excitedly.

I shook my head and stood up. "Where's your handmaid earlier? I think you need to get to bed." I said, looking around for the maid.

I approached a servant. "Excuse me, but do you know where this young lady's handmaid is?" I asked, motioning to Hermione.

"You mean Sophie? I'm sure she's around here somewhere." He said, scanning the crowds. "Ah, there she is. Shall I fetch her for you?"

I nodded and the servant left. I stood beside Hermione again. "Hey, I called for your maid, she should be coming." I told her.

"Harry, don't spoil the mood!" She whined. I smiled.

"You need your rest, Hermione. Besides, your family is one of the few wizard families around. I'm sure your maid can brew up a potion for hangovers." I said.

"Miss Hermione?" I heard a gentle voice, behind me. I spun around to face the plump maid we had seen earlier.

"Are you Sophie?" I asked. She looked like an ordinary maid.

"Yes, I'm Miss Hermione's handmaid. Is she well?" She asked, looking past me at Hermione seated on the chair.

"Just tipsy. I didn't make her that way though; she drank too much wine on her own. I think she drank some wine before making her appearance I think she needs a goodnight's rest and a potion in the morning." I replied.

"Ah, yes, yes. Never could hold her liquor." She said, clicking her tongue. "And to get drunk at such a young age! She's only seventeen, for Merlin's sake! Not to mention her parents want her to be married so soon."

"To be married?" I asked, confused a bit.

"Aye. Why do you think her parents are holding a ball? It's to find her a suitor. Shouldn't you know that? Aren't you a suitor?"

"Me? Oh, no, no. I'm just keeping her company. All the suitors she has met are, quote and quote, 'foul, loathsome cockroaches.'" I held back a laugh as I quoted what she had called Malfoy in our third year.

"I see. Well, if she ever does want to find a suitor, I hope he's as genteel as you, sir." She slung Hermione's arm around her shoulders and dragged her away. "Come on, Miss. Now's not the time to act drunk in front of all your guests."

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly. She pulled out of Sophie's grip and hobbled back to me. "I have to thank you for my evening, right?" She asked me, smiling brightly.

"It's alright. Just get some rest." I replied, brushing some hair away from her face. She smiled serenely at me, before tiptoeing and pressing her lips firmly onto mine. I stiffened at first but eventually relaxed and kissed her back. My arms went to circle her waist and I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. After for what seemed like an hour, Sophie cleared her throat and we pulled away, embarrassed.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione said, smiling. I smiled then pecked her briefly on the lips.

"Good night."

"Oh, you _are_ drunk. A quick bath and a potion ought to do you good." Sophie muttered, annoyed. "Imagine! Kissing your guest after only one night of each other's company! Preposterous! You should be ashamed to call yourself a lady!"

I chuckled a bit. After three more glasses of wine, I left the ball. When I arrived at the Potter manor, my uncle and the servants were all asleep. I snuck back into my room and fell asleep on my bed, exhausted. And in my dream was the one girl I had fallen in love with: Hermione Jane Granger.

*~*~*~*

I woke up the next day when the sun had barely even lit the sky with its orange tinge. I immediately went to the balcony, still in my Hogwarts uniform. I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and the kiss we shared. She was drunk though, I wasn't entirely sure if she would remember it, let alone realize she started it.

I opened the armoire in my bathroom to see what attires I could wear for the day. There were barely any clothes. I pulled out a pair of black slacks, a white polo and a simple coat to top it off. There were no shoes as I'd noticed, so I decided to stick with my regular school shoes.

After I finished dressing, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find a manservant behind me. "Your uncle is calling you for breakfast, sir." He informed.

I nodded and allowed the servant to lead me to the dining room. Once there, the servant told me to sit at the other end of the long table, across my uncle.

During breakfast, my uncle spoke to me. I could barely hear a word he was saying due to the fact that we were a table apart (10-15 feet tops) and I couldn't concentrate on any bloody word he was saying. My thoughts were always drifting to Hermione.

After breakfast, my uncle left me alone. I had nothing to and decided to wander around the grounds of the manor. I found out that there was a stable and decided to see if I could ride one.

"Ride one?" A servant asked me incredulously when I asked him a question. He chuckled. "Sir, you own them!"

"Oh," I mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "Which one do I, um, you know, usually ride?"

"Oh, the one in the seventh stable on the left. I believe you named him Stardust." He replied.

I nodded in reply and left for the stables. An idea came to me as I opened the stable door. "Um, can I take it out for a bit of exercise?" I asked the servant who had led me here.

"Oh, of course, sir!" He replied, shocked.

"Um, is he any good?" I asked, uncertain.

"Any… good?" He repeated, baffled.

"Er, that is, fast and the like."

"Oh, yes. Fastest among all of the horses, sir."

I smiled. "Good. And thanks." I led the horse out of the stable and into the meadows. The horse was pure black with a white patch in the spot above its eyes. Its long mane was pure black as well. I looked at Hermione's manor in the far distance then mounted the horse. I pet the horse's mane first before pushing it in the direction of Hermione's manor.

*~*~*~*

I stopped when I was still in the forest. I dismounted the horse and tied its reigns to the low branch of a small tree then I headed for the manor. I had no idea how I was going to see her again.

Before I could brainstorm about it, a young maid spotted me. I was apparently behind the manor in the servants' area. "Oi, you there!" She yelled as I walked around the private territory. I approached her cautiously, trying not to pay attention to the eyes of the other servants. "Why, if it isn't ol' 'Harry'. Sophie's told us about you." She smiled, revealing her crooked teeth. She had an empty bucket in her hand.

I nodded curtly. "Um, is Hermione—I mean, Miss Granger—"

"Ah, figured you'd come 'ere lookin' for her. Sophie said she's been talking about you too. You shouldn't even be here, with your family's history with the Grangers." She reprimanded, filling up here empty bucket with water.

"Er, sorry. It's just that—"

"You know, you never get to see such a love struck gentleman these days. Want to see her, do yeh?" She asked, pulling the bucket of water from the ground and leaning to one side because of its weight.

"Um, I'll hold that for you." I said, taking the bucket and feeling the need to avoid the question.

"You're quite the gentleman, you are. Just put that right outside the stable doors. Norman should get 'em. I'll go in and call Miss Hermione." She then left.

I carried the bucket of water outside the stables just like the maid had instructed. Once I got finished, I turned around to see Hermione exit the servants' doors. Sophie, who was at her side, caught me staring and pointed to me. Hermione's face lit up and she ran towards me.

"Harry! You're here!" She announced, happily.

"Do you always have to be shocked every time I come to visit you?" I asked, smiling.

Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully at me then gave me one of her famous, rib-crushing hugs. I hugged her back and we soon let go and began to stroll around.

"So, why is my Romeo here today?" She asked, taking a hold of my hand.

We started walking into the direction of the meadows. "I'm supposed to see you everyday, right?"

She gave a contradicting "humph" of disapproval. "Not when everyone can see you! It's supposed to be in secret, like behind my parents' back and not like you can call one of the maids to bring me out. You know, like in Romeo and Juliet. Ever heard of it?" She joked.

"Ha, ha." I replied, sarcastically. "Wait, don't go into the meadows just yet. I left my horse in the forest." I pulled her hand into the direction where I left my Stardust.

"Your horse?" She asked, brightening.

"How else did you expect me to come here so fast?"

"What kind is it?"

I shrugged. "My servant just said it was mine. It's really fast, too."

"Does it have a name?"

I was spared from answering that question when we entered the forest and a low branch smacked my forehead painfully. I fell to the ground, my head dizzy and throbbing.

I heard Hermione giggle then sit beside me, her huge skirt inflating the deflating slowly as she landed on the ground with a soft thump. "Oh, you _are_ a klutz." She said, touching my forehead where the branch hit it.

"Gee, thanks." I replied, sitting up and rubbing my forehead. Hermione smiled at me then brushed the locks of hair from my forehead and looked at my scar. She held a sad smile while looking at it and then she leaned over and kissed my scar, lingering longer than supposed.

"Where's your horse?" She said, looking around for it.

I got up unsteadily then helped her up as well. "Somewhere around here." I answered, running a hand through my messy mop of hair. "Ah, there it is." I caught sight of its billowing mane. I took hold of Hermione's hand again and brought her to it.

She gasped in amazement and wasted no time in petting and cooing at it. I chuckled to myself then started petting it too. "What's its name?" She asked me yet again.

I mumbled it out, not really wanting her to think I take credit for naming it a girlish name and avoiding her penetrating gaze on me.

"What you said was inaudible, Harry."

"Stardust." I said, louder than before.

"What a nice name! I love it." She exclaimed, happily.

"You do?" I asked looking up at her.

"Of course, I do. Shall we go to the meadows?" She untied the horse and started leading it out of the forest. I smiled at her and pulled it out of her grip.

"I'll lead, but the lady should ride." I said, grinning. She smiled gratefully at me. It was only then did I have the chance to admire her. Her dress was simple, if not for the small garland of cloth flowers at the waist of her dress. It was a light pink color now, had puffy sleeves which tightened in the middle of her upper arm the flowed out stiffly until the middle of her lower arm.

"I can't mount the horse. I'm in a dress, remember?" She said, peering into my eyes.

"Sit side-saddle then. I'll lift you."

"Really? You can lift me?"

I looked thoughtful for a while. "Either you're doubting my strength or you are saying you weight more than I think you do."

She laughed the reached over to brush hair out of my eyes. "It's not that. It's just that my dress probably makes me ten times heavier than usual."

"Try me."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged then readied herself.

I carefully placed my hands on her then carried her. She was incredibly light! The girl was absolutely mad. She felt as light as a feather. Heck, she was even lighter than those pieces of dead ferrets we gave Buckbeak in our third year. I placed her on the saddle.

"You're insane, Hermione. You're as light as a feather!" I exclaimed.

She giggled. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold onto the mane so you won't fall off. I'd rather not have you falling on the ground." I instructed, taking hold of the reigns.

She laughed merrily then obliged.

We stopped under the tree where we were the previous day. "Okay, how do you expect me to get off, Romeo?" She asked, teasingly.

"I'll carry you off again." I said, shrugging. She smiled then extended her arms to me. I gave her a smug grin before helping her off.

"Just step on the stirrup to help you down." I ordered. But, since my luck is always the rotten kind, she slipped and we ended up on the ground with her on top of me.

"Brilliant." I muttered. Hermione smiled somewhat sadly at me.

"Sorry," She said, hastening to get off of me.

"No, no. It's all right. This is quite comfortable." I joked.

She looked down at me as if I were going mad. "I'm on top of you, Harry. How in Merlin's name can this ever be comfortable?"

I shrugged. "You're light. It's not painful or anything." I noticed how our faces were mere inches apart and how I had a disordered desire to claim her soft lips.

Then, as if reading my mind, Hermione started leaning closer to me. I leaned forward as well and claimed her lips. The kiss was soft and tender yet I could feel the hunger and want in it. I turned us around so I was on top of here. _Always have to be the man, don't you, Potter?_ I smiled into the kiss and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure and started battling for dominance with her own tongue. I nibbled her lip every once in a while and soon felt myself losing control. Feeling the lack of air, I reluctantly broke the kiss and began trailing feather-like kisses up and down her neck. I soon found out about her weak spot when I gently bit in the spot right below her ear. She moaned once again and I growled in response, biting her smooth neck once again. After I could gain enough air, I kissed her on the mouth once again.

And it went on for a while until we began rolling around and Hermione's back hit the bottom of the trunk of the tree. She yelped in pain and I stopped trying to seduce her. I rolled off her and stood up. She sat up, rubbing her back. "Sorry," I mumbled, not looking at her.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

I looked at her. "Did I hurt you?"

She smiled at patted the ground beside her, motioning for me to sit beside her. "Of course not, silly. I must say, you certainly know how to seduce a girl. I'm sure Cho knows how it feels."

"I never did that to Cho! The only girl I'd ever try to seduce would be you and that was just a while ago. Besides, which lucky bloke did you practice on? You seem to know your way around someone's mouth."

"I didn't practice on anyone! That was the first time I've ever snogged anyone, if you must know."

"No, your first kiss and snog was with me during one of our Tri-Wizard celebrations, if you remember. _You_ were the one that dragged me under the mistletoes and snogged me right there."

"I can't believe you remember that! We were drunk! And—And you snogged me back!"

I laughed lightly. "This is a stupid thing to argue over."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess." She leaned against me and snuggled into the crook of my neck. I slinked my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me tightly. "Does this mean anything?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Since we sort of, um, snogged, are we… anything?"

I laughed. "I guess. We are supposed to be lovers, right?"

She got her head off my neck and locked at me. "What?"

"Um, we're supposed to be lovers?"

"But do you love me?"

That question silenced me for a while. After a few minutes, she stood up and turned away from me. With a small groan, I stood up. "What's wrong?"

"You don't, do you?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Hold on, I never said anything! I-I—"

"You can't even say it!" She turned to me. I noticed there were tears in her eyes. She turned away form me again, quietly sobbing to herself.

I went to her and wrapper my arms around her from the back. "I _do_ love you, 'Mione. So much." I whispered.

She swirled around and buried her face at the hollow of my throat. "I love you too, Harry." She murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, stop apologizing. Either way, you should know I would forgive you anyway." I caressed her back tenderly.

"I love you so much, it actually hurts." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said, nuzzling her neck. She giggled a bit.

After a while, we were back on the ground, snogging each other senseless.

Then we heard a throat clear and looked up.

"I've never seen such behavior!"

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That little cliffhanger should do for now. Also, sorry if this was a bit rushed. I had to type it in time for today. :) In the meantime, please review! -marionettedoll95 **


	3. Je T'aime

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the HP characters or the Balcony Scene from the epic tale of Romeo and Juliet.**

**A/N: Hello again! This is the latest chapter for "Love Story". Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Je T'aime

**From my point of view: (Hermione)**

"_I've never seen such behavior!"_

I quickly pushed Harry off of me and stood up, dusting the dirt from myself. Harry groaned beside me and I realized my push caused him to hit his head against the tree trunk. He was still seated on the ground, his eyes closed in anguish and he was massaging the back of his head.

"Sophie!" I exclaimed, my hands twisting themselves behind my back. "I-I—Why are you here?"

Sophie's frown deepened. "I've decided to call you for lunch. Your parents aren't here though. They have a business call in Blackwell."

"Oh. Well, am I dining alone?" I asked, looking at Harry who was watching our little exchange.

"I suppose. Don't think that young man you're with is invited! Your parents wouldn't allow a Potter in your manor and I won't allow him after I've seen such behavior!"

"Now, wait a minute! Harry didn't do anything bad! Besides, I was kissing him back!"

Sophie's face turned into one of pure shock. "I am ashamed of you! You call yourself a lady! You two were rolling on the ground, kissing as if there was no tomorrow! Do you expect me to find this behavior acceptable?"

I blushed and Harry stood up, dusting his pants. "Just wait, it's not Hermione's fault. I provoked it anyway. Just—Just don't tell her parents. I'll stop seeing her as long as she stays out of trouble." He said, confidently.

I looked at him in shock. "Harry! You can't be serious!"

"I am. I-I don't want you to get hurt. Or get in trouble on my account." He reached for my hand and held it tenderly in his. I went closer to him and snuggled into his chest as he moved his hand up and down my arm.

"Well!" Sophie exclaimed. "If you insist, Hermione will dine inside, _alone_." I cringed inwardly when she emphasized the word.

Harry didn't respond and he merely nodded. He gave me a small smile and let go of me. Sophie grasped my arm forcefully and started dragging me in the direction of the manor.

"Could you wait?" I snapped angrily at her while pulling my arm out of her tight grip. "I want to say goodbye at least." I walked back to Harry who had a gentle smile on his face.

"I'll see you around?" I asked as he took both my hands and started massaging them.

"Not sure if that's allowed but, I'll try." He said, sincerely. He kissed my cheek tenderly then softly whispered in my ear, "Je t'aime."

I didn't understand what it meant but tears welled up in my eyes anyway. Finally losing control, I kissed him hard on the mouth. I felt him kissing back as well. But soon enough, he reluctantly pulled back, still aware that Sophie was behind us, watching and waiting intently.

He gave my hand one last squeeze then let me go. And then Sophie dragged me back to the manor.

*~*~*~*

I was seated at one end of the enormous dining table, picking at my food instead of eating it. Not that there was anything wrong with the food, it was all delicious. I just couldn't bear the thought of Harry all alone. I hated leaving him.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sophie asked me gently.

I glared at her angrily. "Well, besides that little incident then." She huffed, annoyed.

"Nothing then. That's the only thing bothering me." I retorted just as annoyed.

"Oh, well then, eat your food."

"I don't want to! I want to see Harry!"

"Oh, honestly! Do not whine! It's very unladylike."

I whimpered. Mostly to myself but Sophie heard it anyway. Then I remembered what Harry whispered to me. Je t'aime. I wondered what it meant.

"What did he say to you?" Sophie asked suddenly, pulling me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked back, paying attention to Sophie. Her back was to me. Then she turned to face me after hearing me respond.

"That man. Harry, was it? What did he say to you before you left?"

"That's none of your business! What he said to me was for my ears only. Besides, it was French."

"My family spoke the French dialect before. I can translate it for you."

I gave a little humph at her and looked away from her menacing glare. "He didn't say anything of your importance. It was just a simple phrase."

"Try me. I know French better than any of the other servants in this manor."

"Oh, fine." I looked at her now. "Je t'aime."

"I beg your pardon?" She seemed somewhat shocked.

"Je t'aime. That's what he said. Why? What's wrong? Does it mean anything bad?"

"Oh, no, no. It's not bad at all. It means—"

"Yes?"

"It means, 'I love you'."

I was stunned at first then turned away from her to hide my smile and the blush creeping up my neck. "Oh."

"Alright then! You can go see him again! He is a gentleman, right?" She bellowed somewhat flustered about the idea.

I turned back to her and smiled brightly. "Really? I can go? Thank you, Sophie!" I squealed, happily.

Sophie released a tired sigh and smiled at me. "I can't stand in the way of love, can I? But you can only go after you finish your food. I'm sure he's still under that tree, watching. That's what people do, you know. When you're in love."

I smiled and finished my food as fast as I could.

*~*~*~*

When I went out of the manor and headed for the meadows, I realized Sophie was right. Harry was still under the tree, staring at the manor as if waiting for something to happen. I smiled at this.

I tried to walk faster, but my dress my hard to walk in when your surrounded my talk grass leaves. I was close to him when he suddenly looked away from the manor and untied the horse's reigns from the tree branch. Sensing that he was leaving, I called out to him, "Harry!"

He turned around to face me and his face brightened at the sight. I ran towards him, gathering my skirts in my hands. I finally reached him and he enveloped me in his long, comforting arms. "Why are you here? Didn't Sophie ban you from seeing me?"

"Don't ask. I'm here, aren't I?" I asked back, pulling away and grinning wickedly at him.

"I missed you," He pouted.

"It's only been what? An hour?"

"At least. At least an hour."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're adorable, Harry. I can't believe I never noticed it the past seven years. You were too busy eating your heart out over Cho." Feeling a bit uneasy about his past love life, I separated from him for a while.

"That's not true!" He defended. "I only spent the end of our fourth and our fifth year doing that because I realized the girl I fancied wouldn't even glance at me. Or rather, she chose her best friend over me."

I turned to him, my eyes angry. "You fancied someone and you didn't tell me?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean, Ron told me that she liked me. But during the Yule Ball, her best friend got jealous and she showed how it affected her. A lot."

"Who was this girl?" She sounded a lot like me but I couldn't allow myself to assume.

"Um, well, I don't think you would want to know. You'd probably kill me."

"Oh yeah? Tell me."

He sucked in a deep breath and whispered it in my ear.

"What?" I asked, shrilly.

"I told you you'd get mad."

"Harry! That's because my best friend fancied me for Merlin knows how long and didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't tell you! I was going to during the Yule Ball after you and Viktor had your fun, but Ron was rambling about how you and Krum would never work and you were yelling back at him, so I figured you liked him."

"Harry! That's just how Ron and I are! Sure, Ron fancied me for a little while but then turned to Luna. Harry, were you jealous?"

He frowned at the statement then went back to his horse and started untying the reigns again.

"Harry…" I whimpered and looked away from him. I took a deep breath, and then started back to the manor. How could things have gone so wrong? It was perfect just a while ago then… I don't know.

"I was."

I turned back to Harry. He had a certain lost look in his eyes as well as a guilty look on his face. "Harry…" He looked to the floor ashamed. I went back to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I should've told." He whispered, stroking my hair.

I pulled back from the embrace and looked at his face. His face still looked guilty. I pushed his messy hair out of his handsome face. "You're so silly, Harry. I love you more than anything. But seriously though, could you tell me how long you've fancied me?"

"Second year, I think. When you were petrified, I felt incredibly lost without you. Everyday I'd go to you in the infirmary and held your cold hand, it just wasn't the same. Then when you were finally cured and when you flung your arms around me, I inhaled your scent and I loved the feel of you in my arms. I couldn't even believe myself. I was only twelve!"

"Really? Second year?" I was so bewildered.

"Yeah. But I guess you haven't really fancied me until what? Until that kiss you gave me last night?"

I slapped his arm more painfully than intended. "Don't be so stupid, Harry. Around third year would be more precise."

"Third year? Interesting…" He grinned at me.

"Wipe that little grin off your face, Potter. It's not my fault. I was so scared when Hagrid picked you to pet Buckbeak; I nearly tore Ron's hand off! He told me to 'keep my bloody hands to myself'." I laughed when I remembered his angry face.

"I can't believe we're only saying this now."

"You started it." I smiled then he let go of me.

"I love you so much, it's actually starting to hurt."

I merely smiled at his statement and sat on the ground. He looked lovingly at me. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down. He slithered his arm around me and pulled me to him. I snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled like stale bread and there was a distinct hint of mothballs, but I loved it all the same.

"I was thinking, maybe tomorrow we could go around somewhere." Harry said, suddenly.

"What's wrong with going now?"

"Because I feel incredibly comfortable now. I don't want to move. Besides, don't you want to stay here? I promise I'll surprise you tomorrow."

I gave a small sound of disapproval. "Fine, fine, fine. Visit me tonight, okay? My parents aren't going to be here because of the business call in Blackwell. They won't be back until next week."

"I could try. Not sure if Sophie will allow me after what she saw earlier today, though." He shifted a bit and pinned me to the trunk of the tree. "Speaking of that, what about a little repeat?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"That's all you boys care about, snogging and Quidditch." I said, kissing his nose.

"Well, be thankful I have a third to that list: snogging, Quidditch and you."

"Terribly cheesy, Potter. But I guess that's one of the things I love about you." I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. I wanted it to be tender and sweet, but Harry was kissing back with passion and desire strung in it. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him in and felt the familiar electric shock as he slid it over mine. I moaned in pleasure and pushed forward. But Harry was stronger and pushed me down onto the ground, his tongue battling for dominance.

And so it went, until Harry pulled back and rolled off of me with a groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"My foot. It's cramped." He said, massaging it.

"Way to kill the mood, Potter." I grinned and moved to sit beside him.

"Quit the last names, _Granger._" He smiled wickedly at me and kissed me, forgetting about his cramped foot.

I smiled into the kiss and gave as much passion as he did and we were both lost in each other's company.

*~*~*~*

The day flew by wonderfully. Harry put me back on his horse for a while and he led it by pulling gently with the reigns. We later on found a river at the back of the forest. By the time the sky was turning its usual pinkish orange tinge, we were both exhausted from our afternoon activities.

Later on, we rode back to the manor, both of us on the horse. I was in the front and Harry was seated beside me. I was holding onto the mane while Harry had to lean forward more than usual and hold onto the reigns. I refused to ride that way at first because it would cause both of us discomfort and because I was scared of falling off.

"Come on, 'Mione. It's the quickest way back to your house. I'll make sure you won't feel uncomfortable at all." He insisted, lifting me onto the horse.

"It's not just that, Harry. What about you? You could feel uncomfortable as well. And I, um, I don't want to fall off."

"Trust me, Hermione. I won't let you get hurt, I swear. And I won't feel any discomfort as long as you're feeling okay."

I smiled as he swung his leg over the horse and leaned forward, grabbing the reigns. "It's going to be a little tight since I have to lean forward and reach for the reigns. You don't mind, right?"

"No, of course not, Harry." I snuggled against his chest and inhaled his woodsy scent.

And without further ado, Harry whipped the reigns and we began our long journey back to the manor.

*~*~*~*

"Your parents won't be back until this coming Sunday, Miss Granger." I heard Sophie call from inside my chambers. It was nighttime already and I was out on the balcony, enjoying the cool night air wash over me. Sophie was inside preparing my bath for the day. I was still enchanted by Harry and how he swept me off my feet today.

"Miss Granger?" Sophie called, coming out onto the huge balcony.

"Hmm?" I asked in reply, still under Harry's trance.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Sophie came beside me and smiled at me in a motherly way. "Ah, young love." She murmured. "How was your day with Harry?"

"It was absolutely wonderful. He was so sweet and genteel. He treated me with respect and didn't push me into anything I didn't want. We laughed and joked around all day and he brought me around the forest. I can't wait until tomorrow."

Sophie's smile grew wider. "Just be careful, Miss. I trust Harry, I really do. Just take precautions."

I nodded.

"Now, come on and get in. Your bath should be ready." Sophie went back in to check on it. I smelled the night air and its scent was awfully familiar to Harry's. Once Sophie called me in, I retreated back inside and closed the wood-paned glass doors.

After my bath, I sat in front of my vanity, absentmindedly brushing my hair. Sophie had already left to go sleep in her quarters. The only light I had in my room was a single candle on my bedside table. I was already in my silk, white nightgown. It hung loosely from my shoulders and arms, not showing much of my womanly figure. I loved how it was so loose and comfortable in it. It was a simple nightgown. It was white and long-sleeved and with a few simple lace patterns across my chest.

Not long, I heard soft tapping on the doors covering my balcony. I stopped brushing my hair and put my brush down on the table. I stood up cautiously and went to see if anyone was outside. The lace curtains were already drawn. Not wanting to pull them apart, I just pulled it apart slightly to see that no one was there. Then something tapped the doors again, causing me to jump. I looked closer and noticed there were about five pebbles on the ground of the balcony. I opened one door and slipped out, pushing the small pebbles out of my way.

I closed the door, making sure not to make any noise. I tried to look over the balcony edge but a pebble was thrown again and hit the door with a soft tap. I tried to look over again but another pebble was thrown and hit me on the head.

"Ow!" I muttered to myself, rubbing the top of my head, which was injured. I looked over the edge just in time to see Harry, peering up at me. "Harry?" I asked, hushed yet loud enough for him to hear. He grinned back in reply and my heart melted.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling brightly at him.

"Visiting. Didn't you ask me to earlier today?" He replied.

"I didn't mean this late! You're insane, Harry!"

He grinned for some reason. Then spoke, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Hermione is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she:

"Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, oh, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return.

"What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night."

I looked at him with teary eyes. He quoted Romeo and Juliet! I noticed how he replaced Juliet's name with my own. And I beckoned to him, "Harry…"

"She speaks: oh, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." He spoke, quoting the famous Balcony Scene in the Capulet's Orchard. He licked his lips nervously, waiting for me to reply.

I scanned my memory about reading Romeo and Juliet in our fourth year. What did Juliet say in response? Then I snapped my fingers to myself, finally remembering her response.

"Oh Harry, Harry! Wherefore art thou Harry?" I called back to him, grinning.

"All that aside though, will you go with me for a midnight walk in the garden?" He asked back. I laughed merrily at this.

"Of course, Harry! I'll be down soon!"

I turned to leave but Harry spoke once more. "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial."

I looked over the edge again. "Hush, Harry! You're supposed to be calling me before I go to bed! Honestly, one would have thought you read the book!"

"I have the worst timing, I know. But it's better than nothing!" He replied, sincerely. I smiled at him one last time.

"I'd reply but I can't remember one word of the scene!"

"Let me stand here till thou remember it."

A few stanzas came back to me by then. "I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company."

"You liar, you said you forgot."

"I only remembered just now! Now be quiet, I'm coming down!"

*~*~*~*

"I still can't believe you remembered all of that!" I commented once I was down in the garden with Harry. We were strolling through casually, hand-in-hand. The sky was strewn with stars and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sky was a night velvety blue.

He grinned at me almost shyly instead of proudly. "I—Well, I didn't know how to catch your attention. So, I just remembered the book and followed Romeo."

I smiled at him. "When did you become so romantic?" I asked as he led me to a cold, stone bench. We both sat down and Harry still held my hand.

He shrugged. "I couldn't get you out of my mind. Sorry for coming so late, my uncle wouldn't let me out of the house, so I had to wait for him to finally fall asleep before visiting you."

"It's alright. I guess you came here to talk about how we were going to get back home?"

"That and because I missed you." He grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, did you think of any solutions? I didn't get to bring it up with Sophie yet."

"I have thought of one. My uncle has a broken Time Turner. It's beat up. I asked him during dinnertime and he didn't mind that I was asking. When he was asleep. I snuck into his private office. I searched everywhere for it then finally found it in a hidden compartment in his cabinet. It's in bad condition, Hermione."

"How bad? If it's not so bad, we could fix it."

"It's sort of bad. There isn't any sand in it and its hourglass has a hole, plus I don't think it has any magic in it."

"We could fix that I think. Did you bring it?"

"No. I was scared I would damage it even more, so I left it in my bedside table drawer."

"How did you get here by the way? I figured your horse would be too tired to make the long trip."

"She was. I just walked here instead."

"Harry! Weren't you exhausted after today?"

"A bit, but a little walk doesn't bother me."

"Harry, I'm really worried about you. You shouldn't force yourself into such strenuous activities just because you said you'd see me."

"I wanted to. You're worth it, 'Mione."

I looked at him with worry in my eyes then quickly pecked his cheek. Harry looked at me in bewilderment.

"You're not going to scold me?" He asked, half jokingly.

I shook my head. "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled sweetly at me. "I love you too, Hermione. We'll meet again during lunch tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Tomorrow's Friday, right? My parents won't be back until Sunday."

"I've already decided where to go tomorrow. It's nothing special, though. I just want a little relaxation time and not stress about getting back home."

I giggled at this. "Can you imagine? When we get back home, we'll probably be behind on every subject! Not to mention NEWT's coming up after that."

Harry groaned. "I can't believe your already thinking about that! I'm so going to fail this year."

"Don't be silly, Harry. I'm going to help you pull your grades up, I swear on it."

He smiled at me. "You know, you're good for a lot of things." Then he bent down and started kissing up my neck. "This is one of them." He gently bit the sweet spot under my ear and I moaned in approval. "Harry…"

He growled at me then kissed me hard on the mouth. I kissed him back then soon felt his tongue plunge deep inside my mouth, exploring, tasting… I slid my tongue over his, fighting for supremacy. Harry quickly pushed me down on the bench, with him on top of me. He had one hand behind my back, keeping the both of us steady and one laced with my own hand. My free hand was busy massaging his scalp through his silky, ebony locks. Every few seconds, Harry would nibble on my lower lip, eliciting a guttural moan from me. Sensing the need for air, Harry pulled back and started kissing down my neck, causing my breath to come out in sharp gasps. Soon, I felt Harry's hand massage my back. His other hand left my own and started unlacing the ribbons at the back of my nightgown. After regaining enough air, he moved back to my mouth, giving more passion than ever.

Once he opened the back of my nightgown, I felt both of his hands on my bare back, caressing and massaging my skin. I arched my back and moaned in approval. I managed bring my hands to the collar of his polo and start unbuttoning it. After I finished, I slowly slid the polo off and ran my hands across Harry's toned yet lanky torso, releasing a growl from him. After, Harry pulled gown down my shoulders but not too low to reveal anything. Reluctantly, I broke away from him, feeling not ready to go there yet.

I pushed him off of me and pulled my gown back onto my shoulders. Harry fell to the ground with a thump. He cursed softly then sat up, looking at me in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"I-I'm not ready for that, Harry. I think I should get to bed." I said, nervously fumbling with the laces on my nightgown.

"Want some help?" He asked, getting up.

"No! I mean, I don't need any help." I tried over and over again in trying to lace it up but failed miserably. I gave up and started going back to the manor. Harry held onto my hand.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. I didn't mean—" I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked at me with guilty eyes.

"It's okay." I mumbled. Harry cast his eyes downwards again, ashamed.

"I understand if you don't want to spend tomorrow with me. I guess we should spend some time away from each other, right? Maybe to think about things."

I walked back to him, the cold night air shivering my exposed back. I stopped until I was right in front of him and cupped his cheek. I made him look at me. His eyes were so lost and guilty. I gave him a weak smiled. "I love you, Harry." I whispered.

"Really?" He asked me, somewhat shocked.

"Of course I do, silly." I smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you too." He whispered back, afraid of my reaction.

"Harry, stop looking so guilty. I overreacted and I'm sure you didn't mean to push that far. I mean, you're a hormonal, seventeen year old boy, I understand."

He smiled at this. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not, Harry. But I really do need to get back to bed."

He kissed my temple. "I understand. Want some help with your, um, nightgown?" He blushed at this.

I smirked and turned around. "Please. I'm going to freeze."

He laughed merrily and started lacing it up again. His touch against my skin caused shivers down my spine.

"Good night, Hermione." He whispered. "I love you." I felt his hands leave my back and I turned around to face him.

"Good night, Harry. See you tomorrow, okay?" I said, peering into his emerald eyes. He nodded. I kissed him on his lips. I pulled back a while later, "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed me again, longer than before. When he let go, I finally bid him farewell, "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

His smile grew broader. "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!" I kissed his cheek once more, lingering a bit longer than usual then left him.

I looked once more at him and smiled to myself mostly the finally left for my quarters.

*~*~*~*

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review! ^_^**


	4. Learning To Float

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had to bring my cat to the vet and it turned out he was anemic. -__- I have to give him this gel that kinda destroys his liver so I have to give him liver tonic twice a day so his liver won't blow up into smithereens. And I need to bring him to the vet every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday to get this hormone injected in him to increase something to help him overcome his anemic-ness. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

Chapter Four: Learning To Float

**From my point of view: (Harry)**

I woke up the next day feeling better than I had ever felt. I changed into black peasant pants, a green polo, a black coat similar to my previous one and my school shoes. I spent the rest of the morning tending to Stardust, who was going to be used for the day. I had it all planned out for Hermione.

I found out last night, I had my wandless magic abilities. I managed to use a simple charm to start flowers to bud in the land beside the river we found the day before. I made the grass softer than before and started growing Hermione's favorite flowers: hydrangeas with a bit of hyacinths to finish it off. It took me most of the night to finish, but I got home before the light showed signaling morning.

I planned a picnic for her. I already packed her favorite meals, which was cheesy lasagna I had the servants prepare. I packed everything in a simple basket. I also packed some wine I had found in the kitchen pantries. I placed a freezing charm over it to keep it cool until finished. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her.

I missed breakfast with my uncle while preparing all of this. It was already lunchtime by the time I finished. I attached the picnic basket to Stardust's saddle and mounted the horse, and then I left for Hermione's manor.

*~*~*~*

I stopped by the tree we usually stayed under. It wasn't long until I saw Hermione approach me with Sophie trailing behind her. Hermione approached me with an I'm-Being-Chaperoned-Because-She-Wants-To-Be-Safe look on her face. I stifled a laugh as Hermione came closer and looped her arms around my neck. "Good morning, beautiful." I greeted, grinning like a silly idiot.

"Good morning, handsome." She teased back, smiling. Then she leaned in to kiss me when Sophie cleared her throat. Hermione let go and turned angrily at Sophie. "Sophie!" She exclaimed, her voice in a mix of angry yet amused.

"I can trust you to take care of her, Mr. Potter?" Sophie asked me, ignoring Hermione's angry glares.

"Oh, yes, of course. I can take _very_ good care of her." I answered, pulling Hermione to me and grinning mischievously at her. She merely blushed and playfully swatted my arm.

Sophie raised an eyebrow at us. "I hope you do, Mr. Potter. Miss Hermione, Mr. Potter." She nodded curtly at each of us then left us alone, walking back to the manor.

"Finally! Can you believe she didn't trust me enough to just walk here? She wanted to make sure you were here or something!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around my neck again.

"Actually, I think I can. She _is_ your handmaid. And with your parents gone, she has to take over being your guardian."

"I can't believe you're siding with her!" Hermione let go of me and turned away in mock anger.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just thinking rationally for once." I said, trailing kisses up her neck. Hermione turned around to face me, a shy smile on her face. "I want that kiss." I pouted, placing our foreheads against each other.

Hermione smiled even wider then kissed me. Her lips left my own as quickly as she had landed them. She quickly pulled out of my arms and walked away to Stardust, petting her black mane. "Hey!" I protested.

"What?" Hermione asked looking back at me, her tone innocent. "I gave you your kiss."

"That was not a kiss. It was a slight touching of our lips." I reasoned.

Hermione giggled at me. "You never specified."

I strode over to her and encircled my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. "I want a better one then." I growled.

She smiled serenely at me. "You can't judge my kisses like that."

My eye unconsciously twitched at how long I was restraining to kiss her. Finally understanding she was keeping her distance from me because of last night, I let go of her somewhat more forcefully than intended and sat under the tree with a sigh.

I looked up at Hermione, who was still standing up. I had to squint my eyes because of the sun shining brightly behind her. She looked beautiful. I notice her dress was different. It was light blue and lacey at the bottom of her dress, the collar and the opening of her armholes. She was a goddess and with the light outlining her beautiful figure, she enchanted me. I couldn't read her expression but I knew her arms were at her sides and closed into tight fists.

"Do you want a good morning kiss too?" I asked, getting up and approaching her.

"It's damn too late to give me one." She huffed then she turned back to Stardust. I did something wrong. Again. What the hell was wrong with me? I've been pissing her off more than usual! I ran my hand angrily through my messy hair.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, exasperated.

"You've got some nerve to ask me in that sort of tone." She replied, cockily.

I sighed, giving up. She was so confusing! What had I done wrong? And why couldn't she tell me?

"Maybe we should hold off lunch until you're in a better mood. I don't think it's too late to tell your servants that you're eating lunch at home."

"Until _I'm_ in a better mood? You're the one being so bloody irritating!" She asked, turning around angrily.

"What? What the hell did I do? I can't seem to do anything right for you nowadays! It's just that—" I sighed. "Forget it! You know what? I know you want to keep your distance from me; I'll just go home. There's lunch for you in that picnic basket with Stardust. I-I'll fetch Stardust when you're done. I put in some wine as well."

I walked past her in the direction of the Potter estate and felt her eyes watch my every move. I tried to walk faster but I abruptly stopped when I heard Hermione release a muffled sob. I turned around just in time to see her fall to the ground at Stardust's feet, sobbing quietly to herself.

I approached her quickly and sat down beside her. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

She didn't pull out of my hold but she didn't lean into it either. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I-I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but I'm sorry anyway. I love you so much." I whispered.

Later on, Hermione's shoulders stopped shaking and she leaned against me now, sniffing every now and then. "I love you, Harry." She finally, whispered.

I released a heavy sigh of relief and pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry."

"Harry, shut up." She ordered, laughing. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Then I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her temple.

"What do you want me to do then, if not talk to you?" I whispered, huskily. I bent down and trailed kisses across her jaw and throat.

"Harry…" She moaned. I kissed her hard on the mouth, slipping my tongue in and nibbling on her lip. After, I pulled away. Hermione looked at me and whimpered.

"I know, love. But I save my kisses for later." I said, standing up. I pulled her up to her feet and she was smiling sweetly at me. "What? Did I do anything wrong?"

She hid her smiled behind her hand and looked away. "'Mione, tell me." I whined, jokingly. She shook her head rapidly. I grabbed her by the waist and tickled her. She burst out into a fit of giggles. "Tell me!"

"Nothing! It was just the name you called me." She said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What? You mean, 'love'?" I asked, amused. "You don't like it?"

"No, no. I love it. It's just that, no one's called me that before."

"Really? Well, there's always a time for firsts."

She smiled at me. "How about lunch then, Harry?" I smiled back at her and pulled her to me, placing her arms around my neck.

"I'll bring you to where we will have lunch. Come on, let's get you on the horse."

"Why don't you ride on the horse, Harry? I can walk." She protested when I lifted her. I placed her back on the ground and gave her a questioning look.

"Are you mad? I can't let a lady walk. Much less one that I love."

She kissed me on the lips. "I love you, Harry."

"And I you. Now, come on." I lifted her once more and placed her on Stardust. I took the reigns and started to lead it into the forest when I stopped and looked at Hermione. She gave a confused look.

"I forgot to tell you, you're beautiful today, Hermione. You get even more and more beautiful every time I see you." I said, gently taking hold of her hand and massaging it in small circles.

"Harry…" She whispered on the verge of tears. I kissed her hand tenderly then let go and led her and Stardust into the forest.

*~*~*~*

Hermione gasped when she saw it. It wasn't the plain, old river site she had seen the day before. The flowers were blooming and the ground was still moist with the morning dew. The river was flowing softly, making quiet splashing sounds.

"Harry, how did you—"

"Magic." I replied, carrying her off the horse.

"You can do magic?"

"Just simple things. Wandless magic since we left our wands behind right?"

She smiled at me. "Harry, I can't believe you did all of this." I carried her off.

"Yeah, well, you know. I am a man of many talents." I tied Stardust to a thin tree and took the basket. I flicked my wrist and the basket began unpacking itself and setting the picnic up.

"So I'm finding out." She agreed, as she settled herself on the white cotton blanket. When everything was finished, we started eating. When we finally finished, Hermione suggested picking some flowers while they lasted.

"You go on ahead, Hermione. I want to go swimming a bit; it's warm today." I said, getting up and stretching.

"Humph. Fine then. I won't be long." She said, standing up. I smiled and took my shirt off then rolled my pants up until knee-length.

"You don't want to go with me?" I asked, calling out to Hermione.

She looked at me. "No thanks. By the way, I can't believe you took your polo shirt off. It really brought your eyes out."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her statement. I jumped into the water, causing it to splash around everywhere. After completely soaking my body, I popped my head out, whipping my hair around trying to get the hair out of my eyes.

I swam around a few laps, then I stopped and noticed Hermione was sitting on the blanket again, arranging and admiring her flowers. I smiled at this and got out of the water. I approached her, smiling lovingly at her.

"Hey, you. I thought you were going swimming." She said, smiling as I sat down.

"I got lonely." I said, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"No way, Harry. I am _not_ getting in the water with you. I can't go swimming in my dress anyway."

I shrugged carelessly. "Take it off."

"Harry!" She hit my shoulder painfully. "You're so—You're such a man sometimes."

"I am a man. Besides, you have an under dress, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Does it cover you up modestly enough?"

She nodded. "Then there's nothing wrong with that." I concluded.

"No. Besides, I can't even swim."

"I can fix that."

"Harry!"

"Whaaat?" I whined jokingly.

She hid her smile by turning her head away from me. "I don't enjoy swimming, okay? Besides, I don't want to get wet. It already what time? Three o'clock?"

"Actually, it's almost four to be precise." I said, looking at the position of the sun in the sky.

"Whatever. I don't want to go swimming." She gave me a dismissive wave of her hand then turned back to her flowers.

"But it's not even that hot anymore! The water will be turning warm any minute."

"But—"

"Please? Just for me?" I gave her the best puppy-dog eyes I could.

Her brow knitted together at first then she released a tired sigh, giving up. "Fine! But no looking until I'm in the water." I grinned at her and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. "Ew! You're all wet!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"You will be too. Now hurry up and get in the water."

She shooed me away with a wave of her head and began undoing the ribbon behind her back. I grinned at her one last time before jumping into the water before popping my head out of the water.

"Done yet?" I asked, my back to her.

"No! And don't you dare look at me, Harry Potter!" She warned, her voice laced with amusement.

"You have ten seconds. Ten… Nine… Eight…" I trailed off, turning my head to sneak a look at her.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, covering herself. I chuckled then turned away quickly before she shot me one of her menacing glares. I continued counting but immediately stopped when I heard her slip into the cold water.

"One!" I exclaimed, diving to her. She let out a high-pitched scream as I grabbed her waist.

"Harry!" She screamed like she did a while ago. My arms were encircled around her waist from behind. I started trailing kisses up her neck. "You look so tempting in this dress, Hermione." I growled huskily.

She quickly turned around to face, clamping her hand over my mouth before I could protest. "No. None of that now, Harry. You said you'd teach me how to swim, remember?" She quirked an eyebrow at me and held an amused smiled on her lips. She removed her hand and swam out of my arms.

"God, Herms, fine. But I want payment after that." I wiggled my eyebrows at her once again, hinting at what I really wanted to do.

"Of course. How many sickles do you want? Or do you want your payment in galleons?" She teased, looking over her bare shoulder at me, an amused twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

I groaned in disappointment. "If you pay me back that way, I'm going to attack you right now, I swear." I slowly swam towards her, threateningly.

She laughed at me then swam away. "Try to compose yourself, Harry. Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?"

I glared at her beautiful face then dived under the water then popped back out later, floating on my back.

"How do you do that?" I heard Hermione ask in wonder. She swam until she was right beside me.

"Do what?" I asked, standing up to look at her.

"That thing you did a while ago, on your back." She repeated, moving closer and looking at me quizzically.

"You mean floating? It's simple. All you do is relax and lie down on the water." I replied, shrugging.

"It looks… scary and a bit dangerous."

I chuckled at Hermione's nervous face. "It's not, I promise. Just lie down and relax. You can't tense because you'll end up sinking."

"I am _so_ not trying it out."

"Come on, 'Mione. It's really easy, I swear."

She let out a snort. "That's what you said about flying."

"Don't snort; it's unladylike. And I was right about flying, don't you remember sixth year when I took you out for a ride?"

"But this is different! I don't want to die because of water clogging up my nostrils."

I took her hand and kissed it. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at me nervously. "I guess…"

I couldn't help but release a soft chuckle. "You guess?" I was amused.

"I do trust you, Harry. More than anyone else." She was confident now.

"Then let me teach you. Just lie down and relax. I hold onto you, I promise."

I saw her swallow then nod. She turned around and lay down on the water. My hands were carrying her back and I could feel her tense up. "Don't tense, 'Mione. You're only making yourself heavier. Just relax. Imagine something you can relax to easily." I instructed.

"Don't let go, okay?" She sounded like a frightened child.

I bent down and kissed her temple. "I promise I won't. Now, relax."

She nodded fearfully once more and I felt her relax slowly. I saw her body slowly come out of the water. "Good. Keep relaxing. Now, to the best part about floating on your back. Open your eyes, love."

Hermione opened one eye then the other, afraid of what to see. Then she gasped. "It's beautiful." She murmured. I smiled at her then looked up at the sky myself. The sky was a nice, orange tinge already. There were barely any clouds in it and there was a flock of birds flying in their usual V-formation.

"Don't let go, Harry. I'm getting up." She told me.

I smiled. "Already did." I replied, before she could even get up.

"What?" I saw her muscles tense then quickly placed my hands behind her back again. "Hermione, don't tense up."

She stood up and swam away from me. "Don't do that." She said, rather afraid of me now.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, trying to get closer to her. She quickly swam away as soon as I got near enough.

She looked away from me and started getting out of the water. I sighed and ran an annoyed hand through my wet hair. "I can't seem to do anything right nowadays." I said, frustrated. I lifted myself up and sat down on the edge, my legs still dipped into the water and slumped my shoulders in depression.

I didn't hear a sound from Hermione except the soft rustling of clothes. I looked at the sky again and noticed that the usual dark, navy blue color was already blending with the orange sky.

I sighed and got up. Wordlessly, we both began packing up. I slipped my polo back on then my coat. I packed the basket up and reattached it to Stardust. After, I carried Hermione back on the horse as we still avoided each other's gazes. I looked back at the haven I remade for her and noticed the she left her bouquet of flowers there. I stared sadly at it for a minute then looked away, leading Stardust back to our usual tree.

When we arrived, the sky was already dark and there were stars coming into view. There were no clouds as usual.

I looked at Hermione, who was still seated on Stardust, and noticed that her head was facing down and she was fumbling nervously with her hands. I also noticed I was absentmindedly chewing on my bottom lip roughly.

Then I cleared my throat and finally spoke, "Um, let me carry you down. I'm sure Sophie's worried sick about you."

She nodded at me but still avoided my gaze. I finally gave up trying to lock our eyes together and carried her down. She stared dumbly at the ground as I turned away and started back to the Potter estate, but something was holding me back.

I turned back to Hermione, who was still interested in the mossy grass. The evening breeze passed between us and I noticed Hermione shudder. I smiled slightly at her then slipped my jacket off and draped it over her small shoulders. She looked up at me questioningly and that was the only time our eyes locked. "Good evening, Herm—Ms. Granger." I bade then I bowed and left for the Potter estate.

*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning, a heavy feeling in my stomach. Since Hermione and I were keeping our distance from now on, I had nothing to do. I stayed in bed until a servant knocked and told me my uncle was expecting me for breakfast. I told him to tell my uncle that I wasn't feeling well and went back to staring out my window.

Then I realized that it was Saturday that day and that Hermione's parents would be returning the next evening. I sighed and scratched my head. I went out to my balcony again and stared at the Granger manor, wondering what Hermione was doing.

I stayed in my room the entire time until one o'clock because a servant insisted I go out. He said it wasn't healthy for me to stay locked up in my quarters. I simply nodded and changed into better clothing. When I left the house, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. My stomach was growling because I skipped breakfast _and_ lunch, but I refused to think about it. I decided to go to the tree Hermione and I usually went and sat underneath it, staring at the Granger manor longingly.

I shook my head and remembered everything about yesterday. She was so mad at me for some reason. I could never do anything right anymore. My thoughts kept drifting to how we should've probably stayed friends. Then I remembered how many times Hermione had said she loved me. I remembered how she said it and realized her tone was not as enthusiastic as mine whenever we exchanged it. I also noticed how sometimes she would be reluctant to say it back to me. I felt a pang in my chest at these thoughts and wondered if Hermione really did mean it every time she told me she loved me.

I sighed and brought my head down. Then I heard the grass shuffle and looked up to find Hermione there. She looked beautiful despite the fact the she had dark areas under her eyes and how she lost that certain sparkle in her face.

She was wearing a green dress that wasn't as large as her other ones. It was long-sleeved and tight around her thin arms. The body of the dress tightened near the bottom of her waist and flowed out still a bit fitting. I noticed that she was wearing my coat around her shoulders and had one button clasped across her collarbone.

"Harry," She said in a sort of desperate manner. I stood up and bowed to her.

"Miss Granger." I greeted back, formally.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Are you?" I asked, doubting her apology because of my recent conclusions. "It's just that, do you really love me? Or do you just say you do because I said I did first?"

"Harry—"

"You don't have to say you love me if you don't, Hermione. I'm fine if—" I found it difficult to continue and swallowed the heavy lump in my throat. "If you don't love me back. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."

We were both quiet for what seemed like ages, both of us staring at the ground.

"I do love you, Harry. It's just that I think that we—"

"Should keep our distance from now on?"

"Not like that exactly. Just—" She released an annoyed sigh. "It's just that I know we have our differences and in a relationship we have to learn to adjust to those differences. We both react differently towards our mistakes and I think we need some time to adjust. We can always come back to each other when we think we're ready, that is, if you still want to come back."

"I'd always come back to you, 'Mione." I felt a bit more confident than when I came and moved closer to her.

"I know, Harry. I know you love me. And I love you too."

"Will you forgive me?"

She looked up at me and I noticed tears in her eyes. "For what?"

"I don't know, for every time I've made you cry, I guess. Or made you mad or worried." I moved closer to her now, nearly surrendering into the temptation of holding her in my arms.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. You know I'd always forgive you." She walked until she was right in front of me and looked up at me, her tears marring her magnificent face and a small smile gracing her soft, full lips.

Then I gave up. I hugged her tightly to me and soon felt her hug back just as tight. She was quietly sobbing into my shirt and I was stroking her hair soothingly.

"I love you, Hermione. So, so much." I whispered.

"I love you too, Harry." It was muffled because she was speaking into my shirt but I heard it all the same.

*~*~*~*

The day went by perfectly. Hermione and I went around the town, just enjoying each other's company. By the time the day ended, I went back home happier than I felt leaving it earlier that day. I had dinner with my uncle but I didn't mind his scolds telling me not to run off everyday without notifying him. I merely ignored his rants and lectures and focused on Hermione.

Soon, I was in my room, preparing to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door. Not even getting to change out of the clothes I used that day, I answered the door. There was a servant outside, nervously wringing his hands in anxiety.

"Excuse me, sir, but your uncle is demanding for your presence in his private office. He said it was urgent."

I nodded then followed the servant to his office. When we arrived, I opened the door and found my uncle seated at his desk, looking as though he was waiting for me.

I closed the door behind me and approached him. "You wanted to see me?" I asked, politely as I could.

"One of the servants reported to me that you were in town with that Granger girl today."

"She's not 'that Granger girl'. Her name is Hermione. And yes, I was with her. What is it of your interest?"

"Are you mad, boy? She belongs to the enemy! You cannot be seen flouncing around with her!"

"And why not? I _want_ to be with her and she wants to be with me."

"Don't use that tone with me, you useless tool. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you."

I scoffed cockily. "And what would that be? Cleaning up this room? Should be challenging with all the rubbish you hang up on the walls."

"Don't speak to me like that! You are not allowed to live in this house until you end things with that Granger and as for your punishment," He stood up and walked towards me. "Fifteen times you shall be whipped on your back."

*~*~*~*

**A/N: That's all for now! I don't exactly want to get into detail on how he was being flogged, so I'll skip straight to Hermione's part. And while waiting, please review and tell me what you think about it. Until next time! ^_^**


	5. You'll Never Lose Me

Chapter Five: You'll Never Lose Me

**From my point of view: (Hermione)**

I went back home feeling better than when I had left it. It was nighttime already and I was at the balcony. I had just finished my bath and was once again, brushing my hair. It was getting late and soon Sophie was calling me in and insisting I get to bed. I obediently followed, but still hoped that Harry would visit again.

I lay in my bed that night for half an hour or so, in hopes of the quiet tapping of pebbles against the glass doors. But throughout the time, I concluded that Harry was probably tired from the afternoon activities and decided to rest myself and go to sleep. But after an hour into sleep, I suddenly woke with a start. My eyes flew open and I sat up. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and the sides of my face and my breathing was coming out in small gasps. I had no memory of my dream or if I even had one, but something inside was troubling me. I thought about Harry and wondered if he was all right. I wiped the sweat off of my face with my sleeve and got out of bed. I was feeling warm and decided that the breezy night air would calm my frazzled nerves and lower my body temperature.

I hastily opened the doors leading to the balcony and immediately went to the railings and leaned against them, letting the air wash over me. I tried to recall what woke me up and made me so nervous. All I could remember was the sounds, which were groans and screams of pain. I shook my head lightly, trying to rid them from my memory. Then I heard a sound that sent shivers down my spine. I heard heavy, hollow breathing coming from the lower ground. But what frightened me even more was what the voice said in a panicked, desperate tone. "Hermione," It called out.

My mind was sent into panic. I scanned the lower ground but it was nearly impossible to see anything in the dark except for faded silhouettes. I caught something against the wall; it was crouched and hid its face. I peered closer and noticed it was Harry. "Harry!" I shouted. He looked up at me weakly. "Herms…" He managed to reply throatily.

"Stay there! I'll be right down!" I shouted back. Then I ran out of the manor as fast as I could. When I reached him, I noticed his face was twisted in pain. "Harry, what happened?" I asked, helping him up.

"Punishment." He whispered. I swung his arm around my shoulders and tried to carry him but he refused to let me. "Don't. I'm too heavy for you." He said, trying to push me away.

"Right now's not the time to act stupidly, Harry. What's wrong with you?" I asked, panicked. To my surprise, hot tears streamed down my face.

"I-I was whipped, fifteen times on my back. I think I need a Healer." He said, falling onto the ground. I quickly pulled on his arm and swung it around my shoulders again. I noticed the heavy cuts and slashes going across his back. I held back as a new wave of tears and tried to drag him somewhere. I managed to carry him through the back door. I lay him against the wall. "Stay here, Harry." I said.

"As if I can go anywhere else." He replied, trying to make the situation lighter with a small smile. I knelt in front of him, trying to give him a weak smile. "You truly are an amazing person, Harry." I whispered then I kissed him hard but briefly on the mouth. "I'll call for Sophie." I quickly stood up and began shouting throughout the servants' wing for Sophie.

Soon, I heard a door open and Sophie appeared in front of it in her nightgown and a candle in her hand. "Miss Hermione? What in heaven's name are you doing here at this time of the night?" She asked.

I acted fast and pulled on her hand. "No time! I need you to see Harry! I think he might bleed to death." I said, fearfully. Sophie followed me quietly to him.

"Good Lord. Take him to my quarters, Miss Hermione. I know a few healing spells and I think I can brew a few potions to help in healing it." She said, putting Harry's arm around her shoulders. I nodded and put Harry's other arm around my shoulders and helped her lead Harry to Sophie's quarters. Sophie instructed me to wait while she healed Harry. I nervously waited and after pacing around for what seemed like hours, I finally chose to sit when Sophie opened the door and I stood up from my rickety, wooden chair.

"He'll be fine, Miss. But he'll need some rest." She said, smiling warmly at me.

Relief flooded through me and I smiled back at him. "Ca-Can I see him?" I asked, hopefully. Sophie nodded and moved aside to let me in. I went in and saw Harry seated on Sophie's single bed, his head was in his hands and I saw that his back had stopped bleeding and was already clotted. I cautiously approached him and placed my hand right below his neck. His head shot up to look at me. "Hermione…" He said.

"Shh." I said, placing my fingers over his mouth gently. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." I moved my fingers off his mouth and cupped his cheek to make him look at me. His green eyes were filled with guilt and pain. I started to cry again and kissed his head. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too." He murmured back. His tone was confident and firm. "I can't go back to the Potter estate, 'Mione. He told me to end things with you before I could go back."

My stomach dropped at that and I stood up. "Oh."

He quickly got up despite the fact how his back muscles were still sore. "I'm not going to, Hermione. It took me long enough to finally have you, I'm not letting go of you that easily."

"I know that." I said, as he hugged me from behind. Sophie was watching the two of us intently and then, she finally spoke, "Harry will be rooming with you, Miss Hermione. I'm afraid the guest rooms are off-limits because your parents have locked the doors for unknown reasons."

We both looked at her. "Really? He can stay with me?" I asked, happiness shooting through me. She nodded solemnly and Harry gave me a soft squeeze. "Thank you, Sophie." I said, gratefully.

"But no intimacy, Miss." She said. I blushed as Harry grinned.

"I know that much, Sophie!" I exclaimed, growing redder than the Weasleys' hair.

"Now, hush up, you two and get to bed." She said, her voice amused.

We both went back upstairs. I crawled into bed and noticed Harry was standing at the foot of it, looking at me. "Where am I going to sleep?" He asked, bewildered. I couldn't help but release a laugh. "Why, beside me, of course!" He grinned. "Really?" I smiled at him and nodded.

He quickly crawled into bed beside me and blew out the candle. In the darkness, I could feel Harry's eyes on me. I turned to him and proved my suspicions to find him staring intently at me. "What?" I asked, blushing as he smiled at me. He shook his head and took me into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered again, nuzzling my neck.

"I see you're feeling better." I pointed out, smirking. Harry trailed his kisses up the hollow of my throat then went up my cheek. He finally stopped at the corner of my mouth. "I _am_ feeling better. I'm sorry."

I looked at him now. "Whatever for?" I asked, looking at him perplexed.

"For barging in like this. It's just that I had no one else to go to and I realized you were the only person I could turn to."

"Harry, I'll have none of that now. I love you. I'd do anything for you and I'm always open for you."

He smiled at me and pulled me closer. I then remembered something and smiled at him. "Do you still want that payment?"

"Huh? Payment?"

I laughed. "From the lesson you gave me."

Then it dawned on him. "Oh. Well, yeah, I guess I do." He grinned at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, then Harry's tongue slid over my lip, begging for entrance. I gladly opened and nearly jumped at the shock that went through my body as his tongue slid over mine. Harry would often nibble on my lip, causing me to moan in ecstasy. After a while, Harry tore his lips from mine and started kissing up my throat, trying to suck in as much air as he could. He finally reached my sweet spot and gently bit on it, causing me to moan his name. "Harry…" Harry was clearly affected and growled, pressing his lips back on mine, bruising it in the process. After what felt as hours, we finally let go.

"Enough yet?" I asked, my breath coming out ragged.

Harry smiled at me. "Hell, no."

Then he pressed his lips against mine once more.

*~*~*~*

I woke up the next day to three harsh knocks against my wooden door. I groaned and just pulled the blanket over my head. "Miss Hermione?" I heard Sophie call from the outside. I didn't reply. I was too tired from the previous night. Harry barely let me sleep last night since he still wanted to collect his "payment". "Are you two decent? Because I'm going inside."

I heard the door creak open and Sophie entered. "Not that it matters whether you're decent or not, I've seen worse situations." She muttered, pulling the curtains apart, allowing the bright sunlight to shine in mine and Harry's faces.

I heard Harry groan beside me then sit up. "Good morning, Mr. Potter." Sophie greeted, bringing my tray inside. I heard Harry grumble, "Good morning." He was still sleepy and tired and I was sure his back was still very sore from last night.

He gently pulled the blanket from covering my face then kissed my forehead, lingering longer than necessary. The spot underneath my forehead began to tingle and was soon spread throughout my entire body in less than a second. When he let go, he murmured in my ear, "Good morning, 'Mione." I moaned softly and Harry released a chuckle. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes as Harry snuck his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I was leaning against the hollow of his throat and snuggled against his chest. "Good morning, Harry." I greeted back, inhaling his woodsy, soapy smell.

"I brought you your morning tea, Miss Hermione." Sophie interrupted, setting the tray down on my vanity mirror table. "I brought you some breakfast as well. And there is enough for Mr. Potter too."

I nodded and got out of bed and Harry soon followed. "Just call if you need anything, Miss. The medicine for your sores, Mr. Potter, is on the bedside table. I'd best be off now." She nodded at each of us then left the room, closing the door behind her.

I went to the vanity table and poured tea into two empty cups. I opened a small, ceramic pot and took two sugar cubes and dropped them into my teacup. "How many sugars do you want?" I asked, preparing breakfast. I heard Harry move behind me and felt his arms wrap around my waist. He started kissing up the side of my neck. "The only sugar I'll ever need is you, Ms. Granger." He whispered, seductively.

"Harry." I moaned, tilting my head to the side to grant him more access. He finally turned me around and kissed me on the lips. I expected the kiss to be desperate and lustful but it was gentle, sweet and filled with love. He gently pulled back and pressed our foreheads against each other. "I love you." He announced, smiling lovingly at me.

"I love you too. So much." I whispered, feeling his breath against face. He bent down and nuzzled my neck. "Can we get back in bed?" He asked, leading me back to our bed. Despite my little cries of protest, he carried me like I was deadweight and brought me to my side of the bed.

"Harry, we have to eat breakfast and Sophie can enter in anytime." I protested as he laid me on the bed. He grinned at me then flicked his hand at the door and it clicked locked. "She uses magic too, you know. And she isn't stupid either." I pointed out as he crawled on top of me.

"I made it magic proof, plus…" He winked at me then flicked his eyes to the door for a mere second. "Silencing charm."

"Oh, you are a dirty boy. You and your wandless magic." I said, sneaking my arms around his neck while clicking my tongue in mock disappointment.

"As if you aren't relieved." He muttered, grinning smugly at me. Then without giving me the chance to say a witty remark, he bent down and kissed me. So, suffice to say, we didn't leave the room—or bed, to be precise—for hours.

*~*~*~*

"I need help with my medicine, Herms. Could you help me when you're done?" I heard Harry call from outside of the bathroom. I was taking a bath in the large ceramic tub. "Of course, Harry!" I called back.

After I finished, I slipped into my under dress and left the bathroom to choose a dress from my closet. Harry had his back to me and was standing in front of my bedside table, scanning the small, transparent jar full of a strange, white cream Sophie had left behind from her earlier visit. I smiled at him and went to my armoire, opening its large doors. There were several dresses hanging up. They were colorful and bright. One side was for special occasions, frilly, poofy and bright. The other side was for regular occasions, plain, pastel and dark colors with a simple embroidery design on it.

I picked out a nice, soft, blue, long-sleeved dress with flower embroidery designs at the collars, end of the armholes, hem and waist, right above the golden belt woven out of soft cloth. I quickly retreated back to the bathroom, closing the door loudly.

"Did you leave the room just now?" He asked as I stepped into the dress.

"Yes, didn't you notice?" I asked, stifling my laughter.

"Merlin, you're fast. Hurry up, I've still got to take a bath and you still need to apply the medicine on my back."

"I know, Harry. I was out there a minute ago then I had to choose a dress to wear for today. You didn't seem to notice."

"You were out here just in your under dress?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

I laughed. "Don't be silly, Harry. I'm done." I unlocked the door and stepped out. Harry just seemed to stare at me, his eyes wide.

"Sweet Merlin, you just keep getting more and more beautiful every time I see you." He mumbled.

I blushed despite myself. "Thank you, Harry. Now go take a shower. It's almost lunch time and we haven't even eaten the breakfast Sophie prepared for us."

He approached me and enveloped me in his gentle arms. "I placed a heating charm on the food and coffee, go eat ahead. By the way, when are your parents coming home?"

"Sophie assumes by this afternoon. Oh yeah, she mentioned a letter I received yesterday. I didn't have time to read it, though. I was a bit caught up with you." I smirked at him.

He grinned and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. We still have to figure out where I'm staying though. I certainly can't stay in this house with your parents coming back." Without giving me a chance to react, he let go and walked past me and into the bathroom.

I figured I would talk to him about it after he finished. I made my way to the vanity and sipped my coffee. Harry _had_ placed a warming charm on it. I placed my cup back on the tray and opened the thin drawer of my vanity and took out the letter addressed to me. I cautiously examined it and opened the back, gently tearing it open. I pulled out the letter and unfolded it. In my mother's handwriting, it said:

"My dearest Hermione,

We apologize for leaving so soon without your knowledge. The business call in Blackwell is benefiting all of us. This has to do with your future engagement as well.

We saw you that night of the ball with a handsome young man, Hermione. You seemed to enjoy his company immensely, if not for your being tipsy. Your father and I are proud that you chose someone entirely on your own but your father insists on choosing someone else. I refused this and told him that you found the right person. Then we both looked at you and caught you in that heated kiss with him. Your father was very displeased at this although I did not mind it at all. Therefore, he has decided that you cannot marry him.

Hermione, the person you were with is a dangerous man. He belongs to the Potters, dear. Harry was his name, if I recall correctly. I hope you haven't done anything with him to bring your relationship even closer. Your father will be choosing your husband, Hermione. I protested against it but he had his mind set straight. We hope you don't feel uncomfortable with your father's decision.

Good news, however, we have surprise for you when you get back, Hermione. We hope you understand the sudden decision even if it was taken without your consent. We will be arriving Sunday, dear. I hope you can be pleased with our little surprise.

With love,  
Eleanor Granger"

The letter numbed my insides and froze my fingers, allowing the letter to slip from my hands and float onto the floor. I was nervous to see their "surprise" and hoped that their trip would at least be delayed one day. It was terrible to wish for it, I know, but I didn't want to marry someone else. If Merlin allowed it, I would gladly marry Harry.

"Miss Hermione?"

Sophie's voice outside the door shook me out my reverie and back to reality. I slowly stood up and opened the door. Sophie's look was concerned when she saw me.

"Miss? Is anything the matter? You look pale." She asked, worriedly.

I shook my head lightly. "It's nothing." I looked at the bundle of clothes in her arms. "What are those for?"

"It's Mr. Potter's clothes. I took them from your father's closet." She said, giving them to me. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't notice."

I received them then laid them onto my bed. "Sophie, can I talk to you?" I asked, nervously.

"Of course, Miss." She answered. I quickly told her to enter and closed the door.

"Please sit, Sophie. We'll wait for Harry until he's finished." I said, taking the clothes off the bed. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Harry, Sophie took some clothes for you. I'm sure they'll fit." Harry gingerly opened the door only a few inches wide then took the clothes from me.

"Thanks, 'Mione." He called through the door. I stood about two meters away from the bathroom door, waiting for Harry.

After a while, he came out in black trousers, a nice white polo with a brown coat over it. He gave me a concerned look and I smiled weakly in response.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming to me and cradling me gently.

"I think it's time we tell Sophie. And I need to tell you something as well." I replied, uneasily.

He kissed my temple softly. "I'm all for it if you are."

I smiled genuinely at him now and gave him a brief peck on the lips. Then I turned to Sophie, whose look on her face could only be described as curious. "What's the matter, Miss?" She asked.

"Er, I'm sure you've noticed by now that Harry and I act differently than usual. It's just that we're not from this time, Sophie. We come from a different time and dimension." I explained.

"Of course I noticed. I suspected it ever since you arrived in those horrid clothes." She said, nobly.

I smiled and Harry shot me a confused look. "Apparently, the Hogwart's school uniform look 'horrible and lack color'." I said, laughing while quoting her the first time I met her.

"I noticed how you two acted like you knew each other so well the night of the ball and that only confirmed my suspicions, Miss. I knew you and Mr. Potter here were not from here but I thought that the idea of time travel was preposterous until now." Sophie explained to us.

"Well, we have a problem. We need to get back home, Sophie. We sort of have a limited amount of time." I said.

"Why?" Harry asked me, puzzled.

"I was getting to that, Harry. It was in that letter I told you about. They don't want me to be with you because, obviously, you're a Potter. I think they brought home a suitor from Blackwell." I explained to both of them.

"But you can't marry him! You'll probably be bound together with magic and we can't leave this place." Harry protested.

"Exactly. I was hoping Sophie could give us an idea on what to do and how to get back home as well." I said, looking at her.

She looked at us, focused. "I know there is a Time Turner your father has. I'm afraid it doesn't work but I know a spell that can put it back although it must be cast with a wand and a very powerful wizard, Miss Hermione. As for the marriage issue, I don't know how to change your parents' minds, but I know that to break off the arranged marriage, you will have to marry someone else."

"Well, that's no problem. Hermione can marry me, right?" Harry asked, squeezing me gently.

"I suppose. I think you two will have to elope though. Maybe as early as possible." She replied.

"Then it's set. We'll have to get married." He said, talking to me now.

"Hold on for a while, I haven't even had a say in the matter." I said, pushing out of Harry's grasp around me. I don't know what came over me, but I knew that I didn't want to get married that way. He made it sound like an obligation and I had to do it. I didn't want to get married because we _had_ to. I wanted to marry someone because he loved me back with all his heart. I wanted to marry someone who wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, growing old together. And I certainly did _not_ want to marry out of obligation. It completely contradicts the idea of marriage in the first place!

"What else is there to say, Hermione? I mean, you don't want to get married to some suitor, right?" He asked, confused.

"I don't want to get married to a suitor, yes. But I don't want to marry out of obligation, Harry. It's just not like that." I replied, shaking my head.

Sophie sensed the tension between us and quickly stood up. "I'll be going, Miss." She said, making her way to the door. I nodded curtly at her then heard her leave the room.

Harry and I were still facing each other, although I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his heated gaze on me.

"What do you mean 'out of obligation'? You don't have a choice, Hermione! You have to marry me!" He exclaimed.

I glared at him now. "I _do_ have a choice, Harry. You always have a choice. And I certainly don't have to marry _you_."

"Hermione, right now's not the time to suddenly get girly, alright? We have to plan our elopement soon."

"You didn't even ask me to marry you!"

"I don't need to, Hermione. I know that you'll say 'yes' anyway and that we have to. We don't have time to stop for romantic couple things."

I snapped at that. "Well then, I'm not marrying you, Harry. I'm sorry, but I'd rather be trapped in this time and dimension if that's how you tell me you want me to marry you." Unexpected tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Hermione, how else do you want me to ask you to marry you? Down on one knee with an engagement ring in my hand?"

"That would be better than forcing me into it." I spat out, annoyed at how he was pushing me into this.

"I'm not forcing you! I'm thinking that we _have_ to if we ever want to get out of here!"

"I already told you, I'm not marrying you, Harry. Not if it's out of obligation."

"Why do you have to be so bloody girly now?"

My tears spilled over then. "Well, I'm _so_ sorry I can't live up to your expectations, Harry. If I'm so bloody girly, forget I ever started this damn conversation. Go get married to some perfect wench, because I refuse to marry you!" I immediately ran out of the room, tears spilling down my face. I didn't know where to go anymore. Harry was being a git about the whole marriage thing. I decided to hide into the forest, knowing he wouldn't find me there. Once I was deep enough, I settled under a nice tree and cried my heart out. I resolved to ignore as well as avoid Harry from then on.

Soon enough, I had fallen asleep underneath the comfortable, shady tree. Even though I hated Harry at that moment, I still dreamt about him and our supposed wedding.

*~*~*~*

I woke up and I assumed it was the afternoon already. I rubbed my eyes and stretched uneasily. I got up quite unsteadily then made my way out of the forest, thinking that Sophie would be worried.

I went back to the manor, deciding to pass the back way but I immediately stopped when I heard Harry's voice.

"Please, Sophie. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. I left her in your hands."

"I've made her upset, Sophie. What if she ran away? I feel like I drove her out of her own home!"

"I don't think Miss Hermione would do something so reckless. She'll be back, sir. She loves you, correct?"

"I don't know if she still does. I-I've never seen her so mad at me. I didn't mean to hurt her. I'd rather stab my own heart than hurt her, Sophie. She deserves the world and I can't even give her a bit of that. I don't deserve her, Sophie."

"None of that, Mr. Potter. She's fine, I'm sure. She knows that you cannot give her the world, but at least give her _your_ world."

I heard him sigh miserably. "Well, if she returns, could you tell her I'm sorry? Tell her that I'll be by our tree and that she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to. Just—Just tell her I love her and I can never stop doing that." Then I heard him start to walk away.

I collapsed into sobs at that and fell onto the ground, full of guilt yet love for Harry. Sophie must've heard me because she was soon by my side, comforting me. She told me not to worry and that I should eat lunch before heading out to Harry. I quietly obeyed her and ate my lunch.

After I headed out for Harry. I caught him under the tree, his head in his hands. I approached him cautiously. He didn't seem to hear me so I gently ran my hands through his soft, ebony locks. He looked at me and I noticed he had tears falling out of his eyes. "Hermione, I—"

I silenced him with a quick kiss. "I love you, Harry. I can never stop doing that either." I whispered. I enveloped him tightly and felt him hug back.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean it. I would never want to force you into something you wouldn't want, I swear on it. I-I just want you to be happy and I—"

I silenced him again by kissing him hard on the mouth. After a while, I pulled away. "Please stop talking about that. I was being silly. If you simply ask again, I'll say 'yes'."

"No, not yet. I'm not going propose until I have the perfect ring for you." He said, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

"Harry, don't be stupid. We have to get out as fast as we can from here."

"I want you to have the perfect ring, since I can't give you the prefect wedding."

"I love you, Harry." I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." He whispered back, caressing my back tenderly.

When we pulled back, he pulled something out of his pocket. I noticed it was the jar Sophie had given him for his back. "Help me?" He asked, pouting at me.

I laughed lightly. "Of course, Harry." I got off his lap and helped him remover his upper clothes. Once he was rid of them, I dabbed some medicine onto my fingers and wiped them over his bumpy scars. "You know that these will leave scars, right?"

He nodded. "I know. But I don't mind."

I ran my hands over his soft back and he moaned in pleasure. "Feels good?" I asked, smiling.

"Hell, yeah." He grinned at me over his bare shoulder.

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't so toned. I'd hate to run my hands over a hard back."

"You don't like toned men?"

"No. I don't like the feel of hard muscles. I prefer lanky men like you, you know? You aren't so toned that your chest feels rock-hard. It's just right. Besides, if I imagine marrying someone like that then having to wake up to his hard chest every morning, let's just say, it wouldn't exactly be a dream of mine."

"I always thought girls liked blokes with a six-pack."

"Some do. Maybe like Lavender or Parvati. I certainly don't like buffed up men. It's a sort of turn-off, if you ask me."

"Hmm, interesting… Hermione Granger dislikes beefed up men. What if we get married and I decide to get a six-pack, would you still stay in the same bed as me?"

"Hell, no. That's disgusting." I finished his back and was now massaging it gently.

He laughed. "Well then, I'm glad I'm not like that. I definitely never wanted to get some bulk on me."

I grinned at him then kissed his temple. "I'm glad you're not like that too." I gave him his shirt back and wiped my hands on the arm of my coat, hoping he wouldn't catch me.

"I saw that." He said, smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him then he put his clothes back on. Then he turned to me, worry etching his face. I frowned at this.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concernedly.

"I have to leave for a while."

I froze. "L-Leave?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm going to come back as soon as I can to marry you. I have to arrange the elopement and all the rest. Not to mention our plan to run away. I have to settle everything, first."

"I see. What will I do in the meantime?"

"Just—Merlin, I hate this—Just wait for me, alright? I don't know if I'll take long, but all I'm asking you to do is wait for me."

"I'll wait, Harry. When do you leave?"

"I was thinking tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon?"

"Yeah. It's probably for the best."

I sighed. "I—Good luck, Harry." My eyes were cast downwards, avoiding showing Harry my sad tears. I knew he couldn't handle it when I did so.

He cupped my cheeks and tilted my face upwards. "I leave at dawn. I'm sure you can explain to Sophie of my disappearance and ask her if she'll come to the wedding."

I smiled. "Of course, she will."

Harry smiled sadly at me, as if this would be the last time I would ever see him then he kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

*~*~*~*

I woke up, my forehead covered with sweat. When I felt for Harry beside me, he was gone. He had been gone for a long time now. I held back my tears and sat up. The sun had already risen and was already reaching the center of the sky. I sighed and slipped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

As I had suspected, my parents had brought a suitor back with them. Sir Arthur of Pendragon. Ironic, isn't it? He wasn't from Camelot, but from the kingdom of Pendragon. He was well mannered, handsome and charming. But he lacked a bit of essence in him. His appearance was so different from Harry's. His hair was a nice, sandy blonde and his eyes were a bright blue. Harry was completely opposite.

He roomed a few rooms west to mine. I hated being so close to him. He visited me nightly, telling me how I could be a great queen and wife. Last night he tried to kiss me. Last night had been a month since Harry had left. It felt good to have someone fondling over me. Last night I decided I was tired of waiting. I was tired of wondering if Harry would ever come back. Little by little, my faith in Harry was fading.

So when Sir Arthur leaned forward, it was already instinct on me to lean in as well. Our breaths mingled with one another then I remembered the night before Harry had left.

_I was cuddling up into the crook of his shoulder, inhaling his scent. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "I love you, 'Mione." He whispered into my hair._

_I smiled and replied, "I love you too. Come back soon, alright?"_

"_I will. I promise. You'll wait, right?"_

"_Of course. You don't even have to ask."_

_Then he held out his pinky finger. "Pinky swear that your lips will not touch another's but mine until I return." He grinned as if he was talking about some childish promise, but I could see how serious he was in his eyes. I could hear how earnest he was in his tone of voice._

_I hooked his pinky finger with my own. "Promise."_

_Then he grinned at me and kissed me, that kiss supposedly being my last until he would return._

My eyes snapped open and I realized that Sir Arthur's lips were on mine; I could feel his tongue plunge into my mouth. I pushed him off of me. "No!" I yelled.

He looked at me, confused with my sudden actions. "What's wrong?" He asked, standing up and trying to cradle me in his arms. I only pushed him away.

"This is wrong! This whole thing is wrong! I can't kiss you! I don't love you!" I screamed, tears streaking down my face. _What have I done?_

"Then who do you love, my dear Hermione?"

"I-I—"

I was cut off when he pressed his lips back on mine and unconsciously, I was kissing back. After a while, we heard a throat clear. Sophie was at my doorway, a letter in her hand. "I apologize for interrupting, Miss Hermione and Sir Arthur. But a letter has arrived for Miss Hermione." She said, sternly. Her tone was unhappy and her eyes showed disappointment in them. It was as if they were saying, _how little faith you have in Mister Potter._

My mind was racked with guilt and I stood up and received the letter. Sir Arthur bade me goodnight and left for his room, leaving me to read the letter.

I turned the letter to its back and instantly recognized Harry's messy handwriting. It specifically said, "To Hermione, my heart, my love, my everything." I started crying at that. With shaking hands, I tore the letter open, reading,

"Hermione,

It's been a long time, love. I've missed you terribly. But I have good news, I'll be returning in about two days. I prepared the wedding. It will take place in a small church in the town square. The church is old and rarely used, so I assume no one will notice. For the wedding to go through, we will need two witnesses. Sophie can be one. As for the other, I was hoping you could choose another servant. We are to be married at dawn.

I've also found out about a famous wizard who can help us with our situation. That's why I took so long. I've been searching from town to town, village to village, and et cetera then I finally found someone who could give me real directions to this wizard. I followed them and found his hiding place. I've heard he has a living dragon with him. I have yet to see if this is true. I want to see him with both of us in his presence.

We have to hurry, though. The wizard travels often so as not to arouse suspicion of a wizard in the towns. I assume he will still be residing in Merytown, just in the outskirts of that town. We will both see him then we can finally go home. I know it's been long. The school year is probably reaching its middle. We'll have loads to catch up on. I have to go now, my dear Hermione. I'm afraid I have to leave now so I can arrive at your manor at the said time. I can hardly wait to see you. I have a surprise. Two surprises, in fact. I hope you like them.

All my love,  
Harry James Potter

P.S.  
I love you."

I was sobbing by now. I couldn't handle it. Harry, he had been so faithful to me, so loyal. And I, I felt dirty and I had betrayed the man I had proclaimed my love to. I cried myself to sleep that night but I knew what I had to do the next day.

*~*~*~*

I knocked on my mother's private parlor room. It was mid afternoon and I had decided that my own mother should be the witness of my wedding. I had brought Sophie with me to inform her as well.

"Come in." My mother's voice rang jovially from behind the door.

I slowly opened the door. "Mother?" I asked, unsurely.

"Yes, dear? I think you said we needed to talk. About your wedding, was it? Oh yes, Sophie was included as well. Come in, come in and please, take a seat." She said as we entered.

Sophie sat on a single settee next to my mother and I remained standing, pacing back and forth, and worried on how to start the conversation.

"What is it, Hermione?" My mother asked, worried.

I sighed. "I'm getting married soon, Mother."

She laughed lightly. "Of course, you are."

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand. I'm not marrying Sir Arthur. I've chosen to elope with Harry. Harry Potter."

My mother gasped and Sophie just remained silent. "We are to be married in a church in the town square. I need to witnesses and I have chosen it to be both of you. I have come here for your consent."

Sophie was the first to stand and give her consent. "Please tell me the date when you know, dear." She said. Then she left the room.

My mother continued staring at me, confusedly. "But Hermione, I don't—"

"I don't love Sir Arthur, Mother. I love Harry and please don't tell me that I was irresponsible in doing so, one cannot control how one feels about a certain person."

"But what about your father? He's going to be furious."

"That's why I chose you, Mother. I trust you more than Father. He would never understand how I feel. Please tell me you'll say yes."

"I—Of course, Hermione. I have to see my own daughter off, don't I?"

"We won't be returning, Mother. Harry and I will be running away. The minister holding our marriage is putting a magical bond over us that can never be broken. I know Father will be furious which is why we have to get back to our own time."

My mother didn't understand and I finally explained everything to her. "I see." She murmured, quietly after I had finished explaining.

"Well? Will you see me get married to the man I love?"

She was staring at the carpeted floor. I sighed then turned to leave. "I will." She said, confidently. I whipped around just in time for her to envelope me in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione Jane Granger." She was crying when we let go.

"I can't believe I'm getting married."

"_I_ can't believe _you're_ getting married. I'm so proud."

"I know. I'm going to be Hermione Jane Potter soon."

*~*~*~*


	6. Marrying

**A/N: The chapter you've been waiting for! Harry and Hermione reunite and their wedding!**

Chapter Six: Marrying

**From my point of view: (Harry)**

I arrived at our usual tree at noon on the day I told Hermione I would arrive. I had sent her a letter the previous day to meet under our tree at twelve. I stared at the Granger manor in the distance, wondering where Hermione could've been. I wanted to give her the surprise already. I had three rings in my pocket. Two of them belonged to her as her engagement ring and her wedding ring.

Her engagement ring was a thin, silver band with our birthstones on it and a diamond in between. The wedding rings were both white gold with our names engraved on the inside in fancy script writing.

Soon enough, I caught Hermione running towards me. It had been so long since I had last seen her. Her beautiful face was smiling brightly and her cheeks were flushed from running. When she reached me, I enveloped her with my arms. I pressed her closer to me as I felt her hug back. "It's been so long, 'Mione. I missed you so much." I whispered.

She snuggled into the crook of my neck and kissed it gently. "Me too, Harry. I'm so happy you're back."

I pulled back and kissed her. When I felt her respond, I let my tongue out and trace along her lips. With a soft moan, she opened her mouth, welcoming me. As our tongues ran over each other, I would often nibble on her lip, eliciting a guttural moan from her. I pulled her closer. Then feeling how I needed to breath for a moment, I forcefully pulled my mouth from hers and attacked her neck. I trailed kisses up and down her jaw and bit her sweet spot, causing moans and growls from both of us. Soon, I was sucking on her skin, planning to give her a hickey. Satisfied with the nearly purple mark I left, I began trailing kisses down her shoulder, pulling away the loose fabric, revealing her bare shoulder and upper arm. I bit down into her shoulder and she moaned. After a while, I left her neck and collarbone and began assaulting her mouth. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, caressing her own and tasting her fully after a month's wait.

When we pulled back, we were both breathless and flushed. "I love you, 'Mione." I whispered, stroking her cheek with my knuckles. She smiled at me. Her smile was one of regret and sadness.

I frowned at this. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pulled away from me.

"Hermione?" I asked, holding onto her hand while she looked away from me.

"I-I wasn't faithful to you, Harry." She murmured almost inaudibly.

"What are you talking about?"

She turned to me now, tears glistening in her eyes. She explained to me what happened two nights before.

"I'll kill him." I muttered, trying to catch her gaze. She avoided it, but I could sense how guilty and tense she was.

"No, please. I-It was my fault. I'd understand if you wouldn't want to do the wedding anymore."

I looked at her as if she had gone completely mad. "Hermione, I'm not going to give up my wedding to the one girl I love just because of one stolen kiss. I love you more than that."

She let out a sob and I wrapped my arms around her, letting her sob into my shirt. "Hey, it's alright." I murmured soothingly while stroking her hair down.

"I love you, Harry." She muttered between sobs.

"I love you too, Herms. So much, in fact, would you have the honor of becoming my wife?"

She pulled away and I knelt down on one knee and held out the engagement ring. She stared at me wide-eyed as I waited for her resounding yes, biting on my bottom lip in anxiety. "Look, I know I didn't do everything right at first and I know you feel guilty about that stolen kiss, but I'll always love you, Hermione. So, what do you say?"

She smiled through her tears and let me slide the ring up her ring finger of her left hand.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, grinning.

She hugged me tightly. "Yes! Of course, it's a yes!"

I chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "We get married tomorrow at dawn, Hermione. Then we depart for Blackwell."

I felt her nod then pulled back and kissed her soundly on the lips, not letting go for quite a while.

*~*~*~*

Later that night, I crawled into the bed of Hermione and lid down. She came out of her bathroom in her flimsy nightgown. Her hair was draped nicely over one shoulder and she was smiling at me. She crawled in beside me and snuggled into the crook of my neck. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow."

"Did you know that we're going to have the same initials after the wedding?"

She smiled at me lovingly. "I can hardly wait."

"Well, I hope you locked the door. Would you honestly want that suitor to come in for his usual nightly visits?"

Hermione leaned over her bedside table and blew out the candle. Then she laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't be silly, Harry. I already threatened him that if he comes in again, I'd toss him over the balcony. Now, enough of that, let's go to sleep."

And I felt her snuggle against me. "You know, this is second time you came back to me." She whispered.

"Huh? When was the first?" I asked, confused.

She laughed. "Well, if you must know, it was during our fourth year. After I sent you and Ron to bed. You came back."

I smiled. How could I forget? I only just realized I had loved her earlier that year.

"_Bloody mental, she is. Completely barmy." Ron muttered, walking ahead of me back to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. He was slouching and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. I had this nagging feeling that I should go back to Hermione. Suddenly, I stopped walking. Ron noticed and turned around._

"_Everything alright, mate?" He asked, looking at me strangely._

"_Um, yeah. Listen, I'm going to go check up on Hermione. We sort of left her in a state. You go ahead." I replied, uneasily._

"_Do whatever you like, mate. But if you come back with one of hands missing, don't say I didn't warn you." He retorted, turning around. He threw me a wave over his shoulder and I turned around to the direction of Hermione._

_I found exactly where we had left. She was on the stairs, crying. I could hear her quiet sobs. There was a small group of girls sitting a few steps behind her, gossiping about her. I shook my head and went down the steps. I found out that Hermione was massaging her feet because of her shoes. I approached her cautiously and placed my hand on her shoulder._

_She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes puffy and blood-shot from crying. Parts of her cheeks were glistening because of the tears that slipped down them. I gave her a small but reassuring smile._

"_I-I thought I sent you to bed." She stammered, hiccupping a bit. I sat down beside her on the steps and wiped away some tears._

"_When have I ever listened to you? Besides, I can't leave you here." I replied, grinning._

_She smiled back unsurely then switched her gaze back to her swollen ankles and started massaging her feet again. I took her ankle in my hand and started massaging it. She looked at me shocked._

"_Harry, you don't have to. Just go up to bed. I'm sure you're quite knackered from not getting to grab Cho's attention tonight."_

"_Sod Cho. And sod everything else. The rest don't matter right now."_

_Hermione sniffled then hugged me. "Thank you, Harry."_

"_Hey, it's no problem. Just don't cry anymore, okay?"_

_She nodded then her eyes flew to the open doors of the Great Hall. She suddenly stood up and I followed._

"_Do you—Do you want to dance, Harry?" She asked, smiling at me._

_I looked at her beautiful, smiling face to her swollen ankles. "Are you sure? I mean, your ankles—"_

"_Oh, sod it all." She grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs, dragging me behind her._

_When we were in the Great Hall, she pulled me into position. Her arms were around my neck and I nervously placed my hands on the side of her waist._

"_This is perfect." She murmured, smiling gratefully up at me._

"_You sure you wouldn't rather be with Krum?" I tried my best to sound casual but it came out bitter and disgusted._

_She shook her head, smiling at me. "I'm with who I want to be, Harry." Then she placed her head against the crook of my neck._

"Oh, _that _night." I replied, smiling.

"Yes, _that _night. It was wonderful, what you did for me." She commented.

"I only did what I wanted to do."

"I know. I love you, Harry James Potter."

"And I love you too, Hermione Jane Granger."

*~*~*~*

It was time.

The sky was in a mix of colors between purple, orange, pink and yellow. It was around four in the morning. The town had barely woken up but the minister had managed to bring himself to the old gray church in the town square.

He was in front of the altar, standing before a wooden podium. I was there, dressed in my usual clothing. I was nervously tapping my foot, having it echo throughout the nearly empty church. My heart was pounding from nervousness that she might not show up.

Sophie was there. She was seated on the first pew on the left side. Her head was hanging down. Her hair was kept in its usual bun and she hid her face in her off white bonnet. I glanced nervously to the minister, who was rereading his book on magical wedding ceremonies, to the doors, which were closed. Then, one of the doors creak open and I see Hermione's mother enter. She smiles at me. The smile was filled with happiness and that reassured me. She walks in then turns around and she starts talking. After a short while, she walks towards the first pew and sits beside Sophie.

The door creaked open just a little wider and I saw Hermione enter. She is dressed in her ordinary clothing except a bit more plain. If the day were an average day, she would have looked the same, as if nothing else had happened. And that's how it really was; she didn't do anything to her appearance. But when I saw her walk briskly down the aisle, her head slightly tilted downwards, I realized she looked beautiful. She was extraordinary. I cannot describe in her any other way possible. She was, at that very moment on, indescribable to me. Sirius had once told me that there are different levels on how to compliment a woman's looks. If you have just glanced at her, she can be referred to as cute or pretty. Then if her looks are positively radiant, she is worthy of the adjective "gorgeous". The word "beautiful" has been used several times over and over by people who never really understood what it really meant. Beautiful is the highest level a person can have for their looks. It is always thrown around uselessly. Sirius told me that only the person whom one really loves is worthy to be described as beautiful. Beautiful is described in the dictionary as "pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically". But the real definition should be, "a person who can be both admirable physically and spiritually."

That was the only way I could describe Hermione then and now. Hermione is the only person I have ever found beautiful and no one could compare.

When she reached the altar, I took her hand and she looked up at me, smiling. I felt every part of my nervousness fade away. She had let a tear slip down her rosy cheeks and I immediately held her close.

The minister cleared his throat and we pulled apart. She smiled at me gratefully before turning back to the minister. The he started the ceremony. The ceremony was a mere seven minutes. The time soon came for us to exchange our vows.

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Hermione Jane Granger, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, and until death do us part." I murmured, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Her tears spilled over then and she looked down at her hand, on her ring finger where the engagement ring lay. Then she looked at me, sincerity in her eyes, and told me, "I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, Harry James Potter, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"What symbol of your vow do you present each other?" The minister asked, looking at the both of us.

I pulled out the wedding ring from my pocket and gently took her left hand. "Hermione Jane, with this ring I thee wed and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you." I stated, slipping the ring onto her thin finger. I took her small hand and kissed it.

Tears spilled over and wet her rosy cheeks as she repeated the pledge and slid the ring onto my finger.

"Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger, by the bestowing of rings and the purpose of vows, you have articulated to one another in the company of these witnesses; therefore, by the power endowed in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The minister then muttered old magic in Latin and pointed his wand at the two of us. Then a white thread flew out of his wand and circled the two of us. After a while, it disappeared with a small sound and glittered to the floor.

The minister looked at the two of us. "You are both magically bonded and cannot be broken in any way, even by the strongest of magic. Harry, you make kiss your bride."

I hugged Hermione to me and kissed her deeply. When we let go, the minister cleared his throat and said,

"I give you Harry and Hermione Potter." He bowed his head slightly at us then left.

After receiving congratulations from the two of the older ladies, they led us out of the church. My horse was waiting outside. "This is the quickest way to get to Blackwell. From there, we will depart to Terrington." I informed her. She nodded.

"Goodbye, Hermione. I hope you go back safely. I love you so much." Her mother said, smiling through tears. Hermione kissed her mother goodbye. Then Hermione's mother turned to me. "Goodbye to you as well, Mr. Potter. Please take care of my daughter. She is now your wife." I smiled and nodded.

Hermione laced our hands together and squeezed my hand. Sophie hugged the two of us tightly. "Goodbye you two. You were both certainly a handful! I hope you bet back to your right time safely."

I smiled. "Goodbye to you too, Sophie. We'll miss you." I turned to Hermione and carried her onto the horse. "This will be a rough ride, Hermione. We'll be galloping at a really fast pace, there's a chance you might fall off. Are you okay with that?" I told her, cautiously.

She smiled. "I know. And I won't fall off, Harry. You'd never let me." She grinned. I turned to Sophie and Hermione's mother. I bowed slightly then turned and mounted the horse behind Hermione.

"Farewell." Hermione bid. I nodded at them and thrashed the reigns and we began our journey to Blackwell.

After a few minutes of riding, I could sense Hermione's discomfort. She was shifting as much as she could. I kissed the top of her head while still keeping my eyes on the road. "Just move with the horse. It's going to be more comfortable that way." I instructed.

She followed my advice and I could feel her relax against me. "Thank you," She murmured. She pressed her lips to my jaw and leaned against my chest. I have to admit that I found that a bit distracting but I continued nevertheless.

After hours of riding, I pulled over somewhere in the woods. The horse as well as Hermione and I needed to rest. Hermione had fallen asleep on me. I smiled at her sleeping face and kissed her temple, causing her to wake.

"Mmm, Harry? Where are we?" She murmured, still groggy from sleep.

"We're nearing Blackwell, but we have to rest for a few hours before we can depart once again." I replied.

"I _was_ resting." She said, smirking with her eyes still a bit droopy from sleep.

"Well then, _I_ need to rest." I joked, grinning then jumping off the horse. Hermione tried to slide of the horse but I smiled and placed my hands on the side of her waist and helped her off.

"It's almost lunch. If we ride to Blackwell in about an hour, we can make it in time for a late lunch." I said, looking at the position of the sun in the sky.

Hermione smiled and cupped my cheek tenderly. "I love you." She spoke, softly.

I leaned forward and kissed her, suckling on her bottom lip. I pulled back and she was smiling sweetly at me. "I love you too." I replied.

I sat down on the bottom of a shady tree and she sat down beside me as well. She snuggled against my chest and we both fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

We arrived in Blackwell later than I had expected. It was nearing four o'clock when we arrived. We resided in an inn and our horse rested in the stables, where it would be fed and groomed.

We soon left the inn for lunch. After we searched the large town for a place to eat, we settled for a small café.

"That was delicious." Hermione exclaimed, after the meal.

"That it was. What do you say we go for a walk? You know, to walk off the food." I suggested, intertwining our hands together.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Soon enough, we were strolling around Blackwell and just enjoying each other's company.

We returned back to the inn and had complimentary dinner served. After an hour or so, we retired in our room.

Hermione slumped onto our bed and buried her face into a pillow. "God, I'm so tired." She exclaimed, her voice a bit muffled.

I smiled and sat down beside her. "Well, get some rest. We're leaving bright and early tomorrow, love."

She lifted her head from the pillow and smiled at me. "How many hours to Terrington?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's much shorter than the ride here. I think four hours most."

"Great, brilliant." She muttered, turning onto her side.

I leaned and kissed her forehead, lying down beside her. "I love you," I murmured, pulling her close.

Hermione gave me a watery smile. "I love you too."

I leaned forward and kissed her fervently, slipping my tongue in and nibbling on her lip. I continued kissing her, running my tongue over hers and moaning every time. I pulled away from her mouth and began kissing her neck, sucking and biting on her sweet spot causing her to elicit soft moans and groans. I slipped her sleeve off of her shoulder and began kissing and biting on it as well. I pulled it lower, nearly exposing her chest.

I pulled away and looked at Hermione. "Are you ready for this?" I asked.

She nodded. "I want you, Harry."

I smiled and started pulling her dress down her body, kissing her collarbone and moving lower at a fast pace until Hermione touched my head gently. I looked up at her with a confused look on my face. "I-I've never done this before." She whispered, blushing.

I smiled and cupped her cheek with one hand. "Neither have I. But I'm sure we'll both do just fine."

She smiled and began unbuttoning my polo before sliding it off my shoulders.

I kissed her again, cupping her bum so she could get closer. I gasped when she arched against me, brushing against my arousal and starting something that the both of us would never forget.

*~*~*~*~*

After a while, we both lay on the bed, trying to regain our breathing. Hermione was lying on top of me, her head on my chest and her hands still in my hair, gently strumming in between her fingers. My arms were around her waist, occasionally moving lower to squeeze her bum or push her even closer against me. We made love seven times that night. It's as if we couldn't get enough of each other, which I'm sure we couldn't.

We lay sweaty and exhausted in the bed again. I assumed it was nearing dawn already. We were up lovemaking throughout the night; it was such a memorable night, I don't think any of us will ever forget it.

I felt Hermione cuddle up against my neck and, if possible, pulled her even closer to me. "That was brilliant, Harry." She murmured, kissing my neck.

"You were brilliant. I wasn't too rough, was I?" I asked, pulling back to look at her.

"You were absolutely perfect. If there was any pain, I didn't notice or concentrate on it. It was absolutely wonderful."

I smiled and gave her a long, sweet kiss. "_You_ were perfect too. I love you so much."

She grinned and me then snuggled further into my chest. "Mmm, I can definitely get used to this. How on earth did I sleep without you all those years?"

"Beats me. I would've needed you with all those nightmares I was having."

"Harry…"

"Don't worry, I haven't been having any nightmares ever since I had that dream about you. But, Merlin, it wasn't even as great as what we just did."

"Hmm, maybe we can repeat what we did in Terrington. By the way, how many other towns do we have to pass before getting Merytown?"

I shrugged. "Maybe two more. We have to quicken our pace though; he might not be in the Merytown with the pace we're going."

"I hope we get there in time. Not that I mind this place, but I want to see my other friends as well. Not to mention how I want to become a teacher later on."

I nodded. But I couldn't help that once we were there, she'd distance herself from me, putting school and everything else before me. I didn't want to sound selfish, but I still wanted her with me, guiding me and helping me. Plus, if she did get her teaching career, what would happen to our relationship? What if she moved to America to pursue her career? I couldn't always come with her. What if she met some nice bloke over there and decided to live there? What would happen to me? I mean, I knew our marriage would never get broken but would she even be able to put up with me? And what about the life ahead of her in being Harry Potter's new lover? Would she be able to put up with it? Would it affect her life? She'd have to keep the press away from her personal life and she'd never have any privacy. Would she even still want me through all of that?

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Hermione's concerned voice pulled me out of me reverie.

"No, everything's fine." I replied, hastily.

Hermione quirked up an eyebrow. "Oh? I can tell when you're lying, Harry. And I'll even be more able to tell now that we're married."

I looked away from her so she couldn't catch my gaze. "It's just that, well, I keep having this nagging feeling that you're going to distance yourself from me when we get back. And what about your future? Your career? I'm sure being married to me has consequences. You'll have to deal with the press every single day. You'll have no privacy. Speaking of your profession, what if you decide to move to America? I can't come with you if I'm stuck in Auror training. And what if you meet some nice bloke and live with him? And how do we keep our relationship in tact if your somewhere around the world? What if I'm in the middle of an Auror case and you get into an accident? I'm scared for you, Hermione. I'm scared for _us_. I don't want to lose you."

Hermione cupped my cheek and made me look into her cinnamon brown eyes. "Harry, do you literally _want_ me to slap some sense into you?"

"W-What?" I noticed there were tears in her eyes, but most surprisingly that there were tears in _my_ eyes.

She inhaled a deep breath before explaining. "I am _not_ going to distance myself from you when we get back. Sure, school will eat up my time, but that isn't going to separate us. Sweet Merlin, I'll even drag you with me to study. I'm always going to find time with you, Harry, whether you like it or not. And I know our friends will be dying to know what happened and I wouldn't be surprised if you got caught up and I got caught up and we both wouldn't have a lot of time for each other on some occasions. Besides, I honestly wouldn't mind flaunting my wedding ring to all the girls; that _is_ something every single married woman should do. And I am certainly not leaving England, Harry. I plan on teaching in Hogwarts anyway and if you think that's going to separate us, so God help me, I am taking you with me. Also, I know about the consequences and I'm willing to cope with them. I don't care about the damn press. And I highly doubt I will ever find someone to replace you. I love _you_, Harry, and I know I didn't make any mistake by marrying you." She exhaled then looked at me.

I pulled her to me and she cuddled into my neck, inhaling my scent. We were both quiet, lost in our own thoughts. Then a grin came onto my face.

"So," I started, while running my hand up and down her exposed back. "Are you really going to flaunt my wedding ring?"

Hermione laughed and it sounded like music to my ears. "Yes. I'm going straight up to Parvati and Lavender and shove it in their faces."

"Why, Miss Granger, I never thought you were one to brag."

Hermione smirked and pinched my arm. "First of all, I'm not bragging, I'm merely stating how you will never be theirs so they can keep their trollop arses away from you. And second of all, that's Mrs. Potter to you. I'm your _wife_ now, you're stuck with me."

"Hmm, my wife. I can certainly get used to that. You can definitely flaunt it off to Ginny. She doesn't seem to understand what the words 'break up' mean."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind, would he? He's got Luna and she's got him wrapped around her finger."

"I bet he'll be relieved we finally got married and didn't have to do it himself."

"About the wedding, my real mother is going blow a gasket when she finds out. Not to mention Mrs. Weasley is going to hex us when she finds out we didn't invite her or tell her."

"We can repeat the wedding once we're out of school, no big deal."

"Really? You want to wed again once we're out of school?"

"'Course. I'm going to show the media Harry Potter is taken and has been for quite some time."

"Do you think my parents are going to be okay with me just getting married at eighteen? Or nineteen?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't even met them yet. Plus, I think they'll understand the situation we were in and realize that we can't break off the marriage because it's magically bonded."

"I guess. Let's get some sleep, Harry."

I kissed the top of her head and felt snuggle back against me. "Good night, Mrs. Potter."

"Good night, Mr. Potter. By the way, I seriously am expecting a repeat of what we did earlier tonight in Terrington."

*~*~*~*~*

We left Blackwell before the sun had gotten to light the dark sky. Hermione decided to drag me into the shower with her since we got incredibly sweaty during our lovemaking. But that wasn't such a good idea since we only repeated what we did on the bed in there except in water this time. Since we couldn't go to sleep any longer, we decided to check out of the hotel that time before making love on the bed one last time. Hermione was in an aggressive mood and I couldn't help but be turned on in some strange way.

"Just get some sleep, Hermione." I instructed as we rode to Terrington. "Since you didn't get any sleep last night, you'll need it. Besides, when you wake up, we'll be in Terrington and I'll be carrying you to your bed."

Hermione smirked. "What comes after that?" She teased.

I grinned but I couldn't look at her since I was focusing on the road ahead of us. "That depends. We need to have lunch first. You know, we need our energy."

Hermione laughed merrily and kissed my jaw then trailed up until she met my ear then started nibbling on my ear lobe before sucking on it. I started shifting on the saddle but could still concentrate (barely) on the road. Then I felt Hermione dart her tongue out and lick my ear before whispering, "Concentrate, Harry. We need to get back home."

_Bloody wench…_

I thrashed the reigns even harder and the horse tried to move faster. Hermione was now sucking on my neck. She would let her lips rest on one spot then suck until I would get a hickey then she'd move onto another spot. When I finally had four hickeys (on ONE side of my neck), she started kissing, nipping and licking my neck. "Hermione," I moaned out, leaning my neck so she could have better access. "Oh God…" I moaned once more when she bit down on the spot right under jaw.

"Mmm, yes Harry?" She mumbled, inhaling my scent. Before I knew it, both of her hands were on both of my shoulder and her body was twisted so her chest was pressed against mine and she was giving me hickeys on the other side of my neck. She was kissing, licking, biting and nipping at my neck as if it was some delectable treat (which I'm sure she thought it was). I couldn't help but wonder what made her so lecherous.

Since she couldn't reach my other ear, she darted her tongue out and started licking the bottom of it. I moaned in pleasure and was so tempted to close my eyes but I kept them open. She soon stretched a bit then managed to capture it in her hot mouth. She sucked in and nibbled on it as well. She gave it one final lick then pulled back.

"Mmm, sweet Merlin, you taste delicious." She moaned as if I were the one attacking her.

"Hmm, since you're in such a lustrous mood, I might skive of lunch and move to dessert." I uttered to her.

She giggled and pressed a sweet kiss to my jaw. "I love you, Harry James Potter."

"And I love you, Hermione Jane Potter."

"Hmm, Hermione Potter. I love the way you say it."

"Well then, remind to keep saying it in the throes of passion." I teased, grinning.

"Might as well. It would arouse me more." She bumped her hips against my hard arousal and I groaned.

"Go to sleep, Hermione." I ordered, strictly.

"Yes, Daddy." She teased.

Then she snuggled against me and kissed my neck one last time before drifting into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*


	7. Or So It Seems

Chapter Seven: Or So It Seems

**From my point of view: (Hermione)**

"Will you be writing 'Hermione Potter' on your test papers now?" Harry asked me as we lay in bed that night after our usual lovemaking. We had just arrived in Merytown and Harry had informed me that the wizard was still around. He was just in the outskirts of the town but since Harry and I had arrived late that night, we consented with meeting him tomorrow instead.

His hands were stroking my back idly up and down. It always sent involuntary shivers up my spine. "You know I can't, Harry. Our marriage is a secret. But we _are_ telling Ron… and maybe Luna." I replied, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"I'm going to propose again when we get back, Hermione." He murmured.

I pulled back and looked at him, confused. "That isn't necessary, Harry. You've already done that." I replied, flummoxed.

"It's just to show them. Plus, I get to shove it into _my _friends' faces." He smirked.

"I knew you had some ulterior motive. Well, I honestly wouldn't mind. When do you plan on doing it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Where's the fun in that?" He grinned.

I swatted his arm, teasingly. "Fine! I can't wait until we get back home. It's going to feel so nice on my bed."

"Hmm, we can't sleep together, can we? I'm going to miss you." Harry said, ruefully.

"What makes you think that we can't? I'm sure Flinch-Fletchey wouldn't mind. Besides, my queen-sized bed is pretty big."

Harry grinned. "Well, I don't think I can leave my room until everyone's asleep. But I will be going every night."

"Whaaat? I'm sure they wouldn't mind it if Ron was shagging Luna senseless in his bed, why should they mind if you stay over at my room?"

"When did you get so naughty?" Harry teased, tickling my side.

I let out a girlish giggle and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Ever since I let you into my life. What about the Graduation Ball? Are you taking me?" I asked, half-serious and half-teasing.

"'Course, I'd ask you. There's no one else I'd rather ask."

"I can't believe we're going home soon."

"I know. Let's get some sleep, we leave early tomorrow."

I nodded as I felt his arms tighten around me. Everything was going so well yet I couldn't help but have the nagging feeling that something would go wrong, something that could permanently separate Harry and I.

*~*~*~*~*

"Is this right, Harry?" I asked as I sat on Stardust behind him. My arms were wrapped around his middle and I was wearing his extra pair of trousers, shrunk to fit my size of course and of course, his white button-up polo, which _wasn't_ shrunk to fit me, so it was comfy and loose.

"Is what right?" He asked, his voice puzzled at my question.

"I mean, is this path the way to wizard correct?" I clarified.

I felt his shoulders shrug. "I think so. I know that as soon as we come to an open-mouthed cave somewhere in the forest, that's his hiding place."

"You _think_?" I asked, worriedly.

"I _know_ that this is the way." He replied and I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Fine, I do trust you, you know."

"I know you do."

The horse slowed down from its gallop to strutting as the trees in the forest came closer to each other.

"Harry, what if he asks for payment? Or what if there is no way we can get back home?"

"We will. I'm sure of it." He assured me but I could sense he was anxious as well.

I squeezed him lightly and kissed the back of his neck. "I love you."

I could practically hear the smile creeping up his mouth. "I love you too."

For a few minutes, we just rode silently and contently. I snuggled into the back of his neck, inhaling his cedar and pine scent. Soon enough, we had stopped a few meters away from the mouth of the cave. It had the classic horror cave look with stalactites and stalagmites as if guarding the entrance and the dark, eerie inside.

"Well, this is it. We're going home soon. Most likely, anyway." Harry said, jumping off the horse.

I followed in suit only to have him help me down. I gave him a thankful smile and we approached the entrance. "Um, we need a torch." I informed him, eyeing the dark entrance, warily.

Harry had successfully made a torch with a thick stick and some dirt (or some other earthly material) around the top to halt the fire from going any further down the stick, which Harry had also lit when I told him to spark two rocks together.

But while Harry was making the torch, I had spotted some beautiful wildlife animals. There was a pretty white owl, which reminded me of Hedwig. It was resting on a low branch, so I reached out to touch its soft-looking feathers, when I noticed a maroon colored ribbon tied t its leg. It had a letter attached on it. I frowned at this and reached to stroke its feathers, finally grabbing the letter. It was sealed with wax and had a symbol on it.

Hurriedly, I opened it.

"To whom it may concern,

The owl carrying this letter was charmed to find my daughter, Hermione Granger. She has eloped with the infamous Harry Potter. If you are with her or have information on where she is, please remain where you are.

We have followed the owl two days after the elopement. Please remain where you are until my assemblage and I have arrived.

~ Dmitri Granger"

I froze. My father was on his way here. I quickly closed the letter and attached it back to the owl. Then I turned to Harry, who was still sparking the rocks.

"Harry, we have to hurry. My father, he's found out about our elopement and is on his way here." I informed him, tugging him into the dark cave with the torch lighting the way brightly.

"What? How did he find out where we were?" He asked, jogging a bit to catch up with me.

"I'll explain on the way." I replied and we ran further into the cave.

I began explaining to him my father's strategy to find me and we soon came to a fork in the road.

"Which way do we take?" I asked, tightly holding onto his arm.

"How about we split up? If either of us manages to find the wizard, we follow the path back and tell the other." He suggested.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll take left and you take right. But which one of us should take the torch?"

He handed the torch to me. "You take the torch."

"But—"

"Don't worry. I'll follow the path by staying close to the walls."

"Are you—"

"I'm sure. I just want you to be safe." He grinned at me.

I sighed in defeat. "If you say so. Be careful, alright?"

He gave me a peck on the lips. "I promise." Then he turned at started to leave.

I turned around as well and took off. The walls were rocky and jagged; I hoped Harry wouldn't hurt himself. The path was long and rocky; as a result, I tripped and stumbled often, which resulted in slight tears on the trousers I had borrowed from Harry.

Eventually, the torch went out leaving me in darkness. I tripped again, tearing a hole through my left knee (my right knee was already wounded open and had a slight bruise.), gashing my knee deeply. I bit my lip, suppressing a scream and just winced instead, letting out a soft whimper.

I continued on my way, one hand on the rocky wall while I limped along the way. I abruptly stopped when I heard harsh breathing. I grew more nervous than I already was.

"Who's there?" I asked out, blindly.

The breathing only continued. "Who's there?" I asked again, louder this time.

The breathing grew harsher and I was sure it wasn't a human. I reached out for a rock, stone, or anything I could use to throw. I found a small rocky stone and threw it. I heard it thump against something and my chest tightened in fear.

A low growl was emitted by the creature and I heard chains jingle and felt warm air blow in my face. I backed away several steps until I slipped and fell down on the hard ground. Then the room lit up and a few meters in front of me was a dragon. It had released a breath of fire towards the roof and it caught sight of me. It stomped heavily towards me then the room went dark again. I heard it breath in and I knew it was only a few feet away from me and its fiery breath was going to kill me. I tried to stand, but the back of my leg stung and I realized a sharp rock had gashed it open. Helpless, I shut my eyes tightly and let out a scream as it breathed out.

I was so prepared to die but then I heard, "_Protego_!" and the fire never got to burn my skin. I timidly opened up one eye then confirming my sight, I opened the other one. Right in front of me was a transparent shield and the dragon's fire was only ten inches away from my face. My breathing was harsh and when it stopped its fiery pant, I noticed the room was dimly lit. I swirled around to find Harry standing there, breathing and taking in as much air as he could. His cheek was gashed lightly and his arm was gashed open as well as there was a rip in his white polo. He had another torch in his hand.

"Harry," I breathed out, relieved.

He ran towards me and dropped the torch onto the ground. "You're safe, you're safe." He murmured, hugging me.

I hugged him back and buried my face in his shoulder. "Yes, Harry, I am. Thanks to you."

He pulled back and gently cupped my cheek, stroking it with his thumb back and forth. "I found the wizard. We can go home. Come, he's waiting. Can you stand?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded. "I think so." I took his held out hand and pulled myself up with his help. He helped me out and into the path he took. After a few minutes of struggling and teasing, we arrived to a lit part of the cave where a wizard, who looked very much like Dumbledore, was sitting on a rickety chair.

"Ah, you've returned with a young lady, I see." He greeted, standing from his wooden chair.

"Sir, I've explained to you the situation, could you please return us back to where we came from?" Harry asked, hugging me to him.

The old wizard cleared his throat and we separated. "I am Bedwyr, one of the few wizards."

"Bedwyr?" I asked.

"Yes, that is my name." He answered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked me.

"Bedwyr is one of the Knights of the Round Table. He returned Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake." I replied, looking at him.

"Ah, you're a clever one, aren't you?" The wizard asked, smiling.

I blushed a bit. "Well, I read a lot back home."

"Your husband has informed me about your situation and I _can_ return you home." The wizard said.

Our faces lit up immediately.

"There is a condition, though." He said and I felt my stomach plummet. "Only one person can be sent back home."

"Harry, you should go home." I told him right away.

"Hermione, if you stay, I don't know what will happen to you, your father's well on your way here. You should go and find a way to get me back home."

"But—"

I was interrupted by footsteps. There was obviously more than one person and were near to us. My father had finally arrived and I was sure he brought an army.

"Hurry, sir! Do the spell!" Harry said.

The wizard pulled out a wand from his sleeve and said, "întoarce înapoi acasă!" He yelled.

I instantly felt like I was being pulled back and shut my eyes on instinct. I felt myself being thrown on a cold, marble floor. I opened my eyes and found myself in Dumbledore's office, in front of the Pensieve, which was glowing brightly.

"It's about time you returned, Miss Granger."

I looked at the direction of where the voice came from and saw Dumbledore standing in front of his staircase. I quickly stood up.

"Please, sir. Harry had to be left behind and I have to get him back. Please allow me into the restricted section of the library. I need to find a way to get him back home, I don't even know what's going on back there!" I exclaimed, panicked.

"Calm down, Miss Granger. It's already mid-March, and many of your fellow classmates are studying for their NEWT's. I will allow you to search in the restricted area, _only_ if you are sure you have found nothing in the regular areas."

"Thank you, sir." I said, bowing my head slightly.

"Hurry to the library now, Miss Granger. Harry is waiting." He ordered me.

I nodded and, ignoring the pain on my body, sped out of his office and ran down the halls, dodging students who were going in and out of classrooms. I ignored their curious glances and ran into the library, bumping into a couple of second year girls.

I approached Madam Pince's desk. She looked at me with widened eyes. "Miss Granger, do you need any help?" She asked.

"I need to find books about or related to time travel." I replied.

"Er, right this way." She said, standing up and leading the way.

I followed her, disregarding the students' looks as I passed them by.

"Try looking through here." She said, motioning to a small aisle. "Don't destroy anything."

I nodded and began going down the aisle, picking out books I thought would help. I looked at a wall clock nearby and noticed it was mid-afternoon. I raked a hand through my bushy hair and sat down, opening one of the dusty books.

After an hour, I heard people approach me.

"Hermione!"

I looked up and realized the person was Ron with Luna, smiling serenely behind him.

"Hi Ron," I said, smiling weakly then returning back to the book.

"The moment you get back from wherever you were, you start studying. How Hermione-like." He teased, grinning and approaching me.

"How did you find out I was back?" I asked, closing the book with a thud and picking up another.

"Dumbledore called me and Luna into his office and told us about you. He said you'd need our help or something. Oh yeah, where's Harry? I thought he'd be with you, you know."

I felt my eyes brim and finally have the tears slip down my cheeks, silently. I quickly wiped them away. "Harry's not here right now. But he will be coming back." I replied as a few more tears sneaked down my cheeks only to be wiped away again.

"Oh. Well, where'd you guys go? I mean, you suddenly disappeared for a really long time then you suddenly come back."

I sighed. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." I said, shutting another book when I found nothing useful in it.

Ron nodded, catching the solemnity in my voice and sat down across me, motioning Luna to sit beside him. I inhaled a deep breath and explained everything that had happened, from how the Pensieve combined with the Time Turner to how we eloped (conveniently leaving our personal details) and how I managed to return home.

"So you and Harry are married? And the marriage can't be broken?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "I need to get him back, Ron. Who knows what my alternate father is doing to him. I need him back here."

Ron nodded. "We'll help you, right Luna?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Of course. Anything to get you and Harry back together." She replied.

"Well, you can start by looking through the books I've picked out. I've only looked through two so far, so with your help, we can work thrice as fast."

They nodded and began picking out books from the pile I'd made. After loads of hours, we didn't find anything useful or that could help get Harry back. I continued looking through more books.

"We've got to go eat dinner, Herms." Ron said, standing up and taking Luna's hand.

"I understand. You need your three meals a day, right?" I teased, giving him a feeble smile. "Go ahead. I'm going to keep looking."

He nodded. "Don't stress yourself out, you hear?"

It was my turn to nod and he left the library. I looked at the wall clock and it was half past seven already. I continued looking through the books until Madam Pince approached me.

"Miss Granger, it's closing time. I suggest you g to your dormitory and get some well-needed rest." She commanded, giving me a stern look.

I sighed, overpowered by her authority. "I guess. I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Well, it's Saturday, so spend as long as you need in here. But for now, we both need to turn in." She said.

I nodded and she helped me return the books I pulled out, which went faster with magic.

I retreated to my dormitory to find Flinch-Fletchey snogging some random girl on the couch. I rolled my eyes and crept into my dormitory and took a bath, falling into my usual nightly routine.

After brushing my teeth and hair, I crawled into my huge bed. I sighed and turned my light off with a "Nox", preparing for a long night.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Herms, Madam Pince told us you'd been here since it opened." Ron said, sitting beside me.

We were in the library now and it was around ten in the morning. I was dressed in my muggle clothing and was currently searching through a thick book. "Yeah, I was. I haven't found anything though."

He slid a plate beside me. "Eat. You haven't eaten anything since you came back and I doubt you need to lose anymore weight."

I smiled at his tease. "We're not allowed to eat here, Ron." I said, shaking my head lightly.

"Madam Pince said I could give you some food since you haven't left the library and she's sure you need it." He pushed the plate closer to me and I looked at it unsurely.

"Come on, it's your favorite, chicken parmigiana. Dobby told me it was." Ron said, grinning.

I smiled, finally giving in. He handed me a spoon and fork and within a quarter of an hour, I was finished.

"Thanks Ron." I said, smiling. He took the plate.

"I'll be back in a while to help you. Luna will come with me. She's busy with some stuff, but she'll come."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Ron." I gave him a hug.

"You already said that." He joked.

I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Gone for a day and you've already found someone else?"

I let go of Ron and turned around to look at the speaker.

And standing there, only a few feet behind me, was Harry.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Sorry if it's shorter than the usual, but I had a minor writer's block up until just yesterday. I watched some stuff and listened to some music to finally get my muse back. Please review!**


	8. Home

**A/N: Just want to say something for all you readers. My school starts next week, Wednesday, so there may be a slight delay in updates from then on. I've two stories in the works right now, but I'm not sure if I wanna post them. I don't know where "Love Story" is headed. I'll just keep moving forward and see where it takes me. Enough of that, get on with the chapter!**

Chapter Eight: Home

**From my point of view: (Harry)**

I entered the library in a rush, desperately searching for Hermione. I was in Dumbledore's office earlier then he had informed where Hermione was and I fled for the library. I finally spotted her near the back of the library and caught in a moment with none other than Ron.

She hugged him tightly and Ron closed his eyes in content. I smirked at them then she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed a deep red. Without realizing, I felt a pang of jealousy and my smile faltered a bit.

I decided that they held on for too long so I finally spoke. "Gone for a day and you've already found someone else?" I teased, forcing a grin.

I watched as Hermione went rigid then she spun around to face me, her eyes widening as she did. I had imagined that she would run to me and throw her arms around my neck, telling me how much she'd missed me even if it was only for a day. But instead, she looked at me as if I wasn't real and I felt my heart stagger a bit.

I held my hand out and my smile weakened. "Hermione?" I asked, tentatively.

She took gingerly steps towards me until she was only a few inches away from me. "Is that really you, Harry?" She asked, looking at my hand.

I stretched my hand out further. "Why don't you find out?" I asked, smiling at her caution.

"What if I'm dreaming about all of this? What if you aren't real and I only end up making a fool of myself?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"Trust me, 'Mione." I said, calling her my special name for her.

She reached her hand out and touched mine, feeling the familiar sensation whenever we touched. Then she jumped on me, crushing me with her well-known hug. I wobbled at her force then wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug.

"Oh, Harry! It's really you!" She exclaimed into my shoulder.

"It's really me, love." I replied, smiling and burying my face in her bushy hair, inhaling her scent like oxygen.

"It's only been a day and I already miss you." She told me, pulling back and grinning at me, sheepishly.

"I missed you too." I said.

"Hey mate,"

We both broke apart to see Ron coming towards us.

I grinned. "Hey Ron, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, I know. It's been rather long. Hermione told me what happened. Looks like you're stuck with this one, mate!" He teased, slapping the back of my shoulder.

I laughed as Hermione scowled at Ron. "Well, there's no one else I'd rather have. So, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Definitely. D'you know the Gryffindor Quidditch team is dead? We've lost two games to Slytherin! That damn Robinson isn't good for anything! I'm amazed that we've made it to the finals." Ron exclaimed.

"What?! But we were leading before I left!" I replied, stunned.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Boys."

*~*~*~*~*

"So, this is your room." I said, sitting on her huge queen-sized bed.

"Yeah, better get used to it because you're staying here for the rest of the year." She replied, grinning.

We were in her Head Girl room and she was tidying up her closet. It was nice and big and it smelled so much like Hermione. She trusted me enough to give me the password for the Head Girl/Boy room (Sugar Quills).

I leaned back and let myself fall onto the bed. "I don't mind. I have you to wake up to every morning and a huge bed too."

"I'm starting to get the idea you like my bed better than me," She joked, pouting a bit. She sat on the edge of the bed beside me.

I took her arm and pulled it fiercely so she was lying down beside me. "You've figured me out," I replied, quietly yet in a deadpan manner. Then I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. After nibbling and suckling on her lip, I traced my tongue against it, asking for access. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue into her mouth, earning a soft moan from her. We broke apart breathless and I trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling and biting on her sensitive sweet spot. After I regained enough oxygen, I pressed my lips against hers. Slowly, I began unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse. When I had it fully opened, I teased her by running my hands over her soft back. She shivered at the touch of my calloused hands. I grinned into the kiss and unclasped her bra. I tore my lips from hers and kissed her neck again. I felt her hands sneak up my chest and she slowly undid the top button of my polo, working her down. She pushed it off my shoulders and I stopped kissing her neck. She began kissing down my chest until she reached the top of my trousers. Slowly, she undid the belt while kissing up and down my bare chest. With the belt gone, she could finally unbutton my pants. I pulled her legs to me and skid my hands up and down the denim-covered skin. I reached for the single button blocking me from what I really wanted then…

Three knocks echoed throughout the room.

We broke apart. Hermione was blushing profusely and re-clasping her bra. I scowled at the closed door and cursed the person outside of the door. I picked up my belt and slid it through the belt loops.

The knocks continued again. Three soft knocks.

I finished changing and looked at Hermione, who was still buttoning her blouse. She looked at me and blushed. I grinned and leaned towards her, pressing my lips to hers. It wasn't hungry or desperate. It was sweet and full of love. She dropped her hands and wrapped it around my neck, deepening the kiss. I slowly buttoned her blouse again and when I finished, I pulled away.

The three knocks sounded again, harder this time.

Hermione smiled at me and pecked me one last time before standing up.

She opened the door and standing there was Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Oh, hello Justin." Hermione greeted, surprised.

"Hey Hermione. Just wanted to tell you it was lunchtime." He said, leaning against the doorframe, casually.

"Well, thank you. I'll be down in a bit." Hermione replied, puzzled.

"Oh, you're not going to come down with me like before?"

"I rarely came down with you, Justin. It was only sometimes. I'm going to go with Harry."

"I see. Where is Potter anyway?"

"I'm right here." I said, coming up behind Hermione and glaring at the Ravenclaw.

"Oh. Well, I'll be going." He said then he ran down the stairs.

"Honestly Harry, don't scare him." Hermione scolded, swatting my chest. She shut the door and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Where were we?" She asked, huskily.

"You went to lunch with Flinch-Fletchey?" I asked, ignoring her question while feeling a bit jealous.

"Oh, Harry! It was only for a few days and you can't be jealous now! I love _you_."

I frowned. "But _still._"

She smiled sweetly at me then she kissed me. "I love you, Harry. Let's go to lunch."

I watched as she opened the door and walked out, hips swaying invitingly.

I scowled. "Wench!" I yelled and ran after her. I caught her by the waist and gave her a heated kiss.

"Mmm, skip lunch?" She asked, against my lips.

I grinned. "Definitely," Then we turned around and ran back to her room.

*~*~*~*~*

"Mmm, I could get used to this." Hermione murmured, while lazily strumming her fingers through my hair.

We had just finished our business and we were lying in bed, exhausted yet content. I was hugging Hermione to me and her face was buried in the crook of my neck. My arms were around her waist, my hands caressing her warm, soft back.

"I already am." I whispered.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister." She chastised me, nuzzling my neck.

"What about?" I asked, dazed by her actions.

"You know, how you managed to come back here. You still have to tell me."

"Well, your father captured me. He had me whipped twenty times on the back and—"

"He what?!" Hermione shrieked, sitting up and letting the blanket fall from her chest.

I pushed her back down gently and took her in my arms once more, kissing the top of her head and pulling the blanket over her again. "Relax. I'm getting to the part where you can love your mum and Sophie."

_~*~*~*~_

_I was half-dead when Hermione's father was finished with me. He had ordered two soldiers to throw me into the dungeon. I lay there, lying on my stomach in the dust and straw, dying slowly then I fell asleep._

_~*~*~*~_

"_Wake up, Harry, wake up!"_

_I thought I had heard Hermione's voice. "Mmm, 'Mione?"_

"_Hurry, Mr. Potter. We haven't much time left!"_

_I opened my eyes, relieved that I was still alive. I rubbed my eyes until the familiar blur was gone. I blinked and saw the outline of a lady. I blinked a few more times and saw Hermione's mother, Eleanor, to my disappointment._

"_Lady Granger?" I asked, pushing my hands against the cold floor to look at her properly._

_I felt her tug on my upper arm. "We must hurry, Harry! Sophie's waiting." She insisted, pulling me._

_I slowly got to my feet and limped, my back aching. "M-My back," I stumbled over my own words._

"_We'll fix that. Come, we must hurry!" She took my hand and led me out of the cell._

_We came to a fork in the hallway and Lady Granger turned to me._

"_You mustn't say a word, Harry and just follow me." She instructed._

_I nodded and we continued, going down the left hallway. It was dimly lit, with a few torches every fifteen feet. We came to the end and turned left again when there were two guards, blocking the way._

"_Excuse me, Miss Granger, but where are you taking the prisoner?" One asked, eyeing me._

_I kept my head down and heard Lady Granger reply; "Lord Granger has called for me to bring him into his parlor for interrogation."_

"_If you don't mind me asking, but isn't the entrance to his office the other way, madam?" The other guard asked, timidly._

"_Oh, yes! My mistake!" Lady Granger exclaimed, laughing daintily. "Well, it's best I be off now. Thank you." She turned around and pulled me towards the other hallway until we were no longer in sight._

"_Listen Harry, I need you to go out the servants' area. Find Sophie. She should be near the back. When you find her, she'll know what to do. Don't ask questions and if you ever want to see my daughter again, you will follow."_

_I nodded, the idea of having Hermione with me once again making the pain on my back numb._

"_I know she loves you and I know you love her. Your eyes say so much about you, Harry. I believe Hermione has chosen the right person." She said, lovingly while lifting my face up to see well._

"_I understand. I guess this is goodbye?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow._

_She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Hermione really _has_ made the right choice in you. Goodbye Harry. You're a wonderful person."_

_I nodded._

"_Go. The way the servants' wing is by going to the west wing then the first forked hallway you come to, turn right then you head straight and then you reach the servants' wing. The way to the exit is to just go straight until you find the kitchen. The exit should be there." She instructed. "Take care, Harry."_

_I nodded once more then I left, following her instructions. I soon found the exit and left in search of Sophie. I found Sophie outside the exit. She was leading a horse._

"_Mr. Potter, Lady Granger has asked me to help you. But first," She pulled out a wand from the pocket of her apron and muttered a spell and the pain on my back was instantly gone. "There, you're back is completely healed. There are no more bumpy scars but there will still be red markings. I can't do anything about that."_

"_Thank you so much, Sophie, for everything." I said, smiling._

_She nodded. "There is a portkey, Mr. Potter. The inn master's chair is the portkey. The inn is the one you and Hermione rented before. The portkey will lead you straight to the inside of the wizard's cave. There he will cast the spell to take you home. You will have to ride there but it will take all night." She told me._

"_I don't care," I blurted out. "I'll do anything for Hermione."_

_Sophie smiled. "Hermione is so lucky to have you. Go now, Mr. Potter."_

_I nodded and mounted the horse. "Goodbye, Sophie. Thank you." Then I whipped the horse and sped away from the Granger manor._

_~*~*~*~_

_I was in the cave now. The wizard was preparing something on his wooden table._

"_Sophie said you could do the spell. What's wrong?" I asked, nervous that I probably couldn't see Hermione ever again._

"_Oh, nothing's wrong. You _will_ see your wife again, I assure you." He replied, pouring something hot into a teapot._

_My mind drifted off to what the old wizard had said, _your wife_. _My_ wife. I wondered what she would be doing. Studying? Catching up with friends?_

"_Would you care for some tea?" Bedwyr asked, snapping me out of my trance._

"_Um, sure." I replied, uneasily._

_Was he going to tell me something? Would I be able to get back home?_

_I watched as he poured some of the tea into a cup then put some powder in it and stirred it with a small teaspoon._

"_It's about time for you to go, Mr. Potter. I'm sure your wife is very worried." He said, turning to me, still stirring the murky liquid._

_I nodded, absently drifting off into space at the thought of her._

"_Your tea." The wizard said._

"_Huh?" I asked, shaking my head. Then I heard a splash and felt something hot land on me._

_I stood up, wiping off the scalding hot liquid. "What—" But before I could finish, I fell backwards limply and everything went black._

_~*~*~*~_

_I woke with a slight throbbing pain at the back of my head. I rubbed it while blinking away the usual blur and trying to clarify my surroundings. I stood up, recognizing that I was in Dumbledore's office._

"_Welcome back, Mr. Potter."_

_I spun around to find Dumbledore standing; one hand occupied with a bowl (which was probably filled with lemon sherbet) and the other hand was inside it._

"_Professor Dumbledore, I-I—" I stuttered._

"_It's alright, Harry. Miss Granger has explained everything to me. Now, I think you should find her. She's very worried about you."_

_I nodded. "Thank you, professor."_

_He nodded curtly at me and I ran out of his office, searching desperately for Hermione._

_~*~*~*~_

"Oh my God, Harry." Hermione breathed, once I finished.

I grinned. "It's not _that_ bad, honestly."

"Harry, you could've died!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Well, I didn't. And that's all that matters." I told her, squeezing her.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, it's just that Dumbledore told you I explained our situation to him, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I never got to tell him anything. I rushed to the library once I came back."

"Perhaps Dumbledore knew from the start. You went to the library? To study? How so Hermione." I teased.

"Oh, hush." She retorted, swatting my arm. "If you must know, I was researching on a way to get you back."

My teasing expression softened. "Really?"

"Really. I missed you so much."

"I did too." Unconsciously, I yawned.

"Let's get some sleep?" Hermione asked, smiling up at me.

I grinned and gave her a kiss. "Of course."

Then I hugged her closer to me and drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up to the sound of knocking against Hermione's Head Girl door. I cursed Finch-Fletchley for his insistence.

"Mmm…" Hermione murmured, stirring awake.

I pretended to be asleep.

"Harry, wake up." She said, shaking me.

"No," I said, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Come on, Harry. Someone is at the door and you very well know that I can't be the one to answer the door."

"Urgh, why not?" I asked, joking and peeping at eye at her. She was lying on her stomach, her arms wrapped around her pillow. She lifted her head from the pillow and glared at me.

"I'm not even going to answer that. Now, answer the door!" She said, placing a scowl on her face even though the her lips were quirking into a smile then pushing her face back into the pillow.

I laughed then slipped on my boxers and my button up polo. I approached the door and opened it to find Ron there.

"Harry? What're you doing in here?" He asked, bewildered.

"Er, well—"

"Never mind. I don't want to hear it." He said, covering his eyes.

I turned to look at the naked girl lying in bed, whose top of her back was being shown. "Wait here." I told Ron.

I moved toward Hermione and shook her gently. "Hermione, love, Ron's at the door. I reckon it's dinnertime already."

"Oh." She replied, twisting around so she was on her back.

"Um, take my shirt." I said, slipping it off and placing it around her so Ron wouldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to.

She slipped it on and quickly buttoned the overly large shirt. It covered her modestly and it ended lower than mid-thigh.

"Er, Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked the redheaded boy who was still standing at the door with his hands over his eyes.

"Well, I was supposed to call Hermione for dinner. Finch-Fletchley let me in. I figured you'd be with her, so I thought I could kill one bird with two stones."

"That's two birds with one stone, Ronald." Hermione replied, smiling at her friend while sliding out of the bed.

"Right." He replied, nodding.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" I asked, laughing.

"I'm not so keen on seeing my best friends after they… you know!" He retorted, blushing red.

Hermione laughed. "Oh come on, Ron. We know you do it with Luna too. Plus, it's supposed to give off a healthy glow."

"I do not! She said she wants to wait until marriage and frankly, I don't mind. And I don't want to see either of you 'glowing'!"

"Well, I wanted to wait until marriage too. But then again, Harry and I are officially married anyway, so I'm not breaking my principle." Hermione said, grinning widely at me.

I smiled and slid my arm against her waist and pulled her to me.

"Whatever. Luna's the one that told me to come get you guys. Just hurry up, already. And don't bother taking a shower! You'll only take longer." He blindly reached for the doorknob and when he finally found it, he slammed the door.

Hermione and I shared a laugh. "He's right though." Hermione said, grinning in a strange way.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

She walked to me and walked her fingers up my chest and up my throat then she tapped my nose. She kissed me on the lips then leaned over to my ear, nibbling it. Then she whispered,

"No showers."

*~*~*~*~*

"Harry, Hermione, it's good to see you back." Luna greeted across the table once we sat down.

We had just arrived at the Gryffindor table. Since not many people knew about our relationship, we refrained from holding hands. Until we reached the table, that is.

"Thanks, Luna. It's good to be back." I replied, squeezing Hermione's hand under the table.

"Harry!"

I looked to the redheaded girl sitting beside Luna across us.

"Er, hi Ginny." I let go of Hermione's hand and I swore I saw a flash of hurt crossed her face before she went back to silently eating her dinner. Quickly, I picked it up again and squeezed it, rubbing my thumb over it and intertwining our fingers. Hermione gave me an unnoticeable smile.

"So Harry, I figured I'd be the first person you'd see when you came back but I guess you decided Ron should be the first person since you _are _best mates after all." Ginny said, scooping some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Er, well, yeah. Um, listen, Ginny—"

"So, why don't you meet me in the Room Of Requirement and we can talk about our relationship there?" She smiled at me.

I stole a glance at Hermione, who was looking down at her plate and eating quietly but there was a frown etched onto her pretty face.

"I'm busy tonight. _With Hermione_." I emphasized, scooting even closer to the brown haired girl beside me.

"Oh. Well, maybe tomorrow?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Em, don't think I can. You know, I've got a lot of catching up to do. Plus, Hermione and I agreed to study together."

"I see. Well, maybe when you're done and you've finally caught up, we can talk." The youngest Weasley pleaded, looking hopeless.

"Er, I'll try."

Her face lit up and she went back to eating.

"Are you really going to talk to her?" Hermione asked, quietly while looking down on her plate. I noticed she was just shoving her food around and our hands weren't joined anymore. Her face held an unreadable expression.

"I might have to, love." I answered, leaning down to her ear while having her bushy hair cover my mouth. I nibbled on it and Hermione blushed.

"Okay." Hermione replied.

"I'll be fine. She won't be able to do _anything_ to me." I murmured, quietly whilst placing my hand on her leg.

She smiled meekly at me and continued eating. I sneaked my leg to her and began rubbing it against hers. I twined it against her own and pulled it to me, rubbing it. I looked at her and she was smiling and blushing deeply at what I was doing.

"Tonight, okay?" She whispered, rubbing her leg back.

"Of course. But I need to grab some clothes, so I don't have to keep coming back to my dormitory." I replied, grinning.

"Now, stop doing that thing with your leg. I can't concentrate." She hissed, mock-scowling at me.

I grinned. "I love you," I whispered softly into her ear.

Hermione's scowl disappeared into a smile. "I love you, too, Harry."

*~*~*~*~*

I looked down onto Hermione's sleeping face later that night. Her arms were wrapped around my waist tightly and her forehead was pressed onto my shoulder. Her bushy hair was splayed out and she had a content smile on her beautiful face. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her to me.

"Mmm," She murmured, waking up. She blinked and looked up at me. "Harry? What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." I replied, shrugging.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Her face and tone were worried.

"No, no. I haven't had a nightmare ever since we got together."

Her worried expression was gone and was replaced with one of perplexity. "Oh, well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just watching you sleep."

"Oh."

There was a short silence.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked, looking into her cinnamon eyes.

"Of course, I do." She replied, confidently.

"Do you love me too?"

"Yes, definitely." She immediately replied, grinning.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hermione giggled. "Why are you even asking?"

"Well, it's just that every time we kiss, I do it without consent."

"You should know that every time I kiss you back is my consent."

"So, can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

I bent down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. There wasn't any hunger in it, only love. Our tongues didn't touch each other and our lips just stayed together, massaging each other.

When we let go, Hermione smiled. "I love you."

I grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you, too."

"Let's go to sleep."

I nodded.

"Good night, Harry." She whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"Good night, Hermione." I whispered in reply.

I kissed her temple. "Sweet dreams."

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Don't forget to review on your way out of here!**


	9. Trouble

**A/N: This is going to be one of the latest chapters for a loooong time. School's next week already and I can't post every Thursday. So, sorry! I'll try to post every Saturday... ON to the chapter!**

Chapter Nine: Trouble

**From my point of view: (Hermione)**

I slammed by book close and fell backwards onto my bed.

It had already been three weeks since Harry and I arrived. Surprisingly, we had managed to catch up with the rest of the class. Harry was meeting with Ginny for the past two weeks every Friday after dinner in an unused Charms classroom somewhere near the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. I'd been worried for quite some time about what they would do. The first time Harry came back from one of his talks, he had a lipstick stain on his cheek. I flipped out and accused him of cheating. Of course, Harry was gentle and calm and explained how Ginny had tried to kiss him on the lips but Harry turned just in time for her to land her lips on his cheek. And, obviously, I forgave him. He had failed to tell Ginny because she spent most of the time "catching up" with Harry, except Harry got bored out of his mind.

He was back with Ginny again that night and I was worried sick. Desperate, I decided to leave in search of Harry (and Ginny, I guess). So with the Marauder's Map and Harry's Invisibility Cloak in hand (that boy does not know how to keep his things), I left in search for the pair.

I passed through the empty corridors, sneaking past some prefects and Filch, until I came to the designated classroom. I whispered, "Mischief managed," to the map and it closed. I approached the door and I could hear voices. I had arrived just in time to hear Harry tell Ginny about our relationship.

I heard her say, "… So then Ron decided that—"

"Ginny, I have to tell you something, okay?" Harry had interrupted her.

I could sense her surprise. "O-Okay, what is it?"

"The thing is, um, well…" Harry trailed off, nervously. "You're expecting us to get back together, right?"

"Well, it would be only natural. I mean, you only broke up with me because I wouldn't be safe." She replied. I could practically hear her smile.

"I can't get back together with you." He blurted out.

"W-What? Why not?"

"Ginny, don't get me wrong, you're a great girl but—"

"There's an even greater one, right?"

I heard Harry sigh. "Yes. She's everything to me, Ginny. I love her and she loves me. I'm absolutely sure that she's perfect for me and vice versa."

"I understand. But, who is this girl?"

"It's Hermione." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

"Can I ask a few questions about your relationship?"

"I guess. But I will refuse if some questions get to personal."

"Okay. Well, when did you guys get together?"

"We got together while we were away."

"Where did you guys go?"

There was a pause. I assumed Harry had run a hand through his hair. "I can't tell you that."

"Is that a wedding ring?" Ginny asked, incredulously.

"Huh?" Harry asked, alerted. "Oh, this ring? It's, um, it's a promise ring. Hermione and I plan to get married some time. Maybe after school even. We really want to confirm our relationship."

"So soon? Isn't that a bit too early? I mean, you're still turning eighteen. That's barely the age of adulthood."

"Ginny, I understand your concern." I had to resist snorting. "But I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to be with Hermione for the rest of my life and I'm certain she wants the same. I want her to be the one I spend the remainder of my life with, I want a family with her, I want to grow old with her and I want to die with her as my wife."

"Of course. But, your ring, it looks like a wedding band. May I see it?"

"No. Er, no. I can't. There are some private things engraved in here." Harry replied. I smiled to myself.

"I see. Um, how long have you realized you loved Hermione?"

"Well, I started feeling something for her around second year."

"But how come you dated me? And—and Cho Chang?" She sounded frenzied.

"Well, my feelings for Hermione got really intense and I admit it scared the hell out of me, so I needed to do some things to try and tame them down, I guess."

"So I was just a—a distraction?" She shrilled.

"No! Ginny, you weren't anything like that. Cho was like that, just to calm my nerves down. But what I had with you was... infatuation. I didn't feel love like what I did with Hermione."

"Can I ask you a few more questions?"

There was a short silence and I presumed he had nodded.

"If you really cared so much for Hermione, why didn't you leave Hermione behind? Wouldn't you be scared if Voldemort had gotten her and killed her?"

"Ginny, do you get it? If I left Hermione behind, she would be in even more danger because she's Muggle-born! You, I could leave behind. Voldemort wouldn't hurt you at all, since you _are_ pureblood."

"But wouldn't Hermione be even more in danger since she was with you and you were his main target?"

"No, no, no. Hermione would be safer _with_ me. I could protect her if she was with me. But if she had stayed behind in Hogwarts, she could've died and I would never be able to forgive myself, let alone live without her."

Ginny decided to stay quiet after that. I wiped my cheeks, realizing there were tears there at what Harry had said.

"I should go. She's probably worried like hell." I heard Harry stand up and he exited the classroom. I saw him open the door. He stood in front of the door for a while and sighed before walking right past me. I silently caught up, having to take tiny jogs because of his quick strides. I decided to run ahead of him and wait. When Harry passed by me, I took his arm and hugged him tightly.

He was shocked, of course. Then I looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes. I felt his hands touch the cloak resting above my head and he pulled it down.

When he saw me smiling up at him through tears, he smiled back. "Hey you," He greeted, wiping away my tears.

"Hi," I replied, sniffling a little.

He frowned a little. "Something wrong? Why are you crying?"

I shook my head. "Oh, Harry!" I exclaimed, burying my face in his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. Everything's perfect. _You're_ perfect." I replied, sincerely.

"If you're sure," He replied, uneasily. "How about I carry you back to the room?"

I looked up at him now and grinned. "That'd be brilliant."

He grinned back and gallantly picked me up like a baby and carried me to the Head Girl/Boy rooms.

When we were safely inside our room, he laid me down on the bed and he lay down beside me. "What's up?" He asked.

"I heard." I stated, simply.

"Heard what?" He asked, befuddled.

I giggled, girlishly. "What you said to Ginny."

"Oh." He blushed. "Is that why you were under the cloak?"

I nodded.

"Oh. Well, why were you crying?" He was nervous.

"They were happy tears."

He gave me a pointed look and I pecked his lips.

"Promise." I said.

"Okay."

"What you said," I paused and he froze. "Made me fall in love with you even more. That is, if that's even possible."

His face broke out into a grin. "Really? I was only saying the truth."

I nodded. "I love you, Harry."

He smiled sweetly at me. "I love you, too."

*~*~*~*~*

"NEWT's next week," Harry said, sitting down next to me in the library. It had been a couple of months and NEWT's were already next week. Harry and I often studied together. He had trouble with Potions especially.

"I know," I remarked, smiling at him.

"Right. Since when does Hermione Granger _not_ know something?" Harry teased, pulling his things out of his bag.

"Shut it, you prick." I retorted, mockingly.

"Kidding, love." He said, pressing his lips to my temple. "I love the fact that you know everything."

I grinned. "So, Potions, huh?"

He groaned. "Hermione! You know I hate that damn subject. Someone should ban it from Hogwarts."

"Aw, is the savior of the wizarding world having trouble?" I joked, cooing at him.

He sighed and thumped his head against the table, which reminded me very much of Dobby. "Yes."

I laughed. "Which is why you have me to help you."

"Oh yes, my genius girlfriend. One of the main reasons why I love you."

I slapped his arm. "Not exactly a compliment."

"Really? I was aiming for that." He said, seriously.

"Ha, ha, Harry." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Can we skip the lesson and go straight to the part where you reward for doing a great job?" He asked, leaning towards me until his face was mere inches away from mine.

"D'you know your name mean to harass? You're certainly living up to it right now." I informed him.

He ignored it and kissed me hard. I could tell he had some tension to get off, so I kissed him back with just as much passion. When I felt his hand snake itself into my school blouse, I pushed him off.

"Harry," I breathed out. "Stop it, we can't do that here nor now. We have NEWT's next week."

He gave a sigh of defeat. "I know, alright? I just wanted to relax a tad bit."

I gave him a smile and leaned forward to his ear, sucking on his earlobe. "Maybe if we finish studying early tonight, we can have some fun under these tables tonight." I suggested, whispering seductively into his ear.

When I pulled back, his eyes were glazed over. "Pinky swear?" He asked, grinning and extending the smallest finger of his hand.

I laughed lightly and hooked my own with his. "Pinky swear." I replied.

"Good." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

He opened his books and we started preparing for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

*~*~*~*~*

It was the weekend before NEWT's and everyone was trying to get some tension of their shoulders.

Of course, I kept true to my promise earlier that week and Harry and I ended up making love near the back of the library under a dusty table and in some aisles between the bookcases. And Harry, being the daredevil that he is, suggested we do it _on top _of one of the tables and even behind Madam Pince's desk. Holding my pinky swear against me, I obliged. No one knew, of course. We did all if this when Madam Pince trusted Harry and I enough to stay later in the library. We ended up leaving the library near two in the morning, only to have Harry making love to me in the Gryffindor Common Room (on the sofa and the floor) and inside my room. He explained that he had too much pent up sexual tension that needed to be released, making him incredibly horny. I didn't object of course. In my dazed state, I had told him "he could make love to me anytime, anywhere." He held that against me every time he locked me in the broom closet or in the library. He even told me that while we were studying out by the Great Lake, which only led to more lovemaking in the woods.

Harry then decided that he should have a "Boy's Night" with his roommates, seeing as he lived in my room now. He even moved his trunk into my room and his toiletries in my bathroom. I was left alone for the night. Obviously, I checked on the girl dormitories, checking if all of them were in. I always checked my own house last, because the Head Girl/Boy dormitories were closest to the Gryffindor Common Room. When I opened the seventh year dormitory door, I was shocked to find all of them huddled in a circle, giggling hysterically at a red-faced Lavender.

"Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed, finally noticing me standing at the door. "You're just in time to join our slumber party!"

"No, Parvati, I can't. I've still got rounds and—"

"Oh, leave them to Finch-Fletchley!" Ginny interrupted.

"Ginny?" I asked, looking at the sixth year girl incredulously.

"Yeah?" She asked, tugging on my arm.

"It's just that, I thought you hated me because of Harry." I said, sitting in between her and Lavender.

"Oh please, I got over that months ago. I'm with Dean now. Come on! It's your last weekend before your NEWT's and I'm sure you've got a bundle of nerves that desperately need to be unbundled. Or is Harry going to do that when he gets to your room?"

I blushed a deep shade of red as all of the girls giggled. Ginny used to be the love struck girl fawning over Harry, and now she was telling me sly, sexual innuendos about my relationship with Harry! I looked at the circle of girls. There were a few girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but there weren't any from Slytherin.

"Come on, Hermione." Lavender insisted.

I sighed. "Fine." And all the girls squealed.

*~*~*~*~*

"Truth or dare?" Parvati asked Lavender.

"Truth." The pretty Gryffindor replied.

"Hmm, what to ask, what to ask…" Parvati wondered out loud. "Oh! I know! Do you think Harry made the right choice by choosing Hermione? Why or why not?"

"Parvati," Ginny warned, using a dead-serious tone.

"It's okay, Ginny." I said, touching the younger girl's shoulder gently. "It doesn't matter what other people think."

Ginny nodded but threw a glare at Parvati and Lavender. I motioned for Lavender to answer the question.

"Well, no. No offense, Hermione. But Harry needs a girl who can have some fun, like he will. He's been through all the Voldemort things and stuff and right now, he needs a break from all of them. He needs to let loose and have some fun. I mean, think about, he only needed you to talk to. He needed someone he could confide in and now that he's done with everything, he doesn't need you. The reason Harry needed you is finished. He doesn't need you anymore. I know you love him and all that jazz, but come on, Hermione. With you by his side, you're only holding him down." She replied.

I froze. Ginny shot Parvati a murderous look. "I think we should turn in, girls. We can do this again when NEWT's are over." She murmured.

"I should go." I said, standing up.

Ginny nodded and helped me up.

Numbly, I nodded curtly at the girls and left for the Head Girl room.

I opened my door to find Harry on the bed, reading a book.

"H-Harry?" I asked, anxiously.

"Oh, hey Herms. Sorry, I decided not to sleep in my dorm. They said some, um, pretty weird stuff." He replied, standing up and blushing red.

"It's okay, I guess." I replied, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting me to stay with the boys? I could always leave." He sounded so sincere.

"No, it's okay, really. I spent some time with girls. It was pretty weird," I explained, looking at him and giving him a small smile.

He grinned and gave me kiss, pulling me to the bed. "Let's get some sleep, love." He whispered when we were lying down, facing each other.

I nodded and decided to go into the bathroom to change into my nightgown. Before I could even get fully off the bed, Harry pulled me back down and gave me a worried look.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Will you please speak when you answer?" He asked this gently.

I smiled at his tenderness. "Nothing's wrong." I replied.

He gave me a weak smile. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." I replied, immediately.

"Did those girls do anything to you?"

"No," I lied.

He pulled me close until my face was buried in his shoulder. "I love you too, you know."

"I know." I replied.

Harry sighed. "Okay, seriously," He slid down the bed until his eyes were leveled with mine. "What did those girls say to you about our relationship?"

"They didn't say anything." I lied.

"I can tell when you're lying."

I gave a sigh of defeat. "Parvati asked Lavender if you were making the right choice by—by choosing me."

"Oh God, Hermione." He was starting to get annoyed and frustrated with me. "What'd Lavender say?"

Tears streamed down my face and I pushed away from him, sitting up on the side of the bed. "She—She said that I was wrong for you, that you needed a girl that could have some fun. She said I was holding you down. She said that…" I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"She said _what_?" Harry demanded, getting annoyed.

I turned to look at him, glaring despite my tears. "She said that you didn't need me!" I yelled.

Harry's eyes widened at my outburst. I released a cry and sobs wracked my body. I could feel my shoulders shaking and the warms tears slip down my cheeks.

"Hermione—" Harry said. His tone was soft.

"It's true, isn't it?" I interjected, my voice dangerously low.

"No! It isn't true! Hermione, you know better than to believe that." He seemed alarmed at the question.

I sighed, giving up. "I know. And, I'm sorry. If you want, you could go back to the boys' dormitory—"

"I'm staying with you." He interrupted, determined.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"_I'm staying with you_." He repeated.

I looked at him, turning completely now. He didn't look angry but he had a small smile. "I love you," He whispered, tenderly cupping my cheek with his large, calloused hand. "I really do. No matter what, I swear."

"Harry—"

"I swear on my parents' graves."

That was it. I jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry." I whispered, crying.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." He spoke softly, stroking my back soothingly. "And no more about that 'not needing you' shit. I'll _always_ need you. You keep sane and in line. Good God, Hermione. Without you, I'd probably be expelled from Hogwarts."

"As if that already hasn't happened." I joked, attempting to make the situation lighter.

Harry chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you,"

I grinned. "I love you too."

"How about we go to sleep? I feel a bit sleepy." He asked.

I smirked. "Hmm, I thought you wouldn't want to sleep much tonight. Guess I thought wrong," I teased, sliding out of bed.

He pulled me back in with him. "I lied. I'm not feeling sleepy at all."

I laughed. "Sexual tension?"

"Yep."

I climbed on top of him. "Must be hard to be horny all the time."

"Not when you have an drop-dead sexy girlfriend to help."

I pinched his arm, earning a slight yelp from him. "I'm your wife, silly. I'll have none of this 'girlfriend' shite."

Harry grinned and pushed me, so he was on top. "How about we do some lovin'?"

I laughed lightly as he unbuttoned my blouse. "Looks like you're already starting."

He pushed it off my shoulders and reached around my back, unclasping my bra. I gasped when his fingers brushed the side of my breasts.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, affectionately.

He reached up and kissed me, starting yet another unforgettable moment.

*~*~*~*~*

"That was brilliant." He said, a bit breathless.

"That it was." I replied.

"Well, they did say that make-up sex was mind-blowing."

I slapped his arm. "Don't say that word."

"Only for you." He whispered, hugging me to him.

"We should sleep."

"Aye, we should."

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione." He paused. "I love you."

*~*~*~*~*

"NEWT's are over!" Ron yelled, leaving the Charms classroom.

I rolled my eyes yet smiled at him. "Brilliant observation, Ronald." I told him, sarcasm evident in my voice.

Ron turned to glare at me. "Harry, would please put that thing you call a girl on a leash?"

I scowled at him and opened my mouth to retort but Harry beat me to it. "Don't worry, Ron. She's only an animal in bed." He replied, giving me a teasing wink. I blushed and thwacked his arm.

Ron yelled. "Would you _please_ not talk about your… er, activities around me? I can't even bear to see you guys flirting with each other shamelessly."

This time we both blushed. "Honestly, Ron, as if you and Luna haven't flirted." I muttered, grinning as the redheaded boy blush as well.

"Hello Ron," A dazed voice said greeted behind us.

"Speak of the devil," Harry murmured, grinning at me and pulling me close.

"Luna! Good, you're here. Let's go… get that thing you wanted." He excused himself, rather lamely.

"Oh, but—" Luna objected only to be cut off when Ron grabbed her arm and strode down the hallway, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist.

"We're graduating next Friday," Harry said, sadly.

"I know. But everything will be alright." I replied as I leaned my head against his shoulder and walked down the hall back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

He wrapped his arm around me again and pulled me so my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Let's go pack. Where am I going to stay from now on?" He asked.

"You're definitely not going back to the Dursleys. How about you stay with me?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "In your room?"

I hit his chest and remained silent, blushing.

"Well?" He asked.

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe…" I replied, unsurely.

He laughed. "Good, I don't think I'd like it if I didn't wake up next to you."

I smiled. "You think?"

"I _know _I'd hate it if I didn't wake up next to you." He grinned.

"Don't forget that we have to explain to my parents about our, um, predicament."

"Predicament? Our marriage is a problem?" He asked, an injured look in his face.

"No, Harry. I didn't mean it like that, I swear." I said, stopping and looking him in the eye.

"I know you didn't. I'm just feeling nervous a bit."

I was confused. "About what?"

"Some stuff."

"Can you tell me?" I asked gently.

"No."

I frowned and continued walking.

"Hermione, wait." He said, catching up.

"I can't tell you, _yet_. I will, I promise."

I nodded and slowed down so we could walk side by side.

"Please don't stay mad at me. I'm sorry." He begged, taking my hand.

"I'm not." I said, squeezing his hand.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Forgive me?" He asked, pressing his lips to my knuckles and giving me his ridiculous puppy-eyes look while keeping his mouth behind my hand

I smiled and was about to open my mouth to tell him that I did when a flash went off.

We both groaned inwardly. "Colin, hello." I greeted, forcing a smile at the grinning boy.

"Hey Colin," Harry said.

"That was a great picture, guys. It'll look great in my scrapbook."

"That's great, Colin." I replied, genuinely smiling at the younger boy.

Harry lowered his hand, causing his ring to glint in the sun brightly.

Colin peered closer at Harry's hand. "Is that a wedding ring, Harry?"

"Er, um—" Harry mumbled.

"Hermione, you've got one too." He observed, looking at my hand.

"It's a promise ring, Colin. You know what that is, right?"

"Sure, I do. My parents got promise rings too. They got married after that. Are you guys getting married after too?"

"I hope so." Harry replied, his eyes twinkling brightly at me.

"Good luck with that. I've got to get my pictures developed. How about I give you guys a copy?"

I nodded. "We'd love one. Thank you, Colin."

"Great! I'll give you on the night of the Graduation Ball, before you leave."

"We'll see you then." Harry said, nodding.

"See you, Colin." I spoke.

He grinned then took off running the opposite way.

"Well?" He asked as we continued our way back to the Common Room.

"Yes, I forgive you." I answered.

He pecked my cheek and pulled me closer. "I love you," He whispered.

I nuzzled his neck. "I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	10. Stepping

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this update. School's just started and I don't have much time to write. HP 6 is coming out soon though. :D**

Chapter Ten: Stepping

**From my point of view: (Harry)**

It was the night before the Graduation Ball. Every boy in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were nervous wrecks. Of course, this was the night I intended on proposing to Hermione. Just to show the rest of the wizarding world.

Hermione had no idea I would as she read her thick book leaning against the headboard of her huge queen-sized bed. I was standing by the doorway, watching her while nervously fingering the black velvet box inside my robes pocket.

Hermione peered up at me. "Harry? What are you doing there?" She asked, bemused.

I gave her an anxious smile. "Just watching you." I replied, entering the room.

"Oh." Despite herself, Hermione blushed scarlet.

I sat beside her on the bed and leaned over, giving a kiss on her temple.

"You're going with me tomorrow, right?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course, there's no one else I'd rather go with." Hermione said, smiling then putting her book aside.

My stomach gave a violent lurch. "Well, I think I'll go change for bed."

Hermione nodded, already donned in her long nightgown. It didn't take me long to go back into the room after changing and brushing my teeth. The room was already darkened, a single lamp lit. Hermione's back was to me, but I could tell she was still awake. I slid into the covers clad only in my boxers and tugged the string, turning off the yellowish orange light. I felt Hermione shift and she faced me.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." She whispered. "And a tad nervous."

"It's only natural for you to be nervous. You're going to be giving a speech in front of our schoolmates."

Hermione nodded absently, moving closer and clutching my arm tightly.

"I'll be the first to clap. I swear on it." I whispered into her bushy mane.

"Oh, Harry." She breathed.

"Let's get to sleep. You know you need it."

Hermione chuckled slightly then snuggled deeper into my arms. She pressed her nose to my neck and breathed in. "Mmm," She murmured, planting a soft kiss. "Good night, Harry."

"'Night, love. Sleep well."

*~*~*~*~*

"That went well." Ron muttered after Hermione gave her speech.

She looked as pale as a ghost when she climbed onto the stage and she stuttered at first, earning a few sniggers from Malfoy, then she managed to get the hang of it. In the end, she fled off the stage and I initiated the thundering applause. I was waiting for her by the side and she dashed into my arms, wailing at how embarrassed she was.

Hermione scowled at the redheaded boy. "Well, at least I lived." She replied, hotly. "I'm sure you couldn't have done any better." She was wearing a nice green dress. It was showed her bare shoulders and the sleeves tightened down her arm, loosening when it finally covered half of her hand. It was floor-length so she had to hold up the front so she wouldn't trip.

It was nighttime already and we were well on our way to the Great Hall and Ron was _still_ picking a fight over how Hermione had acted.

"Yeah, right! I wouldn't stutter then run into Harry like some crazed fanatic." Ron guffawed.

"_Ron,_" I warned, giving a slight glare and Hermione went red with anger.

Ron raised his hands as a sign of defeat.

I slithered my arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek. "I rather liked it when you ran to me." I whispered and Hermione blushed, hitting my chest with her small hand.

"We're here." Ron said, pushing the doors open. The Great Hall was looking beautiful. The sky was nice midnight velvet and was strewn with stars. There were a few clouds astray but aside from that, everything else what perfect. The room was decorated like the Yule Ball in our fourth year except more colorful.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"See you guys later," Ron bid, making his way to Luna, who was donning a midnight blue gown.

"You want to find a table?" Hermione asked gently.

I nodded, feeling nervous. Hermione grasped my hand. "Harry, are you sure you're alright? You're hand is incredibly damp." She said, panicked.

"It's okay. I'm just nervous about… things." I finished, feebly.

Hermione looked concerned then squeezed my hand lovingly. I smiled and took the hand holding my hand and clasped my free hand over it. I kissed it and she smiled.

"Do you—um—would you like to—er—dance?" Hermione asked, uncertainly. She knew, of course, that I was never fond of dancing. But I never minded dancing with Hermione.

"Of course," I replied, confidently. I took her hand and gently led her to the center of the room, where other couples were dancing.

I swept her into my arms and we began dancing a slow sarabande. I soon felt myself relax a bit more.

When the dance ended, I pulled her into another one to buy more time until it was the perfect time. Hermione sensed this and finally looked up at me. "Harry?" She asked, giving me a bemused look. "Is something wrong?"

"Just nervous." I replied, hastily.

"What's wrong? Is something happening?" She sounded quite sincere.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

I felt my patience grow thinner. "Yes," I murmured between gritted teeth.

"Maybe you could—"

"I'm just nervous, alright? You don't have to panic! Voldemort isn't going to burst through the doors and kill me!" I snapped, annoyed.

Hermione immediately pulled out of my grasp and I regretted the words.

"Hermione, wait—"

But it was too late, she was walking away, lifting the front of her dress to walk out of the Great Hall and angrily wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

I sighed and ran an irritated hand through my messy mop of hair. I pulled out the engagement ring I had bought, still in its black, red silk-lined container. It was quite different. The ring was bigger and the diamond was bigger than the other gems. I pulled it out of its box while walking towards the table where Ron, Luna, Hermione and I chose to sit.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted.

I grunted and continued staring at the ring and slumped down in my chair. After a while, I placed it back and snapped the lid close and tossed it onto the table, making it hit the cutlery.

"I blew it." I muttered, angrily.

"It's okay. There's always a next time." Ron said, trying to comfort me.

"But it was the perfect time, Ron! She was just worried about me and I lashed out at her for no bloody good reason. There's never going to be another chance like that one." I sighed and folded my arms on the table, burying my face in it. "Maybe—Maybe there's way we can rid of this marriage and Hermione can go around without having me to make her burst into tears. Maybe—" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Maybe she'd be better off without me."

"That's rubbish and you know it." Ron argued.

I nodded solemnly and left, purposely leaving the ring behind. I decided to turn in. I was obviously going to spend the rest of the night back in the boys' dormitory. I said the password (Quills and Parchment) and dragged my feet up the spiral staircase. I went into the seventh year boys' dormitory and tossed off the clothes (the rest of my roommates used my bed to dump their clothes on it.) and fell on it, flat on my face.

I reached into my pocket and remembered I had left the ring. Sighing, I turned around so I was facing up. I wondered what Hermione was doing. Maybe Finch-Fletchley would cheer her up and she could forget about me. The very thought of her with somebody else made my heart clench.

There was a knock on the door and I groaned. "Look Ron, I don't want to talk about anything." I called through the door, propping up on both of my elbows.

But the door swung open and Hermione stood there, her hair messy and her make-up gone. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and I noticed she held a white handkerchief in her hand. Her dress was ruffled and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Hermione—"

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

I sat up properly and looked at her. The straps on her shoes were untied and she looked a bit breathless.

"I overreacted and I shouldn't have done that. I was just worried and I never meant to pry—" She plowed on, walking into the room.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have—you know—lashed out like that. You were only concerned about me." I interrupted. She shouldn't have to take the blame when _I_ was the one at fault.

I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, covering my face with my hands. A few minutes of tense silence passed and it was like torture. Hermione and I were always at ease with each other. The fact that I made everything awkward between us killed me.

I heard her dress swish and her shoes click against the marbled floor. She was standing in front of me now, but I couldn't look at her.

She ran a hand through my hair and sat on her heels. I felt her press a soft kiss to my scar, massaging it with her lips. I looked at her and she was smiling at me, fondly. She lifted a hand and stroked the part right behind my ear, her fingers sliding through my messy hair.

"It still doesn't lie flat, does it?" She murmured. A tone of amusement was evident in her voice.

I pulled her to me, hugging her fiercely. "I'm sorry. I ruined our last night in Hogwarts."

"Nonsense." She said, pulling out of my tight hold and taking my hands to pull me up. "The night's still young and I reckon the ball is still going on."

I smiled and pressed my lips onto hers in a sweet kiss.

"Although, I'm not sure I can go back. I look like a downright mess." She said, giggling.

"Nonsense." I imitated her. I circled her and stayed behind her. I trailed a hand up and down her arm, barely touching her skin. I felt her shiver and placed a kiss on her shoulder. I touched her messy bun. "I always liked your hair better down." I untied it and it tumbled down until her waist.

"As for your make-up, well, you always looked better without it." I said, finally standing in front of her and cupping each side of her face.

She smiled up at me and closed her eyes contentedly. "Mmm," She purred.

"Come on," I said, pulling her out of the room. "Let's go."

In a few minutes, we were once again dancing and I was still nervous. I had managed to retrieve the ring back from Ron, who had placed it on Luna's ring finger and was stuck for sometime. It was in my pocket, moving around as we danced closely.

Hermione's arms around my neck were comforting yet made me a bit panicked. I hugged her closer to my body, squeezing her with my arms circled around her waist.

"Harry, breathing is an issue, you know." Hermione gasped.

I released her with a sigh. "I'm sorry. Just—I'm just nervous."

Hermione nodded, not wanting to make me angry like before. She was looking at our feet shamefully. I sucked in a deep breath, realizing that it was either now or never.

"Hermione, there are going to be some changes." I said, a bit loud enough for other couples to hear me.

Her head shot up and alarm was obvious in her eyes. "W-What?"

"I meant that, some things are going to change between us." I clarified.

"You—You don't mean that you're—" She cut herself off, too afraid to finish.

"I'm what?" I was confused.

"Are you breaking up with me? Because of what happened tonight?"

"No!" I yelled. I breathed in deeply again. "Quite the contrary actually." I replied in a calmer tone.

She gave me a bewildered look.

I smiled and stuffed my hand in my pocket. "I mean," I pulled out the ring and took her right hand, "that I'm asking you to marry me."

She gasped, clearly surprised. I knelt down on one knee, realizing that the whole Great Hall was completely still and quiet. Everyone, counting the teachers (Snape included), was watching the scene unfold.

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes!" Hermione squealed, allowing me to slide the ring up her finger. I stood up, satisfied, and kissed her hand. "Oh Harry!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms around me.

I grinned and inhaled her smell as the Great Hall shook with a thundering applause.

Ron gave me thumbs up and Luna was beaming at us proudly.

And I knew that I passed with flying colors.

Hermione would be proud.

*~*~*~*~*

"I'm nervous," I said as we were on our way to the Grangers house. They weren't able to pick us up because of an emergency so Hermione and I rode a taxi going there.

"Oh, nonsense, Harry. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure my parents will love you." Hermione assured.

"Don't they use drills for their profession?"

"Shush. We're almost there. They should be home."

I squirmed. Hermione took my hand, still facing the passing scenery outside of the car, and laced our fingers together comfortingly.

"What do you think they'll say?" I asked, anxiously.

"About what? Our getting together? Our engagement? Or that fact that we're already married?"

"Er—All."

Hermione laughed and looked at my flustered face. She watched a bead of sweat trickle down the side of my face. Slowly she leaned over and licked it, causing me to shudder.

"Mmm, salty." She hummed.

I pulled her in for a kiss when the taxi stopped and we lurched forward, toppling over the edge of the seats.

"Ow."

"Oh, Harry, we're here." Hermione sang.

I scowled and rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"Aw, does baby Harry have a boo-boo?" She teased.

My scowl deepened but soon faded away when she pressed a soft kiss on it.

"My lips have an injury too." I murmured.

She gave me a lingering kiss that left me wanting more. "Better?"

"Mmm." I muttered, reaching for her.

She slapped my hands away and opened the door. After paying the driver, we walked down the narrow path towards her front door.

Hermione was just about to ring the doorbell when I pulled her aside. "On a scale of one to ten, how scary is your dad?" I asked, panicked.

"My dad? Hmm, maybe around seven. But honestly, Harry, he's not that bad and for the last time, _he likes you_."

I nodded, but by knees wobbled from nervousness. Hermione took my hand and laced it together with hers. She gave me another kiss then whispered into my ear, "If you're a good boy, you get more."

Then she rang the doorbell. My heart pounded in my ears and my hands got sweaty and cold, but Hermione held on it.

Mrs. Granger answered the door. "Hello, Hermione, Harry. We were waiting for you." She greeted, pecking her daughter. "The crumpets are still in the oven, I'm afraid."

"It's alright, mum. I'm sure you know Harry." Hermione said, pulling me inside their house.

"Of course," Her mother said, pecking my cheek. "It's good to see you again, Harry."

"You too, Mrs. Granger." I replied, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Well, go into the parlor. You're father's waiting for you."

"I'm dead." I whispered as Hermione led me to a small room.

"Hush. You're not going to die." Hermione chided.

I gulped three more times then the door slid open.

"Hermione!" Her father exclaimed.

"Hello daddy," Hermione replied, giving her father a kiss. "This is Harry," She pushed me in front of her but held onto my hand.

"Nice to see you again, Harry. I haven't seen you since the last time we picked Hermione up from King's Cross."

"It's been a busy year, Dr. Granger." I replied, my teeth chattering.

"Sit, sit. Eleanor should be preparing tea." The old man said, motioning to a settee that only fit two of us.

We sat down and Hermione scooted close to me, heat radiating off of her.

"So, what are your plans, Hermione?" Her father asked.

"Oh, I plan on teaching in Hogwarts. I've got to attend a university which will be, naturally, in the wizarding world." Hermione replied, smartly.

"How about you, Harry?"

"Oh, I plan on becoming an Auror. Or maybe go into teaching with Hermione. I'm not quite sure." I answered.

"That's great."

Before the conversation could continue, Hermione's mother came bustling in with trays.

"Tea anyone?" She asked, jovially.

After we had our tea and talked about the upcoming future, Hermione decided to bring up the subject of our relationship.

"Speaking about the future, Harry and I—well—we've gotten together." Hermione breathed out.

Mrs. Granger squealed and hugged us both. "That's great news, dear!"

"Congratulations to you both." Dr. Granger said, toasting us with his teacup.

"There's more, though." Hermione said.

"More? What more?" Hermione's mother was confused.

"Harry proposed to me last night."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Dr. Granger sounded a bit angry.

"I'm saying that in a few months, Harry and I are to be married."

The silence that passed by was deafening. You couldn't hear _anyone _breathe in _or_ out. The only sound was the piercing high-pitched ring of silence. It seemed like hours, but it was barely two minutes.

Mr. Granger finally spoke. "Isn't it a bit too early, Hermione?" He asked, looking at his daughter with confusion. "I'm not saying you can't make your own decisions, but you and Harry have only gotten together this year. Give time for this relationship to mature more."

I began sweating even if the room had gone cold. A stern frown was on Hermione's face. "Daddy, Harry and I love each other. He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't understand! You've always been a smart girl, Hermione, always on your toes. Don't rush into marriage." Her father argued.

"We know what we want. We want to get married in a few months."

"Hermione, think about it," Her mother said, calmly. "For the past four years you've been writing so much about Harry."

"How many times do you think he's dated girls, oblivious to your feelings?" Dr. Granger was angry now. My eyes darted from Hermione to her parents. "How come only _now_ he notices you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Dr. Granger looked satisfied.

"Well, Hermione?" Dr. Granger asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I didn't know the answer to that as well. Why had I noticed Hermione only now?

No. I didn't only notice her a few months back. I've noticed her for ages. It was only now when I showed what I felt. I didn't fully know _why_ it was at that particular time. Perhaps the time seemed right. Perhaps it happened in the heat of the moment. I wasn't sure.

"Hermione—"

"No," Hermione interrupted her mother with a cold voice. "I don't know why Harry only seems to have noticed me now. But that's not the point here. The point is he _has_ realized I'm here. And you both know that that's all what matters."

Dr. Granger shook his head. "Hermione, how could you get so foolish?"

"No!" She yelled, standing up. "I love him! And he loves me! No one in this room is being foolish, except for you! Why can't you accept us?"

"You know why, Hermione!" Dr. Granger yelled back, jumping to his feet. "Harry doesn't love you! You're just another tally in his pocket!"

"That's not true!"

Everyone's eyes shot to me. It took me a few seconds to realize that I, too, had jumped up and yelled at the older man.

Breath hard, I continued. "I love Hermione. It's true that I've only told her now, but that doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Harry! How do we know you're not just stringing Hermione along?" Dr. Granger bellowed, his face a near purple.

"Hermione trusts me. If I make a false move to change that, she can leave me and I," I paused, breathing shakily, "I will hand myself over to you personally and have you punish me anyway you want."

Hermione audibly gasped.

Dr. Granger shook his head. "I'll be in my office." Then he left the room.

There was a short silence until, "I'll talk to him," Hermione said, quietly.

"I'm coming with you," I replied, defiantly.

Hermione smiled. "Just stay here, Harry. Catch up with my mum," She suggested then she left the room.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Granger. I never meant to cause any trouble." I said, my voice coming out muffled.

"It's alright, Harry. I do believe Hermione's made the right choice in choosing you. Her father can see that quite clearly." She replied, setting her tea down.

I looked at the elder lady. "Then why can't he accept us?" I asked, confused.

"I think," she said, tapping the side of her chin with her index finger, "it's his pride. He's always been the only man in Hermione's life and can't accept that he's being replaced."

I shifted in my seat, nervously. I couldn't take her father's place. Maybe I _would _become the most important man in Hermione's life but that's because she's married to me. It's a different kind of love all together.

"I would never—"

"I know, Harry, I know. Maybe he just feels that way." She paused as if she was listening to someone. "I don't hear any yelling. Perhaps that's a good sign?"

I shrugged. "Hermione could've cast a silencing charm. Sneaky, little witch, she is."

Hermione's mother laughed. "Oh, Harry, you _must_ tell me how the two of you got together."

I breathed in. "Everything?"

Hermione's mother nodded.

I went on to explain what had happened over the past few months, conveniently leaving out some personal parts. Hermione's mother would sigh, laugh, smile or frown at the right times.

"So you're married already?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Not legally though, right? Only magically bonded."

I nodded again. "This is why we wanted to get married now. It would be registered in the government that we're married."

Hermione's mother nodded in acknowledgment. "I understand." She looked at the door of the parlor. "I wonder if everything's going well with Hermione and her father."

I shrugged, mostly to myself. I hoped Hermione had gotten through to him.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Hermione ran in, angry tears being wiped away. "Let's go, Harry." She commanded, pulling me off the couch.

"What? Wait, what about your father?" I asked, confused as she led me down the corridor to the door.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

I frowned. "Hermione, I understand that you're angry—"

"Just shut up, Harry!" She roughly pulled her jacket on and flung the front door open, running outside.

"Hermione!" I yelled, running after her, slipping my jacket on.

She wasn't very fast so I caught up to her just outside of a small playground. "Hermione," I said, breathlessly. I spun her around so she was facing me, but before she could react, I crushed her into a tight embrace.

She held onto me, sobbing into shoulder and clutching me tightly as if I'd suddenly disappear.

I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair down soothingly. Her sobs soon faded and she was sniffing now. I was whispering calming things to her like telling everything was going to be fine and that I would never leave her.

When we pulled away, I led her silently into the empty playground and sat her down onto a wooden swing, which was tied to a huge tree. I knelt in front of her, cupping her cheeks with my hands, and rubbed my thumbs over them, wiping away fallen tears. We were like that for a while. Hermione seated on the swing, me kneeling in front of her. I continued rubbing her pretty face while she placed her small hands on my own and caressed them affectionately.

When the tears stopped falling, I kissed her sweetly. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck while mine snaked around her waist. As soon as we let go, we were panting, both of our breaths mingling and tickling our faces.

"Hermione," I whispered, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," She apologized.

"It's okay. It happened in the heat of the moment. I understand."

She grinned. "You're too good to me,"

"Because _you_ were too good to me before."

Hermione laughed and started to swing herself forward. I grinned and positioned myself behind her, pushing her higher.

After a while of playing around, Hermione screamed. "Too high!"

I held her back when she came back down once more. "Come on; let's find a hotel. We could even get one with a nice big bed. Maybe even one that has a Jacuzzi."

Hermione nodded and took my hand. "Let's get one with a big bathtub!" She said, excitedly.

I laughed and nodded. "Maybe have a little fun with it," I suggested, waggling my eyebrows.

Hermione smiled slyly. "Maybe,"

I just shook my head and followed her down the street.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the delay! Please review!**


	11. Moving On

Chapter Eleven: Moving On

**From my point of view: (Hermione)**

Maximillion Suites. Harry had decided to choose the hotel since I refused to choose on the street he picked. It was one of those posh hotels with marble floors, a grand, twirling staircase and ridiculously expensive. Harry said that was absurd since he had all that wizard money rotting in his bank account.

"Harry," I whined for the umpteenth time as he checked us in. "We can choose another hotel. This looks like it'll use up a lot of money."

"It's no problem." He replied, scribbling down on a paper.

"This is the kind of hotel a celebrity should get. I'm fine just lying in some broken down motel." I argued.

"You deserve something like this, love. Come on," He turned around and waved the key card in my face. "Room 823."

I merely sighed as he led me up the building, squeezing my small hand reassuringly. When we arrived on the eighth floor at the twenty-third building, Harry opened the door, inserting the key card in a slot attached to the wall, which made all the lights turn on.

The suite was bigger than any other suite I've ever seen. There were two bedrooms that both had queen-sized beds. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi-sized bathtub that came with the bubble maker. The kitchen was fully equipped with an electric over and stove, a dishwasher, a sink, plates, pans, glasses, cutlery, everything. There was a huge, circular table outside of the kitchen, which was right next to a sofa set with a flat TV-screen.

"Like it? I got the Empire Suite." Harry said, hugging me from behind.

I spun around and hugged him. "Oh Harry, you're such an idiot! We don't need all this."

Harry pulled back and pushed the hair away from my eyes. "I know we don't _need_ it. But you _deserve _it."

I smiled up at him and gave him a sweet kiss. "You're the best, Harry," I told him.

He merely grinned and carried be into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where do you want to eat?" Harry asked, slipping my blouse on later that day. It was already six in the evening when we finally chose to get up and eat something before we burn it all up that night.

"I'm fine eating anywhere, I guess. We could always buy some take-out." I replied, buttoning up his polo while he buttoned up mine.

"Sure. Let's go." He stood up and took my jacket off the counter, helping me slip it on. He slipped on his own coat afterwards and we left the suite.

After choosing an ordinary diner (we decided to dine in), we ate our meals having occasional times when Harry would insist of having me feed him. I obeyed, of course, being rewarded with a kiss every time.

We then headed for a convenience store to buy desserts and other meals. When we went back into the building, we weren't expecting anything. But there checking into the hotel in front of the desk was Cho Chang.

"Harry, Hermione! How nice to see you!" She greeted, brightly.

Harry couldn't speak for a while. "Cho! Er—hi… Um, what are you doing here?"

Cho laughed and placed a dainty hand on Harry's arm. "Oh Harry, still tactless, I see. I'm checking in for my boyfriend and I. Roger is still buying us our dinner."

I frowned as Harry went rigid at her touch. "I'll take the bags upstairs." I suggested.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered, still ogling at Cho.

With a scowl, I marched to the elevator and pressed the eighth floor button. I hated the fact that there was still a huge part of Harry that was attracted to her. I hated how she threw herself shamelessly at him. She had some gall.

I threw the plastic bags onto the sofa set and went into the unused bedroom. Lying down, I felt a pain shot through my ring finger. I looked at it and remembered the engagement ring Harry had given me. There was a protruding metal part that pierced my skin. But I had never bothered telling Harry; it would get him worked up. I quickly pulled the ring off, scratching the rest of my finger along the way. I suppressed a cry of pain and went into the kitchen to wash it.

The door opened and Harry came in, calling out to me, "Hermione?"

I breathed in deeply before replying, "I'm in the kitchen."

I watched him sit down on one of the dining table chairs. "Well, Cho is rooming on the fourth floor."

My brow furrowed. "Are you going to visit her?" I tried to sound pleasant.

"Oh, I don't know. She said Davies already proposed to her." He sounded bitter. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

"What? Do you wish _you_ were the one—" I didn't get to finish. The glass I was washing slipped from my hands and landed in the metal sink.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked. I heard his chair scrape against the floor. "D'you need help with anything?"

"No! No, I've got it under control." I picked up the glass, accidentally having them scratch my hands. I bit my lip to stop a sob. But what was strange was that the pain felt good… And even a bit relaxing. Ignoring the pain searing through my hands, I pressed the glass further into my hands, watching it get stained with blood.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." But my voice cracked and Harry came in. His mouth opened in horror. The scene seemed quite demonic. I was standing over the sink, my curtain of hair blocking my tear-stained face. My hands were bleeding over the sink, dripping intensely.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine." I sniffed. "Just being clumsy." I quickly tossed the bloodstained shards of glass into the rubbish bin. I washed my hands and disinfected them, which stung painfully because of how deep they were.

Harry came over and took my hands, muttering a few spells. The bleeding had stopped and the cuts were gone, but there were still scars.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently while leading me to the sofa. He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my cheek.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I stood up. "I think I'll turn in."

He didn't say anything. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and leaned forward. Harry closed his eyes but I wasn't going to kiss him there. I gave him a shadow kiss on the cheek, which must've felt like a cool breeze. I quickly turned around and went into the unused bedroom.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, but my bedroom door clicked lock. I changed my clothes and slid under the covers of my bed. Clicking off the lights, I fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up to the sound of thunder. For the _third_ time that night. I wasn't good with thunderstorms. I had a certain fear of thunder and lightning. Of course, only Harry and Ron knew about it.

I curled up into a ball and shuddered as lightning flashed, lighting up my dark room. Screwing my eyes shut, I tried to go back to sleep. Thunder rumbled and I jumped. It didn't take long for me to start sobbing to myself, hiding under the covers, huddled into a ball.

I took a couple of loud sniffs then shuddered as lightning flashed then thunder came a few seconds later. All of a sudden, I heard the door click open and someone came in. Obviously, it was Harry. He stood at the doorway for a moment, watching me with a concerned look. I finally threw the cover over my head and stared at him, my eyes swimming with tears. Lightning flashed again and I covered myself back in the covers. In a few quick strides, Harry had come to me and clutched me to his chest, whispering soothingly in my ear.

"Shh, shh," He whispered, stroking my hair. "It's okay."

I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, jumping slightly at the sound of thunder.

"D'you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked, gently.

I nodded vigorously and he pushed me gently so that we were lying down on the bed. He gathered me in his arms and kissed me, trying to draw my attention away from the storm raging outside.

"Thank you," I whispered, sniffing loudly after we let go.

"You're welcome. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Don't leave, okay?" I asked, sounding so much like a little girl.

It was his turn to nod. "I wouldn't leave even if Voldemort had burst in through the door. Now, let's try and get some sleep."

I snuggled closer to him and soon enough, we both fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

I woke up slowly, squinting at the sunlight pouring through the curtains. I turned over, hoping to see Harry there. Instead, the space was empty. I sighed and guilt washed over me. After a few minutes, I sat up and padded out of the bedroom. I heard the sound of oil sizzling and followed it to the kitchen, where Harry's unclothed back was facing me while cooking some breakfast.

With a small pop, the oil sprayed on Harry's chest. He swore loudly and grabbed a paper towel.

"Are you alright?" I asked, finally revealing myself.

He spun around. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He avoided my worried look and began wiping off some more oil.

I came over to him and healed his scars completely as his arm came around my waist. He kissed my on the forehead. He had forgiven me. He always does. Even if I've got no reason to be forgiven, he would forgive me anyway.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his toned yet soft torso.

"It's no problem." He replied, leading me over to a chair on the dining table and pulling me onto his lap. "I love you, you know."

I smiled as he stroked my cheeks tenderly. "Yes, and I love you too."

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you about Cho last night. I guess I was in a state of shock, you know. But she'll always be the human hosepipe to me." He joked.

I laughed a bit. "I'm sure I've cried more than Cho has these past few days."

"Because I was the cause. Anyway, let's go out after breakfast."

I nodded. "Sure. Come on, let's take a shower." I jumped off his lap and headed for the bathroom, having Harry trail after me enthusiastically.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked as I shaved his face. We had just finished our shower. Harry was clad in a towel wrapped around his waist while I was dressed in a white fluffy bathrobe. We were in front of the sink. Harry's arms were snaked around my waist whilst one of my arms was resting around his shoulder; my other was raised to shave his face.

"Stop moving, silly. I was thinking we should go to the wizarding world and see if we can find an available university so I can start studying before September rolls in."

"Oh," He sounded disappointed.

"Oh Harry, I'm not going to be rooming in a dormitory. I was also going to suggest finding a flat too so I could just Apparate back and forth. By the way, we've got to register you into the Auror training in the Ministry." I replied, kissing his freshly shaved cheek. The other one was still covered in shaving cream.

"Well, I guess…" He sounded apprehensive.

"Oh, you're so ridiculous. I'm not leaving you alone for four years. Honestly, you'd think seven years of friendship would leave that kind of impression." I swiped off the last of the shaving cream and pressed a quick peck onto it as well.

"Oh, fine. Come on, we've got to change." He picked up our clothes. Then slowly, we began to get dressed. Harry helped me strap my bra on while I looped his belt around his pants. After a while, we were buttoning each other's shirts up.

Soon enough, we were strolling through Diagon Alley.

*~*~*~*~*

**A month later…**

"I'm home!" I announced, slamming the door shut. We were already moved into our flat. Harry came home earlier than I did from Auror training. We had found a perfect flat in Hogsmeade, which we could Apparate and Disapparate from. We had bought the flat and moved our things in immediately. Of course, my father finally learned to accept our relationship and my mother was helping me plan for the wedding.

"In here, love." Harry called from the den.

I entered and found him sitting on the sofa, reading _The Quibbler_. I draped my arms around him from behind and kissed him as a greeting. "Hi,"

"Hey," He replied, patting the space beside him, signaling me to sit beside him.

I hurried over and fell on it, exhausted.

"Hard day in the university?" He asked, throwing his arm around me.

"A bit. Three quizzes in three different major subjects. But I'm all right. How was Auror training?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual drills and blah, blah, blah."

I smiled feebly. "Er, Harry, I've got something to tell you."

His eyebrows rose up. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, at least I hope not."

His brow furrowed and he pulled me onto his lap. "What's up?"

"Well, you know how we never used birth protection, right?"

Harry nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"And well, we were off earlier today and you know how every day and exactly four thirty I get sick, right? So, I went to St. Mungo's and well, the thing is…" I breathed in and shut my eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant!"

Harry pursed his lips for a moment and I thought he was holding back a yell. Then all of a sudden, he leaned closer and covered my lips with his own, pushing me down onto the sofa. I responded in kind, running my hands up and down his back. His tongues flicked over my lips, eliciting a moan from me. I opened and let him in, allowing him to taste me. He began unbuttoning by blouse, sliding it off my shoulders. Following, I unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down. Soon enough, we were both lying naked on the couch, still connected on the mouth.

After a while, Harry pulled away from me, breathing harshly. "Are we allowed to—?"

"Yes," I gasped, pulling him back to me. "It's healthy even," I mumbled against his lips.

He grinned and began sucking on my neck, flicking his tongue and biting my sweet spot. "Well," He said, attacking my neck. "I'd do anything for your health."

*~*~*~*~*

"How far along are you?" Harry asked, placing a hand over my small stomach. We were lying on the bed. It was already after dinner and Harry had decided to express his happiness again later.

"Three months." I replied, covering his hand with mine.

"I still can't believe it. We're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a father," He murmured, gathering me in his arms.

"Yes, you are. It's seems so surreal, doesn't it?" I asked, kissing his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

"Let's get to bed. We're going to tell Ron and Luna, right?"

"Of course, we are."

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you," I parroted, kissing him.

*~*~*~*~*

**Epilogue:**

It's been years. Harry and I fully married, legally and magically. Of course, this didn't go off unnoticed. Even though we married in secret only inviting our closest friends, it was, of course, spread out to the public.

Harry was now a fully trained Auror. I was the Charms teacher at Hogwarts, which was conveniently near our house in Hogsmeade. I had given birth to two children, Vincent James and Lily Anne.

"Vincent James Potter!" I yelled throughout the house. "Get down here this instant!"

Hurried footsteps came down the stairs. Vince appeared before me. He wore the image of Harry, exception to his brown eyes and brown hair. His brown hair was like Harry's; it was untidy and could never lie flat at all. He was still at the tender age of eleven, only in his first year of Hogwarts. His was born on the sixteenth of March.

"What is it, Mum?" He asked, running a hand through his already-disheveled hair.

"What is this?" I demanded, holding up a Firebolt. I knew it wasn't Harry's. Harry had scratched on H.P. + H.G. earlier in his seventh year before we even got together.

"It's a broom." He replied.

"Don't get smart with me. I mean, what are you _doing_ with a broom? First years aren't allowed their own brooms yet." I retorted, angrily.

"Er—well, you see—Dad thought that—"

"Never mind," I interrupted him, curtly. He had mentioned Harry and that was explanation enough.

"Off you go then, I expect your Charms homework to be finished." I called after him as he trudged up the stairs.

"Mummy?" A small voice asked from behind.

I turned around. I had forgotten that Lily had been asleep on the sofa in the den. She looked like me, except for the fact that she had needed glasses. Her glasses weren't like Harry's, though. They were in an oval shape and enclosed in black, thin-rimmed frames. She had nice black hair, which was, unfortunately, gifted with my bushiness. Her eyes were green though. She was still going to start her first year in Hogwarts a year later. She was born on the first of January.

"Oh, did I wake you, Lily?" I asked, kneeling in front of her.

"No, I was awake for a long time already. Where's Daddy?" She asked.

I stood up and placed my hand over my thin stomach. "He should be home by dinner."

"Can I play with Vincent?" She asked, serenely. She never liked to call her brother Vince.

"Of course you can."

She ran up the stairs with an air of excitement. I sighed and picked up the broom I had left on the floor. I stowed it away in the broom cupboard then started making dinner.

Harry arrived home moments away from dinner. "I'm home," He called out, sounding tired.

I left the kitchen and greeted him with a loving kiss. "How was work?" I asked, loosening his tie. He never did like doing and undoing the piece of cloth.

I slipped it off and tossed it over my shoulder. "It was tiring. Antony says we've got a lead on Dolohov's whereabouts."

"Still after him, I see." Harry had been chasing after Dolohov for half a year now. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Never!" He said, shaking his head.

"Is this your saving-people-thing at work again?" I teased.

Harry grinned. "A bit, yeah."

"Oh Harry, move onto a different case. There are other Aurors." I cupped his cheek and stroked it tenderly.

"I've got a score to settle with Dolohov."

"Harry," I warned. "This isn't playtime for you. Don't get into a mess just because you guys aren't even."

"It's not just that."

"What is it?"

Harry looked around. Vincent and Lily were watching us. Vince's face was screwed up in disgust and Lily was just watching us with her head cocked slightly to the side.

"We'll talk about it later."

I quirked an eyebrow up in question. "Oh? Well then, it's time for dinner."

He nodded and we headed into the dining room. After half an hour, Vince and Lily went back upstairs. Vince needed to finish his homework and Lily was going to bed.

"Well?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. We were both in the kitchen; I had set a spell on the dishes so that they could wash themselves.

Harry sighed. "D'you remember fifth year? And the Battle in the Department of Mysteries?"

I nodded, remembering the awful times we had back then.

"Remember Dolohov back then? And the curse he—he used on—?" He cut himself off, turning scarlet.

Then it all clicked into place. Harry was going after Dolohov because of the curse Dolohov put on me. Of course, I healed completely. The only mark was a white scar leaning to the right of center of chest.

"You're so silly," I chortled, kissing him.

"It's just that, you know, I'd thought I lost you that night. I had nightmares about it. You kept falling over and over again, this time permanently. Sometimes, you would slip through the veil." He answered, seriously.

I kissed him again. "Ooh, that really pulled me by the heartstrings." I teased.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Come on, let's get to bed and see if I can pull more of those heartstrings."

I grinned as he led up to our bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*

**THE END!**

**A/N: Thus ends my story. Thanks for reading; it's been a great ride! Please leave a review! I heard it's good for the soul. ^_^**


End file.
